Whispers In The Dark
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Sora now has new battles to face, within himself, and against the ever powerful Xehanort. With him now trying to keep the Darkness inside him at bay, can he really get rid of Xehanort, and save himself before it's too late? And with Vanitas playing him like a puppet, can Sora really go back to being himself again? Third book to the Fading Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! XionTheBlackRose here! I have the first chapter of the third book to the Fading Saga! Please enjoy Whispers In The Dark and review and be happy! Sora's P.O.V. for the start! Sorry for not putting it up earlier! I was at a house with no internet for a whole week! Updates will become normal again soon.**

* * *

I rode through the Between Space as fast as I could, my once brunette spikes, now jet black, flopping about. I didn't bother putting my armor on, didn't have time. They're all chasing me. I have to get away. My once ocean blue eyes, now gold, sway back and forth as I watch my corse, making sure my ride doesn't slow, if it does they'll catch up, and I can't have that.

I have to make my way to Vanitas's new castle, if I don't make it in time, I'll be swallowed, he's the only one who can help me. _**Just give in already, there's no use in fighting it. **__Shut up! _I winced at the voice in my head, the same voice that used to plague my best friend before I stole it from him, and rode on in silence, speeding up as I went along.

I glanced behind me and swore as I noticed they were getting closer. "Gotta lose 'em." I hissed, stepping up the gas, making me zoom at a dangerous speed through the Between Space. I was losing them quickly, which is just what I had wanted. But I was now hurtling uncontrollably through space, crashing through, heading for a world I couldn't quite identify.

Luckily for me, it was the place I needed to go. I quickly put my armor on as I came crashing down and hit the ground hard, my rider going back to the Keyblade. I got up and looked around, there was nothing here, just a cloudy tan sky, and dust and dirt. Then a portal opened up and Vanitas came out, wearing his usual attire, except without the helmet. "Sora." he growled, "What do you want?"

"Vanitas, I need your help!" I gasped. "What?" he growled, "You idiot! You're leading them right to me! Moron, I'll kill you if they find me!" He walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my armor and pulled me up and dragged me across the dirt and threw me into the portal and he comes in behind me, it closing behind him.

We came out inside a castle. Immedietly though Vanitas pushes me down and snarles, "You moron! Why would you come here? They will follow you, idiot! I'm going to kill you dead!" I sat up and rubbed my head. "Vanitas, I need your help!" I pleaded. He growled and punched the wall beside him. "Talk then." he growls, clenching his fists. _Ugh, I didn't expect him to be this mad!_

"The Darkness is swallowing me, you're the only one who can save me!" I pleaded. "Why in the _worlds_ would _I_ help _you?_" he snarles, leaning against the wall, glaring at me like I'm the plague. "Because you're the only one who can!" I said, pleading with my eyes now. "Just because I can, doesn't mean I will, Kid." he growls.

"Vanitas, please!" I begged. I brought myself to a standing position and became very dizzy with the movement. It's getting worse.. "Vanitas, please, I need your help! No one else can keep it at bay! I can't keep it out any longer, I need you!" I practically screamed. He growls and steps away from the wall and walked up to me and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pushed my head back so he was looking at my face.

"Why?" he asks in a growl, "Why do you need my help? Why not just give in to the Darkness, Sora? Why not just join the winning side?" "B-because..because I plan to defeat Xehanort and restore the Light, and to bring the girl I love back, and everyone else that has suffered!" I said, "But to be able to do that, I can't let the Darkness inside me win, I can't keep it back though, I need you to help me.."

"What do I get in return if I help you?" he sneers. "My heart." I wheezed, suddenly unable to breathe. "Hmm. The Darkness is sure taking its toll on you." muses Vanitas, "But I don't want your heart." "Th-then what...do you want?" I asked. He laughs, still having a hold of my hair and smirks. "You're willing to give me _anything?_" he sneers.

"Anything, just please help me!" I gasped. The Darkness is making it hard to breathe, and even harder to stay in control of my body. "Fine. I want Veni Boy's heart." he laughs. "V-Ventus's heart?" I gasped. "Yes, and if you say no, you can just fall to the Darkness!" he warns. "F-fine." I glared. _It's hard enough trying to stay away from them while I'm fighting this, but now he expects Ven to hand over his heart to him?_

"Good." says Vanitas, releasing his hold on my head. He then sneers and shoves his hand right into my chest, grasping my heart. I gasp and cry out at the sudden pain and he growls, "Shut up!" "Wh-what are you..." I ask. "I'm making a barrier around your heart so the Darkness can't get to it, the Darkness inside will be forced out, still in your body, but at least you'll be able to keep in control." he says plainly.

After a few moments he brings his hand back out of my chest and the symbol of the Heartless appears then disappears. "what was that?" I asked. "Take off the armor and I'll show you." he says. I deactivate the armor and he pulls the collar of my shirt down and I there where my heart is on my chest is a small Heartless symbol.

"What is that?" I asked. "The sign of the barrier, idiot." he growls, "It's there to keep the Darkness from entering your heart. You better thank me! I'm the only thing keeping you still at least a little bit in the Light. I could have just let you fall to the Darkness." "Thank you? I asked, suddenly angry, "You want me to give you Ven's heart!" "You can't back out of the deal, Sora, you do and I'll take out the barrier and let the Darkness have you." he growls.

I groaned and he glared at me. "Hm. You look identical to me. I don't like that. Change it." he orders. I stare at him, dumbfounded, "How do I do that, _genius?_" He growls and grabs my hair again and slams my head into the concrete wall behind me. I yell and he growls, "Don't sass me, Sora, you're in no condition to."

I groaned, the pain in my head worsening from him hitting my head against the wall. I sighed when he let go and I closed my eyes. I opened them a second later. "Well that's a little bit better." he says. "What?" I asked. "Your eyes are blue again, idiot." he groans. I smile despite where I'm at. _If I can make my eyes go back to blue, maybe I can get my hair to go back to brown!_

I closed my eyes once again, willing my hair to return to its natural color and even pictured myself with brown hair for emphasis. I opened my eyes a minute later and looked at Vanitas expectingly. "What?" he growls, "Why are you staring at me?" "Is my hair brown?" I asked simply. "No." he snarles. I groaned and started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" he asks. "Outta here, where's the front door?" I said, facing him once more.

* * *

I jump on my rider, armor covering my whole body this time, and flew quickly into the sky. They weren't here, so I knew they must have left, having not found me, since Vanitas's castle is technically under ground and the only way to get to it is through his portal, so I'm home free now. Or at least, I hope I am.

I fly back into the Between Space, not sure where I'm trying to go, just away from them. I can't let them find me, they'll take me back, and I can't go back, I have to find Xehanort and take him out. As I fly I can't seem to keep my mind quiet. Images of Kairi keep flowing through over and over. As if losing her that day wasn't enough, I'm constantly reminded of her now.

I grit my teeth as the memory of her leaving flows into my mind again. I shake my head to rid the tears and speed up, not sure where I'm supposed to go, just going anywhere. I don't care if it's been a month since then, I love her and will do anything to bring her back. Kingdom Hearts is locked, Xehanort can not complete it, but that hasn't stopped him from trying.

The pictures change, now I'm seeing Xion, and Namine? _Ugh, my head hurts now._ I place a hand on the side of my head and speed the rider some more, hoping the headache will just stop. But of course it doesn't. The faster I go, the stronger it gets it seems. Now I'm going way too fast and I'm hurtling down into another world!

"No!" I gasped, "Go up, go up, go up!" But it wouldn't go up, in fact, it kept hurtling down! I was closing in fast to the world and I can't see through my helmet anymore so I just threw the thing off! I screamed once I realized how close to the word I was, and my rider came out from under me and disappeared somewhere. _Damn it why now?_

I covered my face with my arms, and to make things worse, my armor deactivated itself! I kept my face covered with my arms and I crashed right into an ocean._ Please don't let me be where I think I am._ I surfaced the water and took a look around. "Wha? This isn't Destiny Islands..." I said in confusion. I looked around, it sure does resemble it._ But where am I?_

"Hey!" someone yelled. I turned toward the voice to find someone, a girl, standing on a doc of some sorts with brown hair in a pony tail on the side of her head, tan skin it seems, wearing a green tank top and blue jeans with green flip flops on. I swam slowly towards the girl, not sure of what else I can do and she smiled once I was right beside her.

"You okay?" she asks, leaning down to help me out of the water. I took her hand and she pulled me up and now I'm sitting right beside her. "I'm fine. Who are you?" I asked, looking at her as she sits beside me. "That's good, glad you're not hurt. I'm Tira." she says with a smile. "I'm Sora." I said, smiling back.

"By the way, Tira, where am I?" I asked, looking serious now. "Wayward Town." she says simply, looking back at me, still smiling. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ "Wayward Town?" I asked, "You sure?" "Sure as ever, Sora." she laughs, "So where are you from? Obviously not here, so where?" "Uh.." I say, remembering we're not supposed to interfere in other world's affairs. _Ah, to hell with it!_ "I'm from a place called Destiny Islands." I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, still in Sora's P.O.V. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Destiny Islands huh?" asks Tira, "Sounds like a fun place. A place where destiny begins." "You have no idea." I said, a small smile finding its way onto my lips. "Oh?" she smiles, "Well then, tell me about it." _She seems a lot like someone I've met before... But who?_ "Nah." I said, waving the idea off with my hands, "You wouldn't be interested in anything like that." "Says who?" she says, still smiling.

"Says me!" I laughed. "Hey, Sora," she says, standing up, causing me to stand on instinct, "I wanna take you to meet some of my friends. You up for it?" "Uh, sure. I don't mind at all." I said, though I did mind, I'm having problems keeping my mind quiet, I keep seeing Kairi, hearing Kairi, it's hard to carry on a conversation with Tira while hearing Kairi in the back of my head.

She leaves the doc, heading into the town, and I follow her. _This world should be safe, my Keyblade is lost somewhere, so they shouldn't be able to locate me through it, I'm safe here. At least, for a little while.__ Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _"So where are you taking me?" I asked from behind Tira. She turns and smiles real bright, "The hide out my friends and I made, I think you'll just love 'em!"

I smiled back and followed her as we went through various streets and market places. We rounded a corner and a small doorway with a sheet over it with a huge red "X" painted on it was visible. Tira easily went on through it, so I followed her and on the inside was a place very similar to the place Roxas hung out with his three friends, whom I can not remember the names of.

Along with the familiar place, there is three people sitting inside. A boy with jet black hair half way down his heck with hair skewed across his eyes, making them hard to see, even though I can see them, a nice deep blue color, with tan skin, like Tira, wearing a red vest over a blue sleeveless T and black cargo pants with blue and white tennis shoes is who I see first.

The second, is a girl with long blue hair held up in pig tails on each side of her head, brown eyes, pale skin, wearing a bright aqua colored sun dress with blue flip flops and several gold and aqua colored bangles on each wrist. And the third is another boy with bright blond hair, styled kind of like Roxas, but messier, with very dark brown eyes, tan skin, wearing a black vest, zipped up, no sleeves, and deep dark blue cargo pants with black and blue sneakers.

"Hey guys!" says Tira cheerfully. They all look at her and say, "Hey, Tira!" at the same time. "Guys, this is Sora!" says Tira, pushing me in front of her. "Hi, Sora!" says the girl with pigtails. "Hey." says the blond haired boy. "Hey, Sora." says the ebony haired boy. "Sora, these are my friends, Karri," says Tira, pointing to the pig tailed girl, "Seion," she points to the ebony haired boy, "and Aros." She points to the blond boy and smiles at me.

Karri gets up and hugs me, strange girl, and quickly lets go, saying, "Nice to meet you, Sora! As Tira said, I'm Karri!" "H-Hi, Karri." I mumbled, not sure how to take the hug she just gave me. "I'm not gonna hug you dude, but hey, I'm Seion." says Seion with s smirk. I smirk back, "Wasn't expecting you to." Aros glares at me and says, "I don't like you." "What?" I asked bewildered. "I don't like you." Aros repeats, still glaring at me.

"You don't like me?" I asked. "No." he growls. "Just ignore him." says Tira, "Come sit by me, Sora!" I nodded to Tira and took the seat beside her, I could feel Aros watching me. _What's his problem? I haven't done anything! **Haven't done anything? Don't make me laugh! You're the reason half your friends are dead! **Shut up! No one asked you, Ansem! So just leave me_ _alone!_

I winced at the sound of his voice, I haven't heard it in a few days, but every time I do, it hurts my head. _Is this how Riku felt all that time? **No, Riku was stronger than you!** Grrr, I said shut up, damn it! **Heh heh heh heh heh! I own you now, boy! You can not command me! **Oh yeah? Watch me! Get the hell outta my head! _"You okay, Sora?" asks Tira's voice, full of worry and confusion, "You're all shaky and you're staring into the floor.."

"Trying to find gold down there, Sora?" smirks Seion. "Seion, stop it!" growls Tira. "I'm fine." I said, straightening myself and looking at the four friends, though Aros won't stop glaring at me, Karri's trying to talk to Seion, and Tira's fighting with Seion, she then turns to me and asks, "You sure, Sora? You don't look too good. Maybe taking you here was a bad idea." "Sure was." says Aros, _still_ glaring at me the whole time.

I stood up, suddenly angry and everyone wears a shocked or worried expression, all except Aros, who _just keeps glaring. _I glared back at him and asked, "Just what the hell is our problem, Aros? I haven't done a thing to harm you or your friends, so why do you keep staring at me like I'm the plague?" "Because you are the plague." he says, standing now as well, "Because you're the Key Bearer."

I was shocked to know that someone from a world I have never been to knew I am the Key Bearer. _How can he possibly know that? _"What?" I asked. "Don't try to throw me off, Sora, I know who you are, I know you're the Key Bearer." he says, now giving me a dead look. Like, his eyes are bearing into my soul or something.

"How do you know that?" I asked, "I've never even been to this world!" "It isn't that hard to tell. I can see the aura about you. And I don't like it. The Key Bearer is said to bring calamity and ruin. This is a peaceful world, so leave." Aros says simply. "You want me to leave?" I asked in confusion. "Yes." he growls.

"Fine, I'm leaving." I said, leaving their hide out, ignoring the pleas from Tira. Once I get to the doc I find my Keyblade floating in the water. I reached for it and it appeared in my hand and I threw it into the air as I hit my shoulder, turning it into my rider and covering my body with my special armor. I got on my rider and zoomed away from Wayward Town with a quick good-bye and soon I'm zooming through the Between Space once more.

I rode through, not sure where to go, because I know they can find me by my Keyblade. I pass by Radiant Gardens, I thought of stopping there, but it's an empty world now, so they can find me there easily. So I kept going, trying to find a place that is too confusing to understand. That's how I ended up going to Wonderland.

I landed in the forest and made my rider return to Keyblade form and then disappear, along with deactivating my special armor. I walked through the forest, hoping no one will find me, especially not them. That would ruin everything I've worked for in getting away from them. If they find me they'll take me back, and I can't go back, not until I finish what I have started. Which is, I have to kill Xehanort first.

I went through most of the forest when I heard very familiar voices, and ones that weren't in my head, for once, I'm not happy about it. They may not have found me yet, but they are in the same world, which means I have to leave before they find out I'm here. I quickly hide behind a tree as I realize one of them has spotted me. "Sora!" cries Aqua, "Sora's here!"

* * *

After being "captured" by my friends I was forced to be forever surrounded by them when we made camp. "Where have you been?" demands Roxas. "Places." I said simply. "Why did you run off?" asks Riku, for once talking to me since I was brought back. "To get things done. I didn't want you all coming with me because it was something I had to do alone, it still is." I answered, not looking at my silver haired best friend.

"What things, Sora? You know you can always count on us." says Terra. "I know, I really do, but it is something I have to do by myself, I can't let you all end up like the girls." I said. "What happened to Kairi, Namine, and Xion had nothing to do with you." says Ventus. "Xion's death was my fault actually." says Riku, with a pained expression.

"That was not your fault." says Roxas, "It was the Darkness's fault." "Yes, but it was inside me, which made it mine." says Riku. "But now you don't have to worry about that." I said, looking up at them, since I'm sitting and they're standing. "Because you stole the Darkness from me." says Riku angrily. "Why are you so mad?" I asked, "I did you a favor.."

"A favor?" he growls, "The Darkness was my burden to deal with alone, and you stole it from me. I had something to prove to myself, and you stole it from me. Sora, you didn't do any one a favor!" "But, Riku!" I said, suddenly wanting to cry, "I saw what it was doing to you! I just wanted to save you! I can't stand to lose anyone else!"

"Save me?" he scoffs. "Riku, please don't be like this!" I begged. All of a sudden my head began to throb and it was hard to see, everything was blurring and shaking now._ What's happening?_ I gripped my head with both hands and squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Sora?" asks Aqua in worry. "Aaahhh!" I screamed, pain burning from _around_ my heart and through my head, both places at once. "Sora!" gasps Roxas.

"Riku, what's happening to him?" asks Ventus in a panic. "I'm not sure, but it has to be the Darkness." Riku answers. I screamed again as I feel the Darkness inside my body trying to eat at the barrier, not succeeding, eating at my insides now. _It burns! Please make it stop!_ **_You belong to me now, boy! Stop fighting it and hand over your heart! _**_N-never!_

"Sora! Sora, open your eyes and look at me!" says Aqua, grasping my face in her hands. I open my eyes the best I can and peer into her deep blue eyes and she peers into mine. "Calm down, Sora. Just stay calm." she orders. I do the best I can to do as she says. I immedietly realize what it is she is trying to do. She's sending Light into my body, to hold off the Darkness. Something Kairi also did once._ Uh? I'm...crying?_

"Sora? Are you okay now?" asks Aqua with worry. I wipe my eyes and nod, the pain numbing now. "Good." she says, smiling and sitting back, releasing my face. I look around to see everyone staring at me. "Do I look different?" I asked out of instinct. "Just the black hair." comments Roxas, "You know, if your eyes weren't still blue, I'd swear you'd be like Vanitas. Well, in looks anyway."

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. He laughed, causing me to laugh too. Soon everyone was laughing, the harsh atmosphere now gone, it makes me feel better. That is, until I hear that annoyingly dark voice that plagues my mind, causing me terrible headaches, saying: **_Don't get too comfortable now, Sora, there's still work to be done, and you can't defy me for long._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy in Aqua's P.O.V.!**

* * *

"Aqua! Aqua!" his voice screamed over and over. "Wha? What's going on?" I gasped, not recognizing anything, "Ven? Terra? Sora? Riku? Anyone! Axel? Hey! Where is everyone!" I looked around but couldn't see a thing, everything was ruined, but I couldn't see any of it. "What's going on?" I gasped, unable to grasp what's going on, making me panic, not knowing if the others are okay.

"Where are you guys?" I asked, crying out. "Aqua!" his voice screams again._ Who's voice is that?_ "Who's there?" I gasped, twirling around, hearing the voice from all directions. _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ "Aqua! Aqua! Aqua, save me!" his voice cried. Suddenly I burst into tears, twirling round and round, trying to find the source of the boy crying for my help. His voice makes him sound no older than Ven or Sora, or even Roxas, yet he sounds nothing like either of them.

I scream in sudden panic as everything around me starts to break and crumble, even the sky crumbles like a wall. "What is this place? Terra!" I scream, "I'm afraid! Please! Please save me! Please!" The ground beneath me crumbles and I scream, trying to get away from the crumbling earth, I run. But the crumbling earth seems to follow me, smashing everything, breaking it all down, making me cry out in fear of falling and fear of dying alone.

"Aqua! You're the only one who can save me!" the voice screams again. "Where are you?" I gasped, looking around as I run, "Tell me where you are! Help me help me help you!" I cried out as I trip over a large stone and land on the hard dried, dead earth under me. I gasp as I see the ground is stained in blood. I quickly sit up, realizing, I am now and covered in blood as well. I scream as I see piles and piles of skulls and bones all around me.

At the top of the one in front of me is a boy, no older than sixteen, sitting on top of the pile of bones wearing the coat of the Organization, the hood down, his legs crossed, his arms crossed, his skin tan, and neck length slicked back white hair with some bangs down in his face, but out of his eyes, his gold eyes looking right through me, and he's smiling in a sick twisted way. I look up at him and he sneers, "Help me, Aqua. As you are the only one who can."

I gasp and he laughs. _It's a trap!_ I try to get up to run from this boy, but the ground beneath me crumbles and I fall through. I scream and instantly reach for the ledge, which is slowly getting farther and farther away from me. The boy reaches for me but deliberately stops before he reaches me with a sneer on his face and my eyes widen. "Oops." he sneers. My eyes widen and I scream as I'm falling farther and farther into the nothingness all around me.

* * *

I scream and someone shakes me. "Aqua! Aqua, wake up!" the male's voice instructs strongly, but with worry. I slowly open my eyes to see Terra there, with everyone else standing around me, worry clear on their faces. "Aqua?" asks Ven, tilting his head in concern. I slowly sat up, with the aid of Terra. "Are you okay? What happened?" asks Terra. "Was it that dream again?" asks Ven, his eyes narrowing slightly.

I have been having the same horrific dream every night, ever since Xion was killed by Ansem. I can't figure out what it means, or even why I'm plagued by it, just that I'm afraid it's a premonition of a horrible future to come if we don't stop Xehanort. I nod, to answer Ven's question and he sighs, sitting beside me. "Exactly the same?" he asks. Again I nod and he frowns. Ven's been trying to figure out what it means as well.

"I don't understand." I sighed, shaking my head, "It's always the same, but, it makes no sense, the boy who calls for my help, is the same boy who did everything to that world, and I couldn't locate his voice at first, and no matter which way I run at the end, I always end at the same place. And at the very end... He deliberately lets me fall. I can't understand what this means."

"I wish Namine was here, she could decifer the dream easily." sighs Riku. "Yeah, but she sealed Kingdom Hearts along with Kairi." says Sora. We all gasped and faced Sora. He hadn't spoken a word since the day we caught him. We had begun to think the Darkness turned him into an empty shell. But hearing his words now, the strain in his voice when he says Kairi's name, he's still there, our Sora's still in there, his heart remains pure. But for how long?

"What?" snarles Sora, "Why do you all keep looking at me like that? Like I need pitying? Well I don't!" "Sora..." says Riku, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora glares at Riku and knocks his hand away and growls, "Don't. Don't pity me! You all think I need babysitted since I have Riku's Darkness, but I don't!" "That isn't true, Sora." says Roxas, sternly.

"We're just worried about you, we don't want you to be lost to the Darkness." continues Roxas, "We know what the Darkness can do to people, Sora, and we don't want to see that happen to you, you're a friend to all of us, and we would give our lives for you, and I _know_ you'd do the same for us." "No." growls Sora, "I don't _need_ protected! I _need_ Kairi! But can I have her? _No!_ Because she wanted too much! She wanted what wasn't possible, and now she's gone! And I couldn't stop her! Where was my power then, Roxas? Where was my faith then? Why didn't any of you stop her?"

"Sora, calm down." says Ventus, sending Sora glares of persuasion. Sora sends them right back at Ven and glares at everyone else. "I love Kairi still, and I could do nothing to stop her! No one lifted a finger to stop her! And now I can never see her again!" Sora yelled, starting to cry, "She was my everything, and I lost her, and now I can't change my mistakes, I should have stopped her, instead of crying, I should have done something!"

"Sora, calm down!" says Ventus, suddenly over to Sora, surprising Sora with a hug. "We all know how you felt about Kairi, trust me, Sora, if I could have stopped her I would have. None of us wanted her to leave, Sora. Not a single one. And how do you think Roxas feels? He lost Namine just as you lost Kairi, he feels the same as you, but he doesn't break down, I'm not saying it isn't okay to cry, I'm just saying that you need to control your actions, don't bottle your feelings inside, Sora." says Ven, soothing Sora.

Sora starts to cry terribly, and hugs Ventus back. We all watched the two. Even Roxas cried a little, probably in response to hearing Namine's name from Ventus, it happens sometimes with Roxas. He cries in his sleep, dreaming of her, we always comfort him when he wakes up, or Axel wakes him up in the middle of the night and calms him down. Even Axel is torn up over Xion, but he doesn't cry, he takes his hurt out by burning the Heartless we come across, we don't mind it though, obviously we don't care who takes care of the Heartless.

Everyone settles down after that and we all pack up, getting ready to move on to yet another world in our search for the New Organization. We had already been to Wonderland, Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Hollow Bastion, even Destiny Islands, just on request from Riku to see his home world. So now, we were heading to Halloween Town, just to see if they needed help over there, in case the Darkness was taking heavy residence there again, as it had a few times before.

So after we had gotten packed up we all summoned our Riders and armor and we all shot into the sky, though Riku still insisted on me not undoing the magic bind connecting his rider to Sora's in case Sora decided to slip out while we were detracted. It's a good idea to keep it, since that's how he got away in the first place, so I left it as we rode through the Between Space.

It took us quite some time to get to Halloween Town, but once we made it everyone was happy, it seems everyone likes the costume they get in this world. When we deactivated our armor I noticed everyone's new attire. Terra was dressed in a black suite, with e black and red cape around the shoulders and he wore a hat on his head, the bottom, leaning so it covers his right eye, and it has a little bat on it. _I'm guessing he's supposed to be a vampire._

Sora's attire is the same as every time he comes here. Riku is in a black robe, not a cloak, a robe, with a hood up, that makes his look like the Grim Reaper, especially since his Keyblade looks like a scythe now. Axel oddly didn't change appearance, hmm, I wonder why. Roxas wears something similar to Sora, only the colors are white and black, instead of just mainly black.

Ven is dressed in a lab coat and a black suite underneath and crazy huge goggles over his eyes, though the goggles are black, even the lenses, can he see out of those? I check myself for different clothes and I'm dressed in a long black dress with a red belt around my waist and red sleeves, that go to my wrists, and flow about from there at the bottom, and the chest is frilled across above my breasts and also black, with purple glitter at random places all over the dress and I'm also wearing black heels and a black witch hat titled to the left, so my left eye is hidden underneath it by the hat and shadows.

"Okay, um, Riku, trade me costumes." says Terra, gaining the laughter from everyone. "What?" laughs Riku, "Don't like being a vampire?" Everyone laughs more and Terra glares, but then laughs as well. "well I'll be darned!" says a familiar voice. We all turn around and cheer at once, "JACK!" He literally swept all of us up and hugged us all at once! Which made it difficult for us to breathe, so he released us while laughing. "Well if it isn't my old pal, Sora"! Jack says. "Heh heh, hi, Jack!" says Sora, gaining another hug from the friendly skeleton.

"Oh right, that reminds me, I need your help!" says Jack, suddenly in a panic. "Well what's wrong, Jack?" I asked, genuinely curious and fearful for this world. "It's real big this time!" says Jack, raising his arms for emphasis. "Well, tell us!" says Sora, looking worried as well. "There's a person here! Dressed in a black coat! Real scary lady too! She's wrecking everything with that black Key of her's!" says jack. Suddenly my heart stopped. "D-did you say..._k-key?_" I asked, knowing only one person who dresses in a black coat and wields a Keyblade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 in Axel's P.O.V. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is it, Aqua?" I asked. She looked really shook up. I wanted to help her. She looks at us, looking freaked out. "What is it?" asks Terra, obviously worried about the blue haired woman. "I think...I know who's terrorizing Halloween Town..." she gasps. "Who?" asks Roxas curiously. Sora still refuses to talk to us, like we've kidnapped him, well we basically did, but not really. "X-X-Xion!" she gasps, covering her mouth. Everything in my body went stiff at the mention of that name. At the mention of _her_ name.

"Xion?" I asked slowly, "But she..." I couldn't help but to trail off. I still can't say that she...died, out loud. "Yes, she did, but, she did come back before." says Riku. "How did she come back?" asks Roxas. "Xemnas brought her back, thinking he could control her if she didn't have emotions, but she still held all of her emotions. He messed up, she turned on him, and the Darkness destroyed her again." I growled.

"So, are you saying that Xehanort brought her back?" asks Roxas, "Because Terra killed Xemnas." "It seems that way." I said. "It also seems she's been brain washed, or taken over as well." says Ventus, pulling those ridiculous goggled up onto his head so we could see his eyes. "So what are we going to do about it?" I asked. "We can't let her continue to terrorize Halloween Town." says Terra.

"True." says Ventus, "We'll have to find her and make her remember." "And how do we do that, _genius?_" I growled in frustration. "You'll have to do it." he says plainly, staring up at me. "What?" I scoff. "She was closest to you, Axel, you'll have to be the one to bring her back." says Ventus. I chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?" asks Ventus in confusion. Even Roxas was smiling, guess he remembers too.

"I promised, to there to bring them back." I said softly, remembering that day on the clock tower all those years ago. "What?" asks Ventus, still clueless. "While we were still in the Organization, the original one," I explained, "I promised top always be there to bring Roxas and Xion back." "And how did that go?' asks Riku, obviously mocking me. "Shut up." I said with a smirk on my face, "Who asked you to comment?"

"So, to bring Xion back, how am I supposed to do that exactly?" I asked Ventus. "The best I can say, is remind her of who she truly is." he answers. _What a lame answer. Why am I asking this kid for help anyways? It isn't like I can't figure things out on my own!_ "well, if you're all done chatting," says Jack, getting everyone to look at him, "would you mind coming with me to stop the scary lady?"

"Sure thing, Jack." says Sora, seeming he's only going to talk to EVERYONE who isn't US. Jack smiled and walked towards the town, with all of us following him. Once we get to the town, it sure looks like a tornado hit it. _Xion sure did a number on this world. No Heartless are around, everything is just broken and smashed up. What's the purpose in_ _that? _

Jack led us further into town, and in the middle of town, the Town Square I think they call it, are three little kids cowering in a corner, with a girl in the Organization's coat standing in front of them, a black Keyblade with a purple hilt in her hand. "I know those kids, they work for Oogie Boogie!" says Sora, to Jack. "Yes, but they don't anymore, that scary lady killed Oogie just before you guys got here!" says Jack.

Xion, we already know it's her, had her Keyblade raised, ready to off the poor unfortunate bratty kids before her. Knowing everyone wanted me to fight her and bring her back to her senses, I did them the favor and yelled, "Xion, stop terrorizing kids! Mean doesn't look good on you!" Xion turns around, her hood up, staring at me through the darkness covering the top half of her face.

The three kids run away. "Take the hood off, Xion." I say boredly, "It isn't nice not to look your opponent in the eyes, where they can see your eyes too you know." She smiles, a weird wicked smile, something I haven't seen on her, like ever and she reaches up and pulls her hood down, revealing just who we expected. Xion didn't look different in the slightest.

"That's better." I smirked. She dropped her smile and just glared at me. Suddenly she had her Keyblade up and she was running at me. The others jumped out of the way. _How nice. Not._ I summoned my Chakrams quickly and blocked her first attack and she jumped away, then, just as I was setting my weapons a blaze she ran at me again.

I jump away from her and throw my Chakrams at her. She dodges the first one and tries to block the second, but the second one knocks her down. Then they both come back to me and I walk up to me. She glares up at me as I glare down at her. _Please let this work... _"I promised." I said. "what?" she asked in confusion, anger burning in her eyes.

"I promised." I said. "Oh?" she scoffs, "And what did you promise?" "I promised to always be here to bring you back!" I yelled, raising my Chakrams, ready to knock her unconscious. She gasps, her eyes widening. I got to attack her and she blocks it with her Keyblade. "Don't hold back, Axel, please." she gasps. I gasped in surprise, my eyes widening. Her Keyblade turns back to the silver and gold it has always been and I withdraw me attack. "Welcome back, Xion." I said, a smile forming on my lips.

* * *

"So the scary lady, was really your friend, but being controlled by the evil Darkness?" asks Jack. "That's right." says Roxas, sitting beside the friendly tall skeleton. "I can't believe it worked so easily." says Ventus. "I guess the bonds of the heart are too complexed for the New Organization to completely get rid of. All you have to do if say something that triggers a powerful memory, then they will return to you." says Riku, who's sitting beside Sora, who still won't talk to us.

"Makes sense." I say tiredly. I really just want a nap. Waking up every night only a few hours after I go to sleep because of Roxas's crying, then having to sooth him so he will go back to sleep, it's tiring me out, not to mention I've been overloading myself with work to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't think of Xion. But now I can relax, at least a little bit, now that Xion is back, and I'm not upset anymore, well I'm still upset, just not as much as I used to be.

So now that we have Xion back, I know Roxas is going to try and think up a plan to get Namine back, and Sora's always thinking of ways to get Kairi back, the kid doesn't talk, something has to be on his mind, we just don't know what it is, the kid is harder to pick up than you'd think. "Ven?" asks Roxas. "Yeah?" asks Ventus, giving Roxas his full attention. "Is there a way to unseal Kingdom Hearts?" asks Roxas. Sora suddenly sits up straight and is eyeballing the two look-a-likes, waiting for the ultimate answer he's been searching for.

"Hmm. I don't know, that's something only the King or Yen Sid could answer." answers Ventus. "So, we go ask them right?" asks Roxas, maybe a little too impatient. "We could." says Ventus. "Or we could do our jobs and find the hide out location of Xehanort and the New Organization." says Riku in a bored but stern voice. _Man, why does he have to ruin everyone's plans to save the people they care about most?_

"I think we should go." says Aqua, surprising most of us, by that I mean surprising Riku, Terra, and Roxas. I guess Roxas didn't think she'd go for it. Aqua never ceases to surprise me though, but I saw it coming, she'd do the same as Roxas if it was Terra or Ventus in need of reviving. "Are you sure, Aqua?" asks Terra. "Yeah, they might not even know how." says Ventus. "Yes, but we'll never know if we don't try right?" smiles Aqua.

"So that settles it!" I said, clapping my hands together, "We're paying a visit to the old man and mouse king! Let's get a move on people!" Everyone except Sora smiles at my words and they summon their armor, and I jump on the back of Roxas's rider when he summons it. Once everything is ready, we all said our good-byes to Jack and to Halloween Town and we flew off into the Between Space once again.

* * *

It takes longer than expected to get to the Mysterious Tower than we had thought, so it was rather late when we landed, and instantly we all ran right through the door , but to our dismay, a cage fell on us and it covered all of us. "What the hell?" growls Terra. "My my, the words you use now, Master Terra." chuckles a familiar voice. Suddenly the mysterious man himself steps into view; Yen Sid.

"Sorry, Master, but could you take the cage off us?" asks Terra politely. Yen Sid chuckles and snaps, the cage disappears and we all straighten up to face the old wizard. "Is King Micky here by any chance?" asks Riku. "Sure am!" says the squeaky high pitched voice of the mouse king. "Your Majesty!" gasps Riku happily. The King smiles brightly, walking over to stand by Yen Side.

"So what is it you came to see me about?" asks the old wizard. "Well, you see, Sir, we have a problem, a few months ago, something happened, and we lost Kairi and Namine." starts Ventus, but Yen Sid cuts him off, "Let's talk about this in my office. Come." The old man then turns and walks up the stairs. We all follow after him and the small mouse king. _At least he hasn't noticed Sora's difference yet. _

Suddenly the old man stops, stopping all of us as well. He turns his head to look at us and says, "Oh, and while you're explaining what you came here for, do tell why Sora resembles Vanitas now." I groaned, _At least I had hoped. _"Yes, Sir." says Ventus. The old man nods and continued walking, allowing us to follow behind until we got to his office and he sat behind his desk, with King Micky standing beside it.

"so, continue, Master Ventus, what have you come here for?" asks Yen Sid. "right," says Ventus, "Things happened, and Kairi and Namine sealed themselves inside Kingdom Hearts, also sealing themselves in it as well." King Micky gasps, "Oh no! We need all seven Princesses to create the Ultimate Light, the only thing that can destroy Xehanort!"

"Indeed." says Yen Sid, his face emotionless as always. "So, what we came to ask of you, Sir," says Ventus shakily, like he's afraid of the answer being no, "do you know how to unseal Kingdom Hearts?" "Do I know how to unseal Kingdom Hearts?" Yen Sid asks, "Indeed I do. But will I help you? That I can not do. But I can help you find the one other person who can. But first things first, what has happened to Sora?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 in Sora's P.O.V. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah, right, Sora." mutters Ventus nervously, "You see-" I cut him off by growling, "I can speak for myself you know." Yen Sid turned to me and spoke, "Very well then, Sora. Please explain to us the nature of your new appearance." I nodded and started with, "Riku was becoming unable to control the Darkness, it was controlling him, it even killed Xion, so, to save him, I stole it."

"I see.." says Yen SId, stroking his long beard in thought. I stood there quietly, waiting for him to say something. "Please, do continue, I am intruiged as to how come the Darkness hasn't taken you yet." says Yen Sid. Micky looked afraid, _does he think I can't control this situation? Ugh! Why does everyone have to think that? _"Well, I was having trouble with the voice in my head, so I found help." I said boredly. "Help?" asks Yen SId, "From who?"

"From Vanitas." I said plainly, "He put a barrier around my heart, to keep the Darkness away from it." I answered. "Sora!" gasps King Micky, "Don't you know what that can do to you? If the Darkness can't get to your heart it will eat away at your body, your soul, everything!" "I have it under control." I snapped, "The Darkness can't beat me, I won't allow it."

"Sora," says Yen Sid, "The Darkness is nothing to be taken lightly. The Darkness can do terrible things to good people. You understand this I know, but you need help, just a barrier around your heart won't stop it. I request you stay here with me, so I can truly help you." "And I request you tell us who can unseal Kingdom Hearts so I can get the girl I love back." I snapped.

"Sora!" gasps King Micky, "You don't speak to Master Yen Sid in such a manner!" I roll my eyes and Yen Sid raises his hand slightly, saying, "It is all right. I know Sora wouldn't act this way, this is simply him fighting his inner demons." I cross my arms and ask, "Well can you save her or not?" "I can not, only you can do that, but I do know of someone who can unseal Kingdom Hearts, but, you must know, that by unsealing Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort can become stronger than ever, and complete it as well."

"I figured that." I growled, "But I'm going to kill him." "Are you so sure you can defeat him alone, Sora?" asks Yen Sid. "Of course I can!" I snapped, "I'm the bloody Keyblade Weilder for crying out loud!" "Now, calm down, Sora." says Yen Sid calmly. I growl and shake my head, keeping my emotions in check. _He is right though, this Darkness is changing me slowly, and not only that, it hurts around my heart. The Darkness is trying to get through the barrier... How long can I hold on? _

"Now, I will tell you who can unseal Kingdom Hearts, and where you can find him." says Yen Sid. "So, tell us, Master, who is it we need to seek out?" asks Ventus. "The person you need to seek it is non other than Master Eraqus, who resides in Wayward Town." answers Yen Sid. "But, Master!" gasps Aqua, "Didn't Master Eraqus die?" "That is his story to tell, not mine, but I asure you, Young Master, he is very much alive." says Yen Sid.

"So we go to Wayward Town immedietly to have him unseal Kingdom Hearts!" says Roxas, rather excited. "I wouldn't mind seeing my old master." says Ventus, smiling brightly, "I'm sure Aqua and Terra don't either." He looks at his two friends when he says that. The two older teens nod in response, smiles on their faces. _I should be happy, I'll be able to see Kairi very soon. But...yet I feel...so...so... _Suddenly I feel a tight squeexing grip on my heart and everything goes black, my entire body plunged in pain, and I fall to the floor, falling unconscious.

* * *

_Ugh... Where am I? _

"Sora?"

_I know that voice... _

"It is Sora!"

_That voice...I know her...I know her... _

"Sora! Can you hear me?"

_Sure I can.. Ugh, why does my heart hurt so much...? _

"Sora!"

_Huh? Why is it so dark? Where am I? _

"Sora? Can you feel the Light?"

_The "Light"? Why would I be able to... Oh, yeah..I think I do... _

"Great. Just, let it in, Sora. Let it in and you'll be okay."

_You... You're Kairi right? You sound just like her... _

"Yes, Sora, I am."

_Kairi... Oh, Kairi! You have no idea how much I've- AGCK! Wh-why does my... _

"Shh, Sora. It's going to be okay. It will hurt, but the Light is trying to override the Darkness, and you have to let it, Sora, or else your heart will..."

_My heart will what, Kairi? _

"Your heart will give out, and you'll die, Sora."

_You sound so sad... Wait, you were sealed away into Kingdom Hearts with Namine. How is it possible that you can speak with me? _

"Sora, don't you remember? You promised, that no cmatter where I am, you're always with me. That means now too. Our hearts are connected, Sora. I love you, I don't want you to have to fight this battle alone. I know what I did might have been selfish, I wanted you and Riku to be safe, to not have to fight anymore. But I was wrong, because the worlds need you and Riku both, I guess, I just didn't want to share you two. I'm so sorry, Sora."

_It's okay, Kairi. I can understand how you feel. But Yen Sid is going to send us to someone who can unseal Kingdom hearts. You and Namine will be free soon. I just want to see you. Can you give me that? _

"Not at the moment, but I will see you soon. I promise, and that's my promise to keep, now do me one, don't die, Sora."

_You better keep that promise, Kairi. I won't, I'll do everything I can to stay alive for you. _

"Good..."

_Kairi..._

"..."

_Kairi...?_

"..."

_Kairi...!_

"..."

_Kairi... Please...please come back... I don't want to be alone here! Please!_

"You're never alone, Sora."

_R-Riku? Where are you? I-I can't see anything! AGCK! Make it stop! The pain! I-it's too much! Too much! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" I heard Riku yell, no doubt shaking my shoulders, since I can feel them being shaken. "Are you sure that worked?" asks Aqua. "I'm possitive!" says King Micky, "The light went righ tinto him. He should be waking up now." "Look!" came Roxas's voice, "He's waking up!" I slowly open my eyes and look around. _Everyone's staring at me..._ "What happened?" I asked, watching them all staring down at me, all of them all around me.

"You collapsed." says Riku's worried voice. I look at him and he's staring down at me in worry. _He really cared that I was hurting inside.. Ugh. I hate the feelings I get from the Darkness, I'm mistreating my friends, and I just want it gone. Maybe I should stay with Master Yen Sid so he can properly get the Darkness out of me. After we save Kairi of course. _

I started to sit up and Aqua helped me stand, more than I had intended, but okay. "Thanks." I muttered. She nodded with a smile, "I'm glad you're okay now." "What did you do?" I asked King Micky. "I simply implanted light within you, to keep the Darkness at bay until we can properly get it out of you, it should help keep the voice away, and the Darkness shouldn't be able to get near your heart for awhile, so you won't have to worry about passing out again." he answers, smiling at me.

"Well, thank you." I said, allowing myself a small smile. "Not a problem, Sora. You know I'd do anything to keep you and the others safe." he says. "I know." I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and faced Yen Sid. He looked at me expectantly. "Master Yen Sid?" I asked. "Yes, Sora?" he asked in return. "I will stay here, and allow you to fix me, to take the Darkness away." I said. "I assumed you would, I'm glad you chose to let me, instead of having to force you, like I had thought you would make me." he says. "But," I said calmly, "I want to go with them to set Kairi free first."

"As I assumed you would." says Yen Sid, nodding. "It's good to finally have you back, Sora." says Ventus, patting me on the back, a smile on his face. I smiled lightly, "I was always here, Ven, just, hiding." "Well stop that!" says Riku, causing everyone, including me, to laugh. "Everything is nice and all, btu Sora ins't out of the woods yet. Now go, you will find Master Eraqus on the lowest side of Wayward Town. Go, then go quickly to Kingdom Hearts, and release your friends." says Yen Sid.

"we will do our best." says Ventus. "Of course you will, Young Masters. When you have released them, please, bring them back here, I have something I would like to discuss with the young Princess and the special Nobody." says Yen Sid. "Of course, Master." says Aqua. And with that, we said our good-byes, we left the Mysterious Tower, and we headed right for Wayward Town. _I hope I don't run into Tira and her friends...But Yen Sid said Eraqus is on the other side...so maybe I won't. _

When we finally get to Wayward Town, we instantly go for the bottom side, landing in a place with a big castle-like building and we unsummoned our riders and deactivated our armor. I glanced over at the three Masters and they were all smiling. "Feels good to be back here." says Terra. "I know!" says Ventus, "I haven't been here in so long!" "None of us have, Ven." giggles Aqua.

So we all headed for the door to the castle place and right as terra goes to knock on the door the door opens. An older man is standing there, he has dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, tan skin, dark eyes, he's wearing weird robe-like clothes and black shoes. He sees Terra and smiles. "Terra, my son! You have come back!" the old man says happily. Terra kneels before the old man and smiles, "Indeed I have, Master Eraqus."

Eraqus hugs terra, and terra hugs him back. When he lets Terra go terra says, "Ven and Aqua are here too." Eraqus's face lit up and he looks around terra and ventus immedietly runs up to the old man. "Master!" he says cheerfully. Eraqus hugs Ventus and Aqua comes up to them and smiles. "Ah, Aqua." says Eraqus, a fond sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, "I am happy to see my little lady has grown into a spectacular woman." "Thank you, Master." says Aqua, hugging Eraqus as well.

Once everyone greeted Eraqus, and we all introduced ourselves we sat in the living room inside the castle place and Riku was filling Eraqus in on why we came here seeking his help. "so, do you know how to do it, Master?" asks Ventus eagerly. "To unseal Kingdom hearts, one's heart must be as pure as the one who sealed it. Who was it again that you said sealed it, Young Master Riku?" asks Eraqus. "Princess Kairi." says Riku. We had been adressing her as that to explain that she was the seventh Princess of Heart.

"Ah yes, a Princess of Heart, the most purest of heart. I'm sure I can unseal it for you. I will do anything to make my former students happy." says Eraqus with a smile. "Oh thank you, Master!" says Aqua, giving the old man a hug once more. "So, we must go to Kingdom Hearts now. That's the only place to unseal it at. So, where is the closest world to it?" asks Eraqus. "The World That Never Was." I asnwer, remembering that day all too well.

"Then off we go." says Eraqus, smiling still. We all agree and regroup outside. We all summon our Keyblade Riders, even Eraqus, which I had expected, since he taught Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. We all summoned our armor, again Eraqus as well. Then, just as quickly as we left the Mysterious Tower, we left Wayward Town. Now our only destination was The World That Never Was. _Hold on, Kairi. I'll be there soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! In Riku's P.O.V. enjoy!**

* * *

We finally made it to The World That Never Was with Master Eraqus. Once we land and we deactivate everything we make our way to the place closest to Kingdom Hearts, just as we have before. No one spoke as we made our way there, but once we got there, someone spoke. And it was Sora. "Master Eraqus?" he asked, "Once you unseal Kingdom Hearts, can I be the one to go in and get the girls out?"

"I would love to let you, Sora, but Kingdom Hearts will only allow someone with a truely pure heart to go in." answers Eraqus, a sad look at Sora. Sora pouts slightly but nods in aunderstanding. "So who should go?" asks Roxas. "I believe it would have to be Miss Aqua, she seems to be the one here with the purest heart, her or Ventus." says Eraqus, looking at all of us for agreement. I'll aid the old man. "I think you're right." I said, "It should be Ventus who goes."

"M-me?" asks Ventus in shock. "Yeah, ven should go." says Aqua, "After all, he is the purest among us. Right, Master Eraqus?" "Indeed, my dear." is Eraqus's answer. Soon, everyone was rooting for Ventus to go. He agred and Eraqus started his unsealing of Kingdom Hearts. "I, Eraqus, Master of the Keyblade of Light, command the being of KIngdom Hearts to become unsealed once again!" he chants.

After he finishes his chant, the huge heart shaped moon in the sky glows briliant light, blinding us all. Once the light had disappeared, Kingdom Hearts was glowing in soft pink once again, and once again, hearts began to float up to it. "Now, Ventus! Go through the portal I created and bring those girls back!" says Aqua. Ventus nods and runs through her portal.

* * *

When Ventus came back he was leading two girls with him. A certain blond Nobody who stole Roxas's heart, and a certain violet haired heart wrecker who stole Sora's. "Namine, Kairi, welcome back." I said, a smile on my face. Namine instantly waved at me, then ran to Roxas, who hugged her tightly, burrying his face in her hair. Kairi looks at Sora and I and smiles sheepishly, "Hey guys."

"KAIRI!" screams Sora, attacking her with the biggest hug I have ever seen him give anyone, including when he came back from the Darkness, he's hugging her tighter than he had then! She laughs and hugs him back. I walk up to them, but not too close, they need their space as well. "Sora, your hair.." says Kairi, pulling at one of his spiky black locks.

"Yeah, new style?" laughs Sora. Kairi laughs back, "I don't think so!" I can't help but to chuckle at their exchange. "Kairi," says Sora, seriously now, "you broke up with me." "I know, and I'm so sorry, I just thought I was doing what was right for you, but now I know I was being selfish. I'm not th eonly one who needs you now. I'm just jealous of sharing my Key Bearer." she answers, smiling lovingly at him.

he grins and hugs her again. I finally step in and separate the two, gaining a hug and the shout of my name from the violet haired heart wrecker, okay, okay, from Kairi. I husg her back, I missed her too. She releases me and we then regroup. "YTen Sid said he wanted to see them." says Xion. "Yeah, that's right." nods Sora. "You guys take them to Master Yen Sid," says Ventus, "I'll take Master Eraqus back to his world." "I'll come with you, ven!" says Aqua. "Nah, I can handle it, Aqua." says Ventus with a smile. Aqua smiles and nods, allowing Ventus to leave with the old man.

So we all suited up and summoned our riders. We set off in one direction, while Ventus and Eraqus went in another. We were explaining everything that had happened to us since Kairi left to Kairi and Namine. Just as we were passing a world I didn't recognize, our riders started to malfunction and we all started to crash towards that world, we tried everything, but the riders wouldn't work!

We crash landed in a desert-like place. I deactived my armor and unsummoned my blade to make sure everyone was all right. Everyone seemed fine. "Where are we?" I asked, taking a looka round, finding nothing but dirt and weeds. And something more strange than the desert weeds, I see Keyblades stuck in the ground just about everywhere. _What is this place? _

I hear Aqua gasp and I face her in expectation. "You know where we are?" I asked. Terra was staring around in amazement and shock. "You know too?" I asked him. "Spill it!" snaps Roxas, "Just where the hell are we?" "In the Keyblade Graveyard!" says the voice of one of the most annoying people I know. I looked around, instantly spotting the boy in the dark suite similar to what I once wore. "Vanitas." I growled.

"Well hello to you too, Riku." he smirks. He's still wearing his helmet, but that doesn't mean I don't know when he's smirking at me. Aqua stands and points her Keyblade at him, "what the hell do you want? Why won't you just stay dead?" "If I was dead, your lives would be boring." he laughs. She narrows her eyes and Terra stands beside her, summoning his Keyblade as well. "It's a pity Veni Boy ins't here," he laughs, "It would make such a great reunion!"

"You shut up about Ventus!" growls Aqua, lowering her Keyblade, but obviously preparing for battle. "Why?" laughs Vanitas, "It isn't like _any_ of _you_ can _kill_ me!" "We'll just see about that." growls Terra. "You know, I neevr knew what Xehanort saw in you, terra. You _fight_ like a _girl!_" laughs Vanitas, enraging Terra, like it's obvious he had intended to.

"That's enough." I growled, "I know you didn't just come here to taunt us. What is it you really want? Why did you make us crash here?" "Look who's got the brains of the group! Certainly not tall red head over there!" laughs Vanitas. Axel growled and instantly summoned flaming Chakrams. "You wanna test that you Darkness drop out?" Axel growls.

"It's quite simple. You see, Xehanort has become interested in Sora. Since Sora harbors so much Darkness within him, but yet his heart holds on. Xehanort wants to take Sora, break his will, and let the Darkness have him, then turn him into his final stupid member of his Organization. And you see, my job is to retrieve him, but no one said I could have some fun with you losers first." says Vanitas, sounding cocky as hell.

"You're not taking Sora anywhere!" shouts Kairi, summoning her Keyblade instantly. I summon my weapon, along with Roxas, Namine, and Xion. Vanitas takes off his helmet and throws it down, a big grin on his face. "You wanna play it like that? So be it!" he laughs, summoning the X-Blade. Xion instantly transforms like she did when she faced Xehanort and looked at me. "Plan, Riku?" she asks.

"Nope, just beat the shit out of him, and don't let him get to Sora." I answered. Eveyone agreed, and I made Sora promise to stay near the back of the group so Vanitas can't get to him easily. He agreed, after some brief arguing. Vanitas laughs and the battle begins when he darts for Aqua, who shoots ice at him and flips away from his incoming attack, which allows Terra to get a small combo hit on him.

Terra jumps away from Vanitas, Roxas comes in from the side, getting mno more than two combo hits in on Vanitas and Vanitas lashes back, getting a combo hit on Roxas just as Axel knocks Vanitas away from Roxas with one of his flaming Chakrams. "Now who's brainless?" he growls, his Chakram coming back to him and he catches it. "Thanks." smiles Roxas, who quickly goes back to attacking Vanitas.

Vanitas jumps away from Roxas, but gets hit by Aqua. _What's goin on here? Vanitas is never this lagging? Why is he losing so badly? He's fought and won against us all before, not that long ago. Unless...Unless he's planning this! _I instantly run up to them, keeping Kairi and SOra away from the fight, though Sora protests. "GUys!" I yelled, getting my own combo in on Vanitas. "You won't succeed." I growled at him. "Oh won't I?" he smirks.

Suddenly I realize the ground below us is nothing but Darkness, and everyone is slowly being sucked in. Everyone except Kairi and Sora. "Guys!" I hissed, "Get away from Vanitas! It's a trap! GEt away!" I kept Vanitas locked with me while the others made their hasty retreat, so he couldn't stop them ."Big mistake." he growls, suddenly blasting me with intense Darkness.

I'm thrown back, landing on my back, gasping for air, suddenly aware of how it feels to be shot with Darkness without Darkness already in my body. "What's the matter, Riku?" he smirks, "Can't take the darkness any more? Is my attack too much? Here, this will put you out of your misery!" He goes to strike me with the X-Blade, but then something flashes and he's locked with someone else. And to my fearfulness, he's locked with Sora.

"Sora, you idiot!" I hiss, "Get the hell out of here! It's you he wants!" Aqua heals me and Sora jumps away from Vanitas, shooting light at Vanitas, one after the other intently. _He wants to kill Vanitas, but Vanitas won't fall this easy, there has to be a way tot ake him down though! _I got up and ran at Vanitas, intending to make him pay for making me look weak in front of Sora and the others.

He smirks at me but I get a few good combo hits on him and he jumps back, clutching his side in pain. "You'll pay for that!" he growls, shooting Darkness at me, which I avoid in swift movements. He growls and heals himself, then he runs for Soras, but Aqua blocks his way, lcoking blades with him, just as I and Sora had done. She pushes againt him, he pushes back, but harder than her, which is pushign her to the ground, but Terra comes to her rescue, hitting Vanitas from the side.

Aqua and Roxas join in on the assault on Vanitas, also accompanied by Namine, who's mostly using magic. Kairi also joins in, but not very much, since most of the attacking is being donw by Terra and Aqua. Namine, Kairi, and Roxas pull back and Aqua jumps to avoid an attack from Vanitas, but as she moves away, Xion finally moves in, beating terra at attacking, which causes him to back away to watch in awe at Xion's unknown skill. Even I'm impressed at how she's fighting.

Vanitas goes to hit her with the X-Blade but she blocks it with one of her swords, hitting him single handed with her other, causing him to have to jump away, but she's ruthless and keeps on him, attack after attack. Vanitas is easily having a hard time with Xion, but he doesn't look too upset. _What's he doing?_ Then it hits me. I quickly turn from the fight just in time to see a Dark portal appearing behind Sora and Kairi. _He's been stalling us! _

"Kairi! Sora!" I scream, running as fast as I can to get to them, "Get out of the way! Vanitas's been stalling us! Move!" Sora pushes Kairi away from him, she lands a few feet away, laying on her side. Sora tries to duck to the side but Xehanort appears just as he does and Xehanort grabs him by the back of his collar, a grin on the old man's face.

"Sora!" I scream, raising my blade, ready to fight the old man to save my best friend. "Riku, help!" Sora shrieks. Xehanort laughs, "You are too late for that, Riku!" He throws Sora into the portal behind him and laughs and then speaks, "Quit fooling around and finish them, Vanitas! I have what I came for." Vanitas gets a sick grin on his face and starts glowing in Darkness, "My pleasure!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 in Sora's P.O.V. because it fits in with what's going on, I know you're all wanting to know what will happen to Sora. So here's your update! **

XXXxxxXXX

Once I was thrown into the dark vortex I couldn't see a thing. I know I'm surrounded by Darkness, but I can't see. Suddenly I feel a pain in my chest, being around all this Darkness is rising the entity in my body, bringing me great pain, since the Darkness can't get to my heart because of the barrier, which Vanitas will probably remove. Even the light the King gave me is disappearing, if this goes on, I will be overrun. But that's what Xehanort wants.

Suddenly I am joined by none other than Xehanort himself and I flare up at him. He pays no mind to my glare and pulls me forcefully off the ground and drags me along with him. I try to fight him off, but the pain in my chest is becoming worse by the second. I groan in pain and Xehanort smirks, "Can't take the Darkness, little one?" I growl and him and he laughs, the sound sort of hollow, like there's no feeling in it at all.

I groan again, suddenly feeling very very weak. Xehanort notices this with confusion. He stops, also stopping me and he examines me, looking me up and down. "Why is being in just a travel portal so painful?" he frowns, "I know of your Darkness, but why is it hurting you so much?" "B-because of the barrier Vanitas set around my heart." I choked out._ Wait, did I just give the **enemy** information? What's gotten into me? I'd never give my enemy information as important as the barrier protecting my heart from the Darkness! _

"A barrier hmm?" he asks, sounding interested. I answered with a growl and he snickered. He lunges his hand into my chest and instantly pain shoots through, me, feeling like my insides are on fire, obviously I screamed in pain. He hisses and pulls his hand out of my chest. I guess the barrier won't let him get my heart. "So it seems only Vanitas can get rid of it. Fine, when he returns from killing your pathetic friends I'll have him remove it." says Xehanort in a bored tone.

He drags me along with him as he heads through the portal, opening another one already inside and he throws me through it first. I gasp for air, realizing I'm not in the Dark Corridor any longer. But, to my pain, I'm in a much worse place. I'm in the castle the New Organization are residing in. Xehanort comes out behind me, the portal closing as well. "As you can see," he says, "Vanitas's plan has worked. We now have the Key Bearer."

I looked around at all twelve of the figures in black coats, including Xehanort, but it seems I've miscounted. There's thirteen people here, but I know he isn't the final member, I can't say how, but I do know he isn't technically "one of them." My eyes widen when I also realize Ixakri is here too. _Didn't Kairi kill her three months or so ago? _

Ixakri notices me looking at her and she smirks, pulling her hood up over her face. I look at the new person, he seems familiar some how, but I know I've never seen him before. Then I remember Aqua's description of the boy from her nightmares. It's him. The same boy who haunts Aqua's dreams, is standing right across the room. I feel this isn't going to be a pleasant visit.

"Sora," says Xehanort, "I would like you to meet all of our members." I glare at him but he ignores me and continues talking. "You know Larxene, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia, and Ixakri. Now, I would like you to meet Auron." says Xehanort. "Who's he?" I asked, looking towards the boy from Aqua's nightmares. "That is none of your business, but I assure you he isn't the final member." says Xehanort calmly.

"Then who is? Or haven't you found one yet?" I asked, sort of in a growl. "I have found one. But we shall discuss that later. Ixakri! Auron! Take Sora to his cell." says Xehanort, leaving me alone in the room with the people I hate the most. _Wait, who's Auron? Don't I know him? Oh my god! I do know Auron! We fought together against Hades! But, what is he doing here? Why side with the Darkness? _

I stood slowly as Ixakri and Auron pulled me off the ground and led me down a dark hall way. How stereotypical, people of Darkness don't put any lights in their castle. Bunch of losers. _But again, why is Auron here? Why would he side with the Darkness? Is he being controlled like Riku was? Is he an enemy? Or a friend? I have to ask him, but I can't with Ixakri here.. _

They bring me to an empty cell near the end of the hall. Ixakri releases me to unlock the cell, but Auron keeps a hold, so I can't escape. But I'm still going to try, after all, I'm Sora for crying out loud! I struggle slightly, but Auron's hold is very strong on my arm, so I just give it up for another time. Ixakri grabs me and throw me into the cell then she locks it behind me, a smug smirk on her face, well, the part that isn't hidden.

I growl at them and they leave almost immedietly. I sigh and look around my tiny jail cell. There's only three things in here; a bed that is attacked to the wall, a sink with a mirror attached and a metal toilet near the corner of the wall. There's no way in hell I'm ever using that thing! I made myself comfortable on the iron based bed and sat there silently, trying to think of ways to escape, but I don't even know where I am right now. _Riku, Kairi, guys please hurry and find me, and please don't let Vanitas kill any of you! _

XXXxxxXXX

A few hours later Larxene shows up and drags me out of my cell by the collar of my shirt. She sneers and throws me down onto the floor in the big room I came to first when Xehanort threw me through the Dark Corridor. All the members were here except Xehanort and the boy from Aqua's nightmares. Larxene sneers down at me and goes to stand by Auron._ Those two know each other? _

I slowly bring myself to a sitting position and I realize everyone here is either sneering, or wearing bored, but evil expressions._ Well this can't be good. _The first one to approach me is Demyx, he's sneering down at me. "I liked you better as Roxas." he says softly, then he strums on his sitar and shouts out, "Dance Water Dance!" and suddenly I'm thrown into the wall behind me by a small but very strong tidal wave.

I cringe and slowly stand up. I go to summon my Keyblade but I am knocked back down by more water based attacks, half of the water going down my throat, causing me to gag and cough, fighting for air. This just makes the room erupt into laughter. _These bastards want to play with me! _I gasp for air, slowly getting to my feet once more, I'm now drenched in water, making me feel sluggish and tired from the loss of air.

"Don't hog the Key Bearer, Demyx!" sneers Xigbar. Demyx laughs and backs away from me. Suddenly an arrow is shot through my arm and my eyes widen in pain and I cry out, causing everyone to laugh yet again. I cringed, pulling the arrow out of my arm and grasping the part of my arm that's now bleeding and I suck in breath to keep from crying out again. The pain is unbearable!

Just as I had gotten the first arrow out, another was shot at me, it buries itself deep within my left shoulder and I cry out, falling forward, only catching myself on my hands and knees, my head bowed in pain. The members continue to laugh at my growing pain and I grit my teeth to keep from lashing back, never a good idea when your enemies have you at their mercy, but of course you don't admit that either.

Suddenly someone has a fist full of my hair and pulls me up off the ground by my hair, my blood spilling out onto the floor. It's none other than Larxene. She sneers at me and laughs, "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer!" "Don't break the toy now, Larxene. We don't want a redo of the replica fiasco." says Vexen, who receives a death glare from Larxene.

"I won't break him. And the replica wasn't my fault, the brat wasn't doing as he was programmed to!" she growls. "My creations work just fine before you get a hold of them." says Vexen coldly. "Yours suck." she says, rolling her eyes, then she returns her attention to me and sneers. "Now, time to make you suffer." she says sweetly, but her words are full of venom.

She summons her knives and grins evilly. I try to shrink back, but she still has a tight grip on my hair. So moving is out of the question. I grunt in anticipated pain and shut my eyes tightly. **_You have the power to fight back, Sora. So why not let it out and stop all this? You can easily take these losers out. _**_Ansem...SHUT UP! _

I won't let him get to me. Suddenly I gasp, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I open my eyes to see bloody knives sticking out of my stomach. Larxene pulls her knives out and drops me, I instantly fall to the floor and try to get up, though my limbs were screaming in defeat. But I'm me, and I don't accept defeat. I pushed off the ground and stumbled a bit, but at least I'm standing now, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Lightning!" grins Larxene, lifting her arm, allowing lightning to appear, and strike me, shocking me instantly, making my insides feel like their on fire and that causes me to scream in bloody murder. She laughs until someone interrupts their fun by saying, "Did Master Xehanort say you could torture the Key Bearer? I believe he did not." The voice belongs to the boy from Aqua's nightmares.

"You." she growls, stopping her attack, causing me to fall down with exhaustion. I look at the boy and he's glaring hatefully at the members. "Master Xehanort did not say you could harm the Key Bearer, so why have you disobeyed him? You do realized you will be punished yes?" he asks. Larxene says nothing and glares back. The room is silent, then the boy comes up to me and uses a weird healing spell that is similar to Cure but it is used with Darkness.

He lifts me up and I give him a look of confusion. _Why does it feel like I know this guy? He reminds me of someone, but I can't figure out who! _"Master Xehanort wants to speak with you, Key Bearer, so that is where I am taking you." he says, leading me by my arm down a different hall way from the one my cell is in. He takes me very far down a hall and then up some stairs and then into huge black double doors. The boy knocks and the doors open and he leads me inside. "I have brought him as requested. Oh, and the members were having fun torturing him, you didn't say they could do that did you?" says the boy.

"I did not. And very well, tell them to expect punishment. As for you, Sora, I have plans for you." says Xehanort. "Very well." says the boy, leaving the room, the doors closing behind him. I groan, knowing I'm now alone with this lunatic. He gets up from his chair and walks up to me. Vanitas appears and he smirks at me. "Hiya, Sora!" he laughs.

"What have you done to my friends?" I growled instantly. "I tried to kill them, but the stupid brat with the magic armor and swords unleashed her ultimate attack, making herself very tall and whatever, and I had to retreat. But I will get them again, they know I will." says Vanitas, rolling his eyes. "Vanitas, remove the lock from Sora's heart. We have work to do." says Xehanort. Vanitas's eyes go dark and he grins mischievously, "My pleasure, this will hurt, Sora. It will hurt a lot!"

I groan and he walks up to me. I try to back away but Xehanort holds me still and I struggle against him but I'm just not strong enough at the moment, I may have been healed, but it didn't return my strength. Vanitas snickers and shoves his hand right into my chest, causing me to scream at the sudden and intense pain I am now receiving.

I continue screaming as I feel sudden pressure, not around, but actually on my heart. My screaming intensifies as the pain does. Vanitas laughs and I can visibly see his arm twist, which causes more pain, so in return, I scream more. Xehanort looks bored as hell and I grasp Vanitas's arm, trying to pull it from my chest, but with how weak I am, I can not move him at all.

He pulls his hand from my chest and suddenly I feel faint, but I force myself to stay aware, I'm in a dangerous situation right now. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind the best I can. "The barrier has been unlocked. Release his inner Darkness." says Vanitas, stepping away from me. Xehanort thrust his hand into my chest and I yelp from sudden pain and he grabs a hold of my heart, literally.

I scream as I can literally_ feel_ the Darkness seeping in, and also, something is entering my body, slowly affecting my entire being. Xehanort pulls his hand out, and with it is a small round glowing entity of light. _My heart. _Xehanort puts both hands around the small glowing object and when he moves his hand, there is a pale light glowing chain leading from the light object to my chest, and a black glowing chain from the light object, leading to a new object that looks identical to the light one, only this one is black, filled with Darkness.

"Wh-what are those?" I gasped, suddenly finding it very difficult to just stay standing, let alone make my throat form words. "This one," says Xehanort, placing his hand around the light object, "is your heart. And this one," he places his other hand around the dark object, "is your inner Darkness." I gasped, feeling very afraid that he can do this, separate those, and even pull them from inside me.

Suddenly Xehanort smashes the light object and shoves the dark one back inside me. My eyes widen and I scream from great pain. Xehanort laughs and I fall to the floor, screaming terribly. Vanitas is leaning against the wall snickering. "You should have joined us a long time ago, Sora!" laughs Vanitas. I keep screaming for a few hours more.

When I finally stop screaming, I can't remember anything at all. My entire mind is just a blank. I sit up slowly, staring into a mirror I hadn't noticed before. I have brown hair and blue eyes, but who am I? I look up at an old man and a boy who looks like me but with gold eyes and black hair. "Wh-who are you?" I asked, "and who...am I?"

"I am Xehanort, and you listen to me now." says the old man, who calls himself Xehanort. "And I'm Vanitas. Oh, and you're Sora." says the kid who looks like me, Vanitas. "So, I work for you, Xehanort?" I asked in confusion. "Yes, and if you address me, address me only as Master Xehanort. Understand?" asks Master Xehanort. I nod, "Yes, Master Xehanort." "Good boy. Now, your first assignment. Kill the one called Riku." says Master Xehanort, a sneer coming across his face. "Yes, Master." I say in a nonchalant tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! Yay! Almost 10! XD Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter in Ventus's P.O.V. **

XXXxxxXXX

Master Eraqus and I used the final wind combo and the giant Dusk Nobody fell, disappearing, and it was gone before it hit the ground. "It's gone." I breathed. "Indeed it is." says Eraqus, smiling at me, "You've grown in strength, Ventus, I am very proud of you." I smile brightly, "Thanks, Master. It means a lot that you are proud of me. It's really great to fight along side you, you should come with us, help us defeat Xehanort once and for all!"

"Ventus, that isn't something I can do. I'm glad you want me to fight along side you, I really am, but defeating Xehanort is your destinies, not mine, you and your friends have come a long way, I have no need but to help you get a little farther. How you work things out is up to you and your friends. I must stay here and protect this world, you must go and help your friends." says Eraqus.

"Oh." I mutter. Eraqus smiles and places a hand on my shoulder gently. "Ventus," he says, "Don't be sad. There is nothing else I can teach you. You and Terra and Aqua have all come a long way. You have experience that even I do not. So be a good young man, and help those who truly need it." I nod, now determined to find and help my friends finally defeat Xehanort. But first, they should be at the Mysterious Tower by now, so that's where I have to go.

"So, you know what to do now?" asks my old master. "Indeed I do, Master." I said, smiling lightly, "The others should be at the Mysterious Tower with Master Yen Sid and King Micky." "Then you should meet them there, yes?" asks Master Eraqus. "Yep." I laugh. He suddenly hugs me and I hugs him back. "Be careful out there, Ventus, I don't want to lose you and the others again." he says. I nod and pull away from the old man who was once my master, "I will be, I promise."

He nods and I summon my armor and Keyblade Rider and I jump on it, quickly zooming away from my home world, making my way to my friends at the Mysterious Tower. After a few minutes of flying through the Between Space, I finally came to the Mysterious Tower. I landed and desummoned my Rider and deactivated my armor and knocked on the front door.

The doors open immedietly and Yen Sid's voice says, "Come in, Ventus." I walk int and up some stairs until I get to Yen Sid's office. Micky ins't here now, but I'm sure he will be sooner or later. I looked around, realizing I am alone in here with Yen Sid. Before I even get the chance to speak, he interrupts me by saying, "The others haven't made it here yet."

"They're not here? Why not?" I asked in confusion. "They were on their way here, but some unknown force pulled them all into a different world." says Yen Sid. "An unknown force? Why didn't you stop it? Help them?" I asked, suddenly getting angry. "It is not my place to interfere in the affairs of other worlds, or interfere with their enemies unless they show up here." he answers.

"Ugh, what world were they sucked into?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. "In the Keyblade Graveyard." he answers. "What?" I gasped, "Vanitas lives there doesn't he?" "No, but close, Vanitas was there though, as was Xehanort." he answers. "What? I-is everyone okay?" I asked. "Be calm, Ventus, everyone was all right. Except for Sora." he says. "Sora?" I asked, "What happened to Sora?"

"Sora was taken by Xehanort." he answers. I gasp and he looks at me. "Wh-what is he planning to do with Sora?" I asked, "Sora's going to be okay right?" "Xehanort is planning to release Sora's inner Darkness, thus turning him into the Thirteenth Darkness." says Yen Sid. I gasped again, but now I'm angry. _How dare he do such a terrible thing to Sora! I have to stop him, the others won't be able to fight against Sora, I know they won't. _

"Do you know where Xehanort took Sora?" I asked. "That, I am afraid, I do not." says Yen Sid. I nod and make my way out of the Mysterious Tower and I activate my armor, summon my Keyblade, turn it into my Rider and I jumped on it, zooming away toward the Keyblade Graveyard. After a few minutes I am finally in the atmosphere of the Keyblade Graveyard, and soon I can see the others, they are all looking up at me, Roxas is pointing at me, well, he was a second ago.

I land and instantly I'm "attacked" by Aqua. She hugs me very tightly and I can't help but to hug her back. "Ven!" she says happily, "How did everything go?" "It was fine, I would have been back earlier but Eraqus and I were attacked by a giant Dusk Nobody but we finished it off quickly. So I went to the Mysterious Tower, thinking you guys were there, but no one but Yen Sid was there when I got there. Yen Sid also told me that Vanitas and Xehanort attacked you guys, taking Sora." I answered.

"So you know, well at least we don't have to explain it." says Riku, rolling his eyes. "But that's not all he told me." I said. "What else has he told you?" asks Terra, actually interested. Come to think of it, everyone looks interested. "He told me that Xehanort plans to release Sora's inner Darkness and make him the Thirteenth Darkness." I answered, "We have to stop him, there's no way any of us can stand to hurt Sora."

"None of us." says Kairi, "So what do we do when he shows up? We know they are going to send him after us." "You're right." I said, "But the only thing I can come up with is to get him to remember everything, bring his Light back." I answered. "How can we do that?" asks Aqua. "I don't know." I said, shaking my head. "We'll think of something, so don't worry too much about it." says Riku.

"I know, but we don't know when Sora'll show up to fight us." I said, looking at him, "We need a plan and we need a plan now." "Ventus is right." says Xion, "We don't know how strong Sora will be in the Darkness, but we know we can't bring ourselves to kill him, so we need a plan, because he'll be brainwashed to kill us." "That's right. Whatever we choose to do, we're going to need a plan, Riku." says Axel.

"I know that!" snaps Riku, "I told you I'll think of something so just lay off!" "Riku, please calm down." says Namine softly. Riku sighs and looks at the special Nobody. "Right, sorry, things are just overwhelming me right now." he sighs. "that's all right, Riku. Things are overwhelming all of us." says Aqua, laying a hand on Riku's shoulder to calm him down.

He shakes his head and pushes her hand away and goes back into leader mode as I call it. Basically it's when his eyes go hard and he shows neutral emotions. Which he tends to do a lot. "You're all right." he says, "We need a plan and we need one now." "So, have you come up with one?" asks Namine. He smiles lightly, "Infact, I have, Namine."

"You do?" asks Roxas, seeming interested. "What have you come up with?" asks Kairi. "Namine?" asks Riku, looking at the blond Nobody. "Yes?" she asks, looking right back at him. "Can you still control the Chains of Memory?" asks Riku. _Chains of Memory? Namine can control them? Why didn't anyone tell me this? _"Yes, why? You don't want me to-" she says, Riku cutting her off by saying, "Yes, I do."

_What does he want her to do? _"But the last time I did that he didn't wake up for two years!" she cries. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Namine, calm down, I don't want you to change his memories, just find where they have been stored, and bring them back to where they belong. Can you do that?" he asks. "Oh, um.. I think so, it shouldn't be too hard, since they weren't replaced like before, they are probably just broken. Which I can fix quite easily, but he has to be near me." she answers thoughtfully.

"Great. When he shows up, start working on it, I'll keep him busy so he can't hurt you, just stay far enough away to not get hurt, but close enough that you can fix the chains, okay?" asks Riku. Namine nods and looks to be lost in thought. Roxas looks around. _Has he noticed something? _"Roxas?" I ask, looking at him in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"I feel..." he mutters, still looking around. "What is it, Roxas?" asks Axel, looking slightly worried, and very confused. Everyone is looking at him now. _What is it he's feeling... Oh...that's what he's feeling. I'm feeling it too now, this feeling of dread, it's centered here, but where here? This is what Roxas has been looking for... _"I feel it too." I said, keeping my eyes on Roxas. "What do you feel?' asks Terra. "Dread." I answer plainly.

"Dread?" asks Aqua in confusion, and slightly fear? "Yeah. It's strange, but I feel an entity of dread sinking into this world." I answered. "I feel it too." says Roxas, no longer looking for the source of the dread. "I feel it too.." mutters Kairi. "What?' asks Riku, looking at the violet haired teen. "I feel the sense of dread to." "Hmm, so Roxas, Ven, and Kairi feel it but we don't?" asks Terra.

"His heart." mutters Riku. "What?" asks Aqua. "His heart, Sora's heart. Roxas was inside Sora's heart, just as Ventus, and Kairi was when the Darkness took our Islands the first time, when he saw her in the cave, her heart went inside him. They feel this, because they are linked to Sora. Which means, Sora's on his way here." explains Riku.

"We know we have the plan for Namine to bring his memories back, but how can we keep him from killing us?" asks Axel. "We'll stall him by fighting, keep on him, wear him down, but don't injure him too badly, we'll need to fight back, but don't hurt him very much. Keep in mind Sora's our friend, not our enemy." answers Riku in his leader ship voice.

"Sounds like a plan then." says Terra. "If anyone gets hurt too badly, I'll heal them quickly so they don't have to waste their magic on themselves while fighting." says Aqua. "Great idea!" I said, smiling. She smiles and nods. "Okay, everyone else fight with me, Kairi, stay behind with Namine, make sure she can get the job done." instructs Riku. "But I want to help wear him down!" she objects.

"Kairi, I know for a fact that you are the only one of us who will never be able to raise a finger against Sora! Let us do it, you help Namine." says Riku sternly. Kairi huffs but doesn't say anything else. She walks over to Namine and stands there, looking slightly hurt and mostly angry. I smile softly and shake my head. _She just wants to be useful. _

Suddenly the feeling of dread is overwhelming and I almost fall down, as does Kairi and Roxas, but Axel and Xion catch Roxas, Namine and Riku catch Kairi and Aqua and Terra catch me. I straighten myself up, shaking my head to clear it, and as I look behind me, causing everyone else to turn and look behind as well, there's Vanitas in his armor, and Sora, also in his armor. Vanitas disappears, and Sora instantly runs right at Riku! Looks like now's the time to get to work!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is in Sora's P.O.V. Enjoy! **

XXXxxxXXX

"The silver haired one is Riku. All the others are just casualties that will get in your way, do with them as you please. Don't let Master Xehanort and I down, Sora." says Vanitas, jumping back onto his rider and disappearing. I summon my Keyblade and instantly run at the one called Riku. A tall red headed man throws fire at me and I easily dodge him, then a girl with long black hair comes at me with a Keyblade much like my own and she tries to confront me but I knock her away by shooting her with Darkness.

She falls back and I keep running for the silver haired one. The others that come at me I fend off easily. Now that I'm to the silver haired one I instantly lock blades with him and he looks at me with hurt and worry. I stare back with hatred and rage. Suddenly, as I'm locked with this boy, an image flashes into my head of a little boy who resembles me and a little boy who looks an awful lot like Riku sitting on a bent tree together talking and laughing.

I shake my head to get the image out of my head and it works and I pull back from the blade of the silver haired teen's and I jump right back in, slicing mercilessly at him, prepared to end this quickly, so I can just figure out what is going on in my mind. Everything is fuzzy. Suddenly there's an image in my head of the same brown haired boy and silver haired boy with a little violet haired girl on a beach. They are also smiling, talking, and laughing.

I shake that image away too and keep my attack on the silver haired boy named Riku. I've noticed no one else is trying to fight me, I know I didn't kill any of them, or even injure them very bad. I groan, getting my mind back to the battle, since Riku just managed to cut my side barely and I continue to attack him relentlessly. Another image flashes into my head of the brunette boy and the violet haired girl sitting together on the beach, talking and laughing, still little children.

I groan, shaking my head, trying to rid my mind of these absurd images and continue to fight. I can't let Master Xehanort down, if I do, who know what he will do. I continue to fight, getting a good combo hit on Riku before he goes back to blocking me again. I go to swipe at him but an image flashes into my head of the brunette and silverette, only older, maybe fourteen, they're on that same island, the silverette is giving the brunette a noogie and their both laughing while a fourteen year old girl with short violet hair is calling too them from a far.

I waver in my attack and I miss him completely. Now angered, I swing back at him, causing him to have to duck to avoid the swipe to his neck. I growl, having missed again. _What the hell is up with these images? Why do I keep seeing them? I don't even know those children! _Riku comes at me and I block him easily. "sora!" he gasps. "How do you know my name?" I growled.

"Sora, open your eyes! You know me!" he says. I growl, "My eyes are open!" and I push back against him, knocking him back some. I grin then run at him again, while he's on the ground. But as I go to strike him while he's down another image of the fourteen year old teens comes into my mind again. This time the brunette and violet haired girl are sitting on the bent tree and the silverette is leaning on it. they all seem to be talking about something. _The raft... Wait, what? _

I roar, slicing down through air, having missed my chance to attack because of the image. Riku is up and breathing heavily to my left side, a good few feet out of my weapon's length. _What the hell is up with these images? Why do they keep coming? They're distracting me from the battle I have to win! _I growl and run at Riku again, who immedietly goes into a defensive stance. _So he's going to keep blocking for now? But Why? _

I go for him again, but he block every move I throw at him. I keep at him, trying to break his guard so I can inflict some major damage on him. Just as I'm about to break through his guard another damn image comes into my head! The same teens, the violet haired girl calling to the two boys. The silverette is talking, then he throws a star shaped fruit to the brunette and laughed, running off. The brunette throws the star shaped fruit and runs after the silverette with a grin.

The image fades and I go back to attacking Riku, who still won't attack me! I growl, "Attack you coward!" "I don't want to hurt you, Sora." he says tiredly. "Hurt me?" I laughed, "Look which one of us is winning!" He smirks, "You're still in there." I frown, trying to remember where and when I had said that before. But it's no use, I can't remember.

I sigh, giving up on trying to remember, but then another image comes to my mind and I gasp, seeing the brunette reaching for the silverette who is being consumed by Darkness. _The Darkness... "Riku!" the brunette cries, "I can't reach you!" The silverette, Riku says nothing, just holds his hand out for the brunette to take. Then Darkness...and the words, "I'm not afraid of the Darkness, Sora." The Darkness... Riku... Sora... These...these are...my memories? But..how?_

_I-I can't remember, but I know these are my memories, I'm Sora! He's Riku! What's happening to me? _"Sora?" asks Riku in worry. I grasp my head and shut my eyes tight as more images flash instantly into my mind, connecting with other memories. _"How far can a raft take us?" "Who knows." "We'll never know unless we try." "Thanks, Kairi." "Heh heh, you're welcome."_

_"Hey! Have you forgotten about me?" "Riku!" "Whoa!" "I'm not doing all the work, and you, you're just as lazy as he is!" "Heh heh, so you've noticed! Okay! Let's finish it together!" Kairi... "Kairi's coming with us!" Riku... "The door has been connected." Ansem... The Seeker of Darkness... I killed him... Right? "Come on, Sora! We can do this together!" Riku... We closed the door... I'm starting... To remember... "Take care of her." I did... She was safe... Kairi..._

I clutch my head with both hands, my Keyblade disappearing. "Sora!" yells the voice I know, but I can't remember. _It's Kairi... Kairi... Kairi... "Sora, you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is... Over." Roxas... "You don't have what it takes to save Namine!" Riku... No... Replica... Namine... Who's... Namine...? "Sora! It's really you!" Kairi... "Kairi!" "Wait, what did you say?" "Riku." Kairi... "I am nobody." Ansem... But yet... That's Riku... Riku... My best friend..._

_"Riku! Riku's here! I searched everywhere for you!" "Come on, Sora, don't cry." Riku... "Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi... "I may not be the one you hold dearest to you, but I can wish we were." Namine... "We can be friends. After all, you're fixing our memories, that's the best we can ask of you." "Friends?" Namine... "Friends. Forgotten, but not lost." Forgotten... But not lost..._

_"Hang in there, Sora!" King... Micky... "There are many things you have yet to learn, Sora. I wish you luck." Yen... Sid... "Kairi? Who's that? I'm Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie... Hollow Bastion... "The Heartless obey me now, Sora!" Riku... "Riku, don't be stupid! Sooner or later they'll destroy you!" "Not me. My heart's too strong." Riku... "Yeah, that was Kairi. I'm sure of it. Kairi's here, and she's okay." Kairi... I saved her in Hollow Bastion... Didn't I?_

_"A Keyblade that unlocks people's heart. I wonder..." "Sora!" Kairi... I gave her my heart... that's right... I saved her... Then she... saved me... "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" "Kairi, thank you." "Sora!" Kairi brought me back... I was lost in the Darkness and her voice brought me back... "this time, we'll go together!" I said this to... "Yeah, on the same side." Riku..._

_"Sora! Riku!" Kairi was consumed by Darkness... That's when we fought... "The Light shall fall!" Xemnas... "I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts, is Light!" I said this as Ansem tried to unleash Kingdom Hearts... But he was wrong... He thought it was Darkness... But it was filled with Light... "Kairi!" "Sora!" "Kairi, remember what i said before, I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!" "I know you will!"_

_Kairi... "We'll be together forever, right, Sora?" "Uh, yeah!" "Look sharp!" Roxas... "You forgot my name? Thank's a lot, Kairi! Okay, here's a hint, it starts with an "S."" "Right, it starts with an "S" right? Sora?" Kairi... "To make sure my best friend sleeps peacefully." Riku. But, that ins't my memory... It's... Xion's... "You know why the sun set's red? Because out of all the colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." Roxas's memory of Axel... Axel... "Kairi's in the dungeon in The Castle That Never Was." Axel helped me save her... He died helping me save her..._

_"It's over." Riku... "No! Don't say that! It isn't over! It's just not!" "This is where we belong. Kairi on the Islands, us here." "W-we're back." "You're home." Kairi... I love you... "I love you, Kairi." "Take care of her." "How about I take over you and kill all your little friends while they think it's you?" Vanitas... He tricked me... Can it be... I'm on the wrong side...?_

_"Game over, Vanitas. I win." We fought... I won... Yet he didn't die... "Roxas?" "V-Ventus?" "Kairi! I need you to stay!" "Sora, if it means you'll let me go, I'm breaking up with you!" Kairi broke my heart... To seal Kingdom Hearts... Then we brought her and Namine back... "Only one with a pure heart can undo what a pure heart has done." Master Eraqus helped us save them..._

_That's right... Xehanort appeared and kidnapped me... "You shall become the Thirteenth Darkness!" Xehanort is a fool... I will destroy him... "Kill the one named Riku." Xehanort ordered me to kill my best friend. But, I remember everything now, I won't hurt my friends! Never again will I let the Darkness harm any of them! _My eyes suddenly open, I feel someone is holding onto me. I look down to my left. I see violet hair against my arm, and thin tanish arms wrapped around me. Suddenly a sensation of Light fills me and I can no longer feel the Darkness, but this time, I know Kairi didn't steal it. "Kairi." I breathe.

"Sora!" she gasps, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I look at her lovingly and I move to wrap my arms around her as well. "You've saved me again." I breathed, breathing in the smell of strawberries off of her hair. She smiles and pulls away from me. "Namine did too. She reconnected all your memories." smiles Kairi. I look to where the blond Nobody is smiling next to Roxas, a look of pride on her face and I smile at her, "thanks again, Namine. Forgotten, but not gone. Right?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is in Namine's P.O.V. Enjoy and be happy and leave wonderous reviews! :D **

XXXxxxXXX

I gasped._ He remembers? H-how? I terminated all the memories of Castle Oblivion and of me!_ "Y-you...remember?" I blinked. "Yeah." he smiles. _Sora... How is this possible? If there was never a memory attached to the chains, he shouldn't be able to remember it. So why can he remember all that? There just isn't a way! _"Namine?" asks Roxas, "You okay?" "Yeah." I answer simply, even though my mind is on overload.

"But, Namine," says Riku, "You said he'd never remember his time in Castle Oblivion." "I know, and he shouldn't. I didn't reattach those memories to his chains when I fixed his real ones, he shouldn't remember anything about how we truly met." I answered. "But I do remember!" Sora protests, "I remember it all!" "That isn't possible." I said simply, "I deleted those memories, they shouldn't exist."

"But they do! I can prove it!" he pushes. "Why?" I asked, "They aren't important. They are better left forgotten." Not true." he says, now smiling, "It is important, it's how we met! How is that not important?" "Because I was forced to trick you that's how! I like it better that you met me when you met Roxas! You didn't know of my powers then!" I growled, something I rarely do, like, ever.

"But I don't care how it is that we met, what the circumstances were." he says, looking me dead in the eyes, "I care that we actually _met._ How we met, what happened upon that meeting is the reason we're here now. You're my friend, and you promised me we'd be friends when I woke up, even if I didn't remember, we swore!" I gasped, my eyes widening. _He really does remember it all... _

The others, except for Riku, looked totally lost. But that doesn't matter. Riku, Sora, and I know what's going on. But it kills me inside, I had grown used to Sora not remembering that I took Kairi's place in his heart and mind in Castle Oblivion, but him now remembering could ruin everything. And I can't have that. Maybe, just maybe, I can rewrite his memories again, and take those memories out again, but that could have dire consequences, what if I mess up and Sora forgets everything? It's just too risky.

"How is it you can remember that? I'm the only one who can change, delete, or mend memories, and I didn't put those memories back, I deleted them years ago. It just isn't possible." I said. "I don't know how I remember." says Sora, crossing his arms, since he had let go of Kairi minutes ago, and shakes his head, "But I'm glad I do." "Don't say things like that." I said, a smile on my face, but inside I want to crawl into a whole and die, since it's the nature of the manipulative witch that I am.

"But it's true. I like knowing how we actually met, it fills in the missing gap I just couldn't figure out after I woke up in Twilight Town. I'm glad I know what I didn't know then, it helps me, let's me understand what it is I've been missing." says Sora, "I really don't care how we met, I'm just glad we did. I know I'm basically repeating the same thing, but it's the only way I can think to express what I'm trying to explain to you!" "Sora..." I say, my eyes softening, my smile faded completely. _He doesn't understand how his words affect me, and not in the way he means them to. _

"Back to business," says Riku, thankfully taking the conversation off of me and back on how to bring down Xehanort, "Xehanort and Vanitas sent Sora here to weaken us, but what he didn't expect was Sora coming back to our side, so he won't be happy, he'll most likely come back after Sora, so we have to be ready when he does." We all agree and then it's back to the point that Master Yen Sid wants to see Kairi and I. So back to the Mysterious Tower we go.

XXXxxxXXX

We land outside of the Mysterious Tower and deactivate our armor and unsommon our Keyblade Riders and make our way into the tower. Once inside we climb the stairs and make our way into Yen Sid's office. To our surprise, King Micky isn't here. He's usually here. Guess I'm not the only one wondering. "Hey, where's Micky?" asks Sora, a look of complete confusion on his fragile face.

"King Micky had to return to his world, there seems to be some commotion going on there. Anywho, Sora, it seems you don't need my help anymore, seeing as how there is no longer Darkness within you." answers Yen Sid, "How is this so?" "Well, long story." he says in an uncomfortable fashion, looking away from the old wizard, placing a hand behind his neck, the same thing Roxas does.

"I have time. As do you. Now talk." says Yen Sid calmly. Sora laughs nervously. "R-right.." "He was kidnapped by Xehanort and turned evil, Xehanort ordered him to kill Riku, but Namine fixed his memories and Kairi gave him enough light to wash the Darkness out." says Master Aqua, summing up Sora's 'long story' in about two minutes of talking.

"Hmm. Such a long story." says Yen Sid, rolling his eyes then growing serious once more, facing Sora again. "So the Princess saved you, yes?" he asks Sora. Sora looks at him and nods, his cheeks flushing a bit. "Well, that is spectacular news. It goes to show the Light is stronger growing still." he says. "Um," says Roxas, gaining the old wizard's attention, "Stronger growing still? Don't you mean 'Still growing stronger?'" "I do not." answers Yen Sid, plainly.

That gained some snickers from our little group and with a lift of a hand, Yen Sid silenced us once again. "Now, what I wanted to discuss with the Princess and special Nobody is very important. So everyone else must go wait outside, this is private and for their ears only." he says. The others agree, Sora, trying to put up a fight, and they all go outside and Kairi and I faced the old wizard, now alone.

"So what is it you wanted to see us about, Master Yen Sid?" asks Kairi. I looked at her then at Yen Sid. "Yes, well, what I want to discuss with the two of you is very important, so listen and listen well, for I will not be repeating it." says Yen Sid. Kairi and I nod, showing we will listen very carefully. "We understand, Sir, we'll listen." says Kairi. "I would hope so. This is a matter of life and death, of Light and Darkness, this can and will determine who wins this final war." says Yen Sid.

"It's that important?" I ask, "How so? What can we do that is so significant? Sure, Kairi's one of the Seven Princesses, I can see why her, but why me? What can I do that would be so life threatening?" "You underestimate yourself, Namine." he says, facing me now, "For you have a sacred power that no one else wields, and I'm not just talking about your power over the Chains of Memory." "You don't mean that weird blue light that gives me strange powers do you?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean exactly that." nods Yen Sid. "What? how? I don't even know what it is or how to use it!" I gasped. "It is called the Blue Light, besides the Ultimate Light, the Blue Light is the second strongest Light known to all the worlds. And depending on who wields it, it can determine the fate of all the worlds, and, Namine, that means you play a key role in the fight between Light and darkness." explains Yen Sid.

"No way!" I refused, "There is no way I am that important! I'm just a messed up witch!" "That is not true at all. You are a very special Nobody, with the power to choose the flow of memories, and you are the wielder of the Blue Light. Those are both very important things. The fact that you are a witch is no more simple than the fact that you are a Nobody, or even that kairi is a Somebody. You are a very special girl, Namine. Try believing that for once." says Yen Sid, his eyes never leaving my shocked face. _Who knew anyone actually valued what I can do? _

"You will know how to use the Blue Light when the time comes. It ins't something you have to learn. It is something that presents itself. Believe in yourself, Namine. And Kairi," says Yen Sid, now facing Kairi, "The time to unleash the Ultimate Light is coming, and when the time comes, all seven Princesses of Heart must be present, that and the Blue Light, should be able to truly end the Darkness once and for all."

"Right, so I have to locate all seven of us, then what?" asks Kairi.

"Bring them to where the final battle will commence; The Keyblade Grave Yard. On that night, Kingdom Hearts will be full, we will need all the help we can get." explains Yen Sid. Kairi and I nod, understanding what we must do now. "Good, you may rejoin your friends now, there is nothing further to discuss." says Yen Sid, waving his hand to dismiss us.

We nod and make our way for the door, but suddenly it is pushed open and a boy is standing there int eh Organization's coat, his hood is down, so he is recognizable. He has tan skin, gold eyes, short white hair, it kind of reminds me of Xemnas's. In fact, this boy looks just like him, expect maybe younger, maybe a little lighter skin tone than Xemnas has. Yen Sid gasps and Kairi and I look back at him in confusion. _Who is this mysterious boy? _

"Young Master Xehanort." Yen Sid growls. Kairi and I gasp, "WHAT?" at the same time, looking back at the boy, now known as "Young Xehanort." "Greetings, Master Yen Sid. It's been a while has it not?" the boy asks, his voice sounding smooth, yet dark at the same time. "Indeed it has. But chatting with me is not the reason you have come is it?" asks Yen Sid, a heavy glare pointed right at the Young Xehanort.

"Indeed it is not. I never could get anything past you could I?" asks Young Xehanort, a smirk playing softly on his lips, his gold eyes full of hatred and pain. "No you could not." answers Yen Sid bitterly, "Now what do you want? I did not grant you permission to enter." "No, but I did." says a very familiar voice, one of pure Darkness; Xehanort.

"Xehanort. It seems you have some how recreated your younger self, and how is it you have done that?" asks Yen Sid. "That is a story for another time I am afraid." says Xehanort, "I only came here for one thing, and I'm not leaving without it." Xehanort sneers and Kairi and I back up, getting closer to Yen Sid, since that's the safest thing to do, we know we can't take Xehanort alone, and Young Xehanort? We have yet to see what that boy can do. But I know he's dangerous. "And what might that thing be?" asks Yen Sid. Xehanort smirks and points a finger at me and says, "Her."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This lovely chapter, brought to you by mwah, ;D will be in Kairi's P.O.V. so enjoy and review and be happy dearies! **

XXXxxxXXX

I stiffened when Xehanort said he wanted Namine. _By the power of Light I will not let him take her! She's my best friend, one of the many I have, I would die for any of them, this includes Namine! _I instantly summoned Destiny's Embrace. "Oh? So the Princess wants to fight, is that it?" laughs Xehanort. I growled slightly, but kept my Keyblade ready to attack.

"Kairi," says Yen Sid, standing and moving to the front of his desk, standing between Namine and I, "you do not have what it takes to destroy Xehanort, especially not alone, and Young Xehanort, he's even more powerful." "I don't care." I said, "There's no way I'm letting him take Namine!" "Kairi..." says Namine, looking at me, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"You girls can fight, that much I will agree to, but fighting Xehanort without the aid of the others is out of the question. I will not let you two throw your lives away, no matter how noble the gesture." says Yen Sid. I gritted my teeth but nodded. Namine nodded as well, her eyes suddenly becoming hard as she summoned her white Keyblade; Light's Embrace.

"So what do you want us to do then, Master?" I asked, looking at Yen Sid, but also keeping my eyes on Xehanort and Young Xehanort. "I want you to to get the others and leave, go as far as you can and do it quickly, I don't know how long I can handle them." says Yen Sid, nodding slightly to the window behind his desk, secretly telling us to go out that way.

"You think we'd let you escape that easily?" asks Young Xehanort. I glare at him and he grins. "I like you, you're feisty for a princess." he smirks. I growl, "Fuck off." and grab Namine's hand and I quickly led her to the window. Xehanort moves to stop us and in an instant Yen Sid has a Keyblade in his hands and he blocks Xehanort's way. Young Xehanort comes at us and Yen Sid shoots him with magic. "GO!" yells Yen Sid, struggling slightly to keep Xehanort still.

I nod and help Namine up onto the ledge of the window. "I can't!" she cries. I climb up beside her and stare her right in the face, "Yes you can!" "No, Kairi, I can't! I'm scared!" she cries. I sigh, "Give me your hand, don't let go until I do, keep your eyes shut, I'll get us down safely." She nods and I hold tight to her hands and jump out, pulling her behind me. She screams when she falls and I quickly look around for our friends.

I find them easily, and they are fighting with members of the New Organization XIII. "Sora!" I called, hoping he will hear us and help us break our fall. He looks up immedietly and gasps and Namine and I are dropping fast back to the ground. "I've got you!" he yells, instantly running for where we are dropping. "Roxas, help me!" he says, passing Roxas, who follows him immedietly.

When we were almost to the bottom I let go of Namine and she looks at me, she's obviously afraid. I nodded at her, showing her everything will be okay and she nods too. Sora catches me instantly, since he was already reaching for me and I hug him gratefully. Roxas catches Namine the same way and she clings to him. "Sora, Xehanort and some other kid Yen Sid called Young Xehanort are after Namine!" I warned.

"What? Xehanort's here? I knew there was a reason for these guys showing up!" growls Sora. Suddenly I realize the members are disappearing, withdrawing. _Oh no, Yen Sid! _I quickly grab Sora's hand and race back towards the door. "Ugh! Kairi? What's going on? Where are you taking me?" he asks as he runs behind me. I tighten my hold on his hand, furrowing my eye brows and I go through all possible things I might see in yen Sid's office, only one is good, let's hope that's what I see.

I get to the door, it's open so I run right in and up the stairs as fast as my legs can take me, plus the pulling Sora along behind me slows me down some, but I'm not going in alone, Sora's the best help I can get besides Riku, though he was fighting with another member, while Sora was not. So Sora's my choice, and it feels good to have him fighting along side me.

We make it up the steps and Sora and I burst through the door and Yen Sid is on the ground while Xehanort and Young Xehanort move in for the final move. Sora instantly shoots light at the two beings of Darkness, "Hold it right there!" Xehanort and Young Xehanort dodge Sora's attack and turn to us. "So what vanitas said was true, you have gone back to the Light." says Xehanort. Sora growls in response.

Young Xehanort smirks, "Hello again, Princess. So the Princess has brought her Prince has she?" I growl and let go of Sora, holding my Keyblade out at him. "Shut up!" I growl. "Oh? Still on the offensive I see." he laughs, his laugh hollow. I growl, holding my Keyblade at him, ready to shoot him down with my Light. I won't let him make a fool out of me!

"Let me handle them, Master." says Young Xehanort, looking at the old man before him. "Ugh, fine. But don't break them, I still need them." says Xehanort, opening a dark corridor. "Where do you think you're going?" growls Sora, shooting Light at Xehanort, who deflects it with a sneer. In an instant the old Xehanort is gone, and the young one steps forward to challenge us.

"I'll handle this, Kairi," says Sora, "you get Master Yen Sid and get out!" "Don't think so, boyfriend." I smirked, "I'm not sitting on the side lines anymore, I'm going to help you take this jerk down!" "Kairi, no!" screams Sora. I frown, "I'm tired of staying on the side lines, Sora! It's my turn to show what I can do, that I'm not just a useless, helpless girl!"

"But, Kairi, you could get hurt!" says Sora, glaring at me, but not because he's mad, because he's worried. "I can handle it. I'm helping. Get yen Sid, then come back. Okay?" I ask. He groans but nods and runs to aid Yen Sid. I point my Keyblade at Young Xehanort, a glare in my eyes and I snarl, "I'm your opponent." "So be it, little Princess." he sneers.

I growl and shoot Light at him, which he easily blocks. He smirks and runs at me. I dodge quite easily and shoot more Light at him. Sora runs out beside Yen Sid and I bring my attention back to Young Xehanort. "Give it up, little Princess, you can't win." he says plainly. "I will not give in!" I growled, "Never!" I ran at him just as he runs at me and we lock blades instantly, his weapons stuck by my Keyblade.

He grins and starts to push back on me and I gasp and I am being forced backwards. I grit my teeth and push back, but not enough, he's still forcing me back, and now I'm against the wall. _He's trapped me. _He laughs, "Ready to give up, little Princess? Just hand over Namine and we'll leave you all alone." "I know for a fact you're lying, you won't leave us alone, and we'll never hand her over to you! We cherish our friends and won't sell them out like you all do!" I snapped, keeping him locked with me.

Sora comes back in and runs at Young Xehanort, his Keyblade raised high above his head. Young Xehanort sees this and breaks the lock and shoots Darkness at Sora. Sora dodges it and keeps coming for Young Xehanort. He shoots another at Sora, this time hitting him and sending him flying across the room. "Sora!" I yelled instantly.

Sora struggles to get up and Young Xehanort suddenly lashes at me hitting me and the wall behind me. I screamed from the sudden blow, pain erupting in my chest, since he slashed right across it. I gasped as I noticed the wall behind me was falling out. I grinned, suddenly getting the worst yet best idea I've ever had. As the wall falls I lean in and grab a tight hold of Young Xehanort's coat, this caught him off guard.

"Kairi!" screams Sora, realizing what I'm about to do. I pull Young Xehanort to me, just as I lean back into the wall. the wall crumbles and I slip right through, and so does he. He realizes what I'm doing and tries to stay inside, but I pull tighter, yanking him right out with me and we both start to fall towards the ground far bellow us. "This is a suicide action!" he hisses. "And you're going down with me!" I laugh, holding tightly to his coat so he can't escape me.

"KAIRIIIIIIIIII!" Sora screams from the tower. I groan but keep a hold of Young Xehanort. _Looks like I'm leaving Sora again... But I'm making sure this bastard dies with me! _I twist violently, making ti to where I'm now no longer on the bottom and Young Xehanort it. _Now he can take the most of the fall and probably die, I'll most likely die too, but I might have a chance to survive, he won't. _

"Riku!" screams Sora, "Catch her! Please!" I see Riku rushing to catch me, but if he catches me, Young Xehanort will get away, I can't let that happen! If it's my life to rid him of his, then so be it! "Beat it, Riku!" I snapped at him. He looked at me and glared, but kept coming in my direction. I growled and summoned my Keyblade, now only holding Young Xehanort with one hand. He groaned and tries to summon his weapons but I stab him with my Keyblade first, right through where his heart should be, if he has one.

"That won't kill me, little Princess!" he laughs. "Then maybe this will." I growled, narrowing my eyes. He looks at me in confusion and hate and I grin. "Light Eruption!" I scream, Light blasting from my Keyblade, that is still stuck within him. He is shot multiple times with Light, all at the same time._ If this doesn't kill him, I don't know what will! _

He screams and throws me off him, sending me spiraling towards really nothing, nothing to break my fall either. I groaned and let out a scream as I start to get closer and closer to the ground. I shut my eyes tightly, expecting to become a princess pancake in about two seconds. But something grabs onto me and swipes me into the air. I open my eyes and look up to see Sora, in his armor and on his rider, which I am now also on. I gasp in delight and take off his helmet. Sora smiles at me and I reach up and kiss him softly. "Sora!" I said, hugging him, after I had finished kissing him.

He laughs lightly, hugging me back. "Hold on, Kairi! We're going back to the others!" he says, setting both hands on his rider's handle bars. I wrap my arms around him and we zoom off back towards our friends. Once we get there, there is no sign of Young Xehanort. Yen Sid is there though, and he looks to be all right. At least that is good.

We land and Sora and I get off Sora's rider. "Where's Young Xehanort?' he asks our silverette friend. "He disappeared after he threw Kairi, but I know for a fact that wasn't the end of him." answers Riku. I groan, then ask, "Is Namine all right?" "I'm right here," says Namine, "and I'm fine." She smiles and I smile back. Then Yen Sid speaks to me, "Kairi, I may have underestimated the extent of your powers, but I was right about you not facing Young Master Xehanort alone. I told you you couldn't defeat him. Yet you tried, and almost threw your life away, just as I tried to keep from happening."

I let my head fall down, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to Sora, he told me not to fight, but I just wanted to prove I was more than just a useless girl." "And you have." says Yen Sid. I look up at him and he smiles lightly, "You have proven yourself well. I think now is the time to ask you all." "Ask us what, Master?" asks Roxas. Suddenly the three Masters have smiles on their faces.

"I think I know what it is." says Master Terra. "I knew they were ready!" says Master Aqua excitedly. "I'm sure they'll pass easily if they work for it." says Master Ventus, smiling proudly. "What are you guys talking about?" asks Sora in confusion. "The Mark of Mastery Exam!" the three Masters say at once. "Mark of Mastery Exam?' asks Sora. "That's right." says Yen Sid, smiling with pride, "It is time the new Keyblade Wielders became Keyblade Masters."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12 is here! Sorry for the wait, I have school now! So updates will probably only happen on Fridays and Saturdays! On a small note, this chapter and the chapters ahead are DDD spoilers! Just thought I'd warn you. Anyway, in Sora's P.O.V, enjoy this lovely chapter that I worked so hard to create! Review and be happy dearies! **

XXXxxxXXX

We made our way back to Master Yen Sid's office and we all stood before him. "This test is for Keyblade Wielders only. Therefore, Axel, you can not participate, also, Namine, you can not participate either because of your powers over the Chains of Memories. You are already considered a Master." explains Yen Sid. Axel nods and moves to the wall and leans on it. Namine gasps, "I'm already considered a Master?"

"Yes." answers Yen Sid. "So, how do we know if we're ready for the Exam? How do we even know if we are eligible for it?" asks Riku. "Riku?" I asked, "You don't think we're ready for the Exam? We'll all pass with flying colors!" "Heh, you got that right!" laughs Roxas. "Great question, Riku, Master Aqua will tell if you all are eligible for the test. Master Aqua?" explains Yen Sid.

"Of course, master." says Aqua, summoning her Keyblade and walking up to us, smiling brightly. She holds her Keyblade up to Riku and it instantly lights up. "You can take the Exam." she says to him, smiling brightly still. He nods, a small smile playing on his lips. She then moves to me and points her Keyblade at me. Just like with Riku, her Keyblade lit up, signifying that I am eligible to take the Mark of Mastery Exam.

She smiles, "You can take it." She then moves to Roxas and holds her Keyblade up to him. It flickers for a few seconds then lights up. Aqua smiles, "You can as well." He smiles, pride clear on his face. Aqua then moves to Xion, who is standing by Axel, and holds her Keyblade up to them, only meaning for it to work on Xion. Her Keyblade flickers for about a whole minute, then it stops, not lighting up, but then it lights up, when she moves it towards Axel slightly.

"Well this is peculiar, this hasn't happened before. The Keyblade only allows those with Keyblades of Light to do the Exam. So why Axel and not Xion?" asks Yen Sid, not really asking for an answer, more for just thinking for himself. "But Axel doesn't even have a Keyblade!" I blurted out. Everyone in the room looks at me, then at Axel, the right back at me. "Well he doesn't.." I mutter, lowering my head slightly so my eyes won't show.

"Exactly." says Yen Sid, "How is it you are eligible for the Exam, yet you have not a Keyblade?" "I dunno, maybe we should find out if I have a Keyblade or not." says Axel, shrugging at the old wizard. "If he has a Keyblade, would he be able to come with us?" I asked curiously. "Afraid not, even if he has one, he has yet to learn to wield its power, therefor he would still stay here." answers Yen Sid.

"Ah, okay." says Axel, nodding slightly. "So, um," says Aqua, facing Yen Sid, "Riku, Sora, Roxas and Kairi are eligible for the Exam, Master." "Wonderful, now allow me to explain what it is you will be responsible for doing to pass this Exam." says Yen Sid. We all immedietly pay full attention to the old wizard sitting before us, all of us wearing expressions of eagerness and worry; will we pass? Will we fail? Only Yen Sid can tell.

"Well, the test you all will be partaking in, is a very serious thing, so do try your best. Your responsibility will be to rid the Sleeping Worlds of their Wakelessness." he says. "Wakelessness?" I asked, completely confused, "Sleeping Worlds?" "Yes, in the Sleeping Worlds, the worlds of the past have been put to sleep, and to save them from their wakelessness, they must be woken up by the Keyholes, which you are all familiar with yes?" says Yen Sid. We all nod to answer his question.

"Very well, now let me give you a little information you will need for the Exam." says Yen Sid. We give him our full attention once again. "Long ago, as the Young Masters know, Master Xehanort tried to create the true X-Blade, but he failed, but now, I fear, he may be able to do it once again, and succeed this time, which is something that must be stopped at all costs." he explains.

"If he manages to create that blade, all of the worlds will be lost in Darkness forever. But to create the true X-Blade, he needs thirteen vessels, and he only has twelve that I am aware of, so as long as the last one does not come into his grasp, we should have some time to prepare for the final battle between the Light and the Darkness. The Sleeping Worlds play an important part in his plans, so they must be woken immedietly." he continues.

"You must travel through the seven Sleeping Worlds and wake them, if you do that and return to the Waking Worlds, you should be fine, and you will pass the test. Now, it is time for you all to plunge deep into Sleeping Realm and wake the seven Sleeping Worlds. I will transport you there myself." he finishes. We all nod and follow the old wizard out the door and out into the "yard."

He then summoned his Keyblade and opened a portal in front of us all. "Those of you taking the Exam will pass through there, that is where you shall end up in the Sleeping Worlds. I wish you all the best of luck." he says. We nod and just as we start to head for the portal Aqua stops us. "I want you all to know I believe in you, and to remember, things aren't always as they seem in the Sleeping Worlds. The people you meet, you may have met before, but it will be like meeting them again. Good luck you guys, we're rooting for you." she smiles.

"Thanks guys!" I said, waving to everyone who won't be coming with me. Then Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and I all summon our Keyblades and one by one we walk through the portal Master Yen Sid opened for us. Once I was the last one through the portal closed, and so did my eyes. When I woke up again I was in a new world, yet, I know this world. "Am I in...Traverse Town?" I asked myself in disbelief, _I thought this world had been destroyed! _

XXXxxxXXX

I slowly made my way through Traverse Town. It's so familiar, yet, not familiar at all. It's so confusing to me, being here now, when I remember it from back then. I made sure to survey my surroundings thoroughly, just as Riku had taught me to do, so I could find this world's Sleeping Keyhole so I can wake this world, and move on to the next one.

"Well hello there, Sora. I knew it was you who'd be showing up here." says a light male voice that reminded me of Riku and Roxas, but at the same time it didn't. "Huh?" I asked, looking around for the voice, "Who's there?" Suddenly I see a boy a little taller than me with kind of shaggy curlyish blond hair wearing a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and white pants with blue eyes standing on a building not too far from me.

"Who are you?" I asked, "How do you know my name? What did you mean you knew I'd be showing up here?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sora! Easy on the questions, I'll answer them, just don't throw too many at me at once." the boy says, smiling nicely. He jumps from the building and sort of glides to the ground. "Right," he says, walking up to me, "Who am I first, right?"

I nod wearily and he nods back. "Right, well, my friends call me Joshua. Next question? How do I know your name? Well, you see, this world is split into two, the one you're on now, and one identical somewhere close, but not connected, unless through me. You see, I know everything that happens here, that includes who shows up. Which includes you and your friends, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi." Joshua answers.

I blinked a few times, taking in everything Joshua had just said. "Yeah, okay, next question? How I knew you'd be here? Well, that kind of goes with the explanation I just gave, and I will not repeat myself, to put it blankly, I'm sort of omniscient." he continues. "Right." I said, nodding, "So then you can tell me where my friends are right?" I asked.

"That I can do, but two of them are on the other world, and I can not get them here, nor can I get you there." he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "that's fine!" I assured, "Who's on this world with me?" "Ah, yes, on this world with Sora is the pretty little red head, often refered to as Princess, Kairi's here." he says, smiling from his comment. I smiled, not because of his comment, but because Kairi's here somewhere, which means we can pass this world together, Riku and Roxas can too, but their on that "other world."

"Can you tell me where they are? All my friends, I know I can't get to them from here, but can you tell me where they are?" I asked eagerly. "Well yes, I can project their images, that should show you, but you won't be able to interact with them, so don't try." answers Joshua. I nod and he looks to his right, I look in that direction too. And I see a hologram of Roxas run past, I watch him as he disappears into the distance.

"So, your friend Roxas just ran past this spot, he's heading for the Third District. Follow me, I'll show you where Riku is currently at, and remember, they have yet to have met me, you're the first." says Joshua, leaving his spot and walking into the shops part of the town. I nodded and followed after him as he ;ed me through, and on the back of the shop place, I saw a hologram of Riku, walking down some steps with some girl I didn't recognize.

"Just who are you, Joshua?" I asked. "Honestly," he faces me, "I don't really know. I'm just...Joshua." "Oh, I see, well then, I'm just Sora!" I said rather happily, smiling at him. He laughs lightly, "I could get used to someone like you very fast." "Heh heh, that's what everyone who meets me says!" I laugh, puting my hands behind my head as I usually do when I'm at ease and playing around.

"Hmm, I can see why." he smiles. I grin real wide then go back to being serious. "Hey, um, do you know where Kairi is by any chance?" I asked. He smiles, "Of course I do. She's in District Three right now." I nod. "Follow me, I'll take you to her." he says, walking back the way we had come. I follow him eagerly, ready to keep Kairi safe and fight along side her again.

Suddenly Joshua stops and his body stiffens. "Joshua?" I asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Suddenly a giant monster bird looking thing I have never seen before appeared and it flew towards District Three. "What is that thing?" I screamed. "It's a Dream eater, that one has been jumping between worlds, I can't pin it down! Let's go, your friend is in danger there by herself with that thing!" he answers, running towards District Three. I instantly follow along side him, also, instantly summoning my Keyblade.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now here's Chapter 13, I'm going to experiment using a different P.O.V. for this one, so enjoy in Joshua's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

I raced to District Three with Sora following after me, heading after the huge Dream Eater that is headed for Kairi. We got there quickly, and Kairi already had her Keyblade out and she was fighting with the huge monster, though it was far out of her reach, she was constantly shooting fire at it. "Fire is it's strong point! Shoot it with ice, Kairi!" I called, hoping to be of help to her and Sora, since I can't really fight it.

She looks at me in confusion but ceased her attack, and started again with ice. Sora runs past me and helps Kairi shoot ice at the beast. I summoned out my wings and flew up above the beast, trying to find it's other weak points, since it flies from world to world, it's very hard to track. I examined it thoroughly, but I can't find any visible weak points. This Dream Eater wasn't created for the Game, and Sora and his friends are not Players. So if it wasn't created for the Game, it must have been created to stall Sora and his friends some how. _This is not good. _

Suddenly I can feel this strange presence. I turn around to see a figure in a black coat. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, even though I'm very high above him, I know he can hear me. He looks up at me but doesn't answer me. I fly back down to the ground By Sora and Kairi and my wings disappear once more and I keep my eyes on the figure. "Joshua?" asks Sora, turning to me, "What is it? Something wrong?" He looks past me and sees the figure and gasps, "Not you guys again! How did you get in the Sleeping Worlds?"

The figure chuckles lightly and speaks, "That will be revealed soon, Sora. But for now, you have a monster to beat, and I have people to meet." He then turns and disappears through a dark portal-like thing. I turned to Sora, "You know that guy? He's been showing up a lot lately, he must have known you'd be here, but what does he want?"

"I'm not sure what he wants, yeah I know him, well, I see a lot of people wearing those coats, but I don't know which one that was, he didn't show his face, but I know he's trouble." answers Sora. "Where did he go?" asks Kairi. "He went to the other world, can you guys take care of this thing? It will probably skip to the other world when it gets weak enough, I'll have your friends Riku and Roxas get it once it's there." I said.

"Yeah we got it!" says Sora. "How do you know Riku and Roxas?" asks Kairi. "Long story, Sora, explain to her." I said, summoning my portal key that looks like a big ball with spikes all around it. "Right!" says Sora. "Wait!" says Kairi, running up to me. I turn and look at her, my hands in my pockets, and ask, "Yes?" "Who are you?" she asks. "Call me Joshua." I answer, becoming surrounded with light then appearing in the second Traverse Town.

XXXxxxXXX

I made my way across the tops of the buildings around District Two, waiting for Riku to show up, since I know this is the way he's coming. I got bored so I sat on the roof and waited for him to show up. Shortly after I sat down, he appeared. "Hello, Riku." I said, smiling lightly down at him. Riku looks up at me. "How do you know my name?" he growled.

"Are you always so distrusting right off the bat?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, smiling in amusement. He glares up at me and I chuckle lightly. "I know your name, simply because I know everyone who enters here. Just as I know Sora and Kairi, and Roxas too." I answered. "Sora, Kairi, and Roxas are here too?" he gasps. "Yes." I say with a slow nod, "I just met Sora and Kairi, very nice people."

"Yeah.." he says, shaking his head, "Of course they are." "And what about you? Are you a very nice person?" I mused. "Depends." he growls. I laugh softly, "What's with the tone, Riku?" "I don't trust you." he says, turning away from me and starting to walk back the way he came. "Wait, Riku." I said, gliding off the building and down to the ground, standing behind him a few feet away.

"What?" he asks evenly, looking at me from his now turned head. "I have some news that might interest you." I said, "It's about some figure in a black coat who keeps showing up between here and the other Traverse Town." He stiffened then faced me fully. "The Organization." he growls, "Wait, what's this about a second Traverse Town?"

"There is another Traverse Town, just like this one, it is where your friends Sora and Kairi are. I'm not sure where it is located exactly, but I am the only one who can travel between the two worlds. In this world, you and Roxas roam, of this, I am certain." I explained as simply as I could. "I...see." says Riku, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, it isn't too hard to wrap your head around, well, for you it won't be, Sora on the other hand.." I chuckled. Riku laughs, "Yeah, I know what you mean.. But Sora's an amazing person, he's bright, just looks at the bigger picture of things." "Yeah, I know someone like him, but not quite as dense." I answered, smiling lightly. "Heh, Sora has the ability to make friends with just about anyone, once you've met him, it's hard not to like him." explains Riku.

"You don't say." I laughed lightly. "Yeah.. Back to the guy in the coat," says Riku, "Do you know where he is?" "Indeed I do.' I said, "He's on this world, heading this way actually, coming to speak with you." Riku growls softly, "From where?" "From District Two, he'll be here very shortly." I answered, putting my hands, once again, into my pockets. "Just who are you anyway?" asks Riku.

"My friends call me Joshua. So you can call me Joshua also." I answered. "Right, and you already know I'm Riku." says Riku, crossing his arms, not from me, but because he's waiting for the hooded figure approaching this district. "Yes, well, thanks for trying to introduce yourself." I mused. He shook his head, chuckling lightly, "Eh, you're welcome I guess."

I nodded, though, now my mind is occupied. "He's here." I said, looking towards the opening to District Two, just as the hooded figure emerges from the shadows. "What do you want?" growls Riku, aiming his dislike at the hooded figure before us. "Ah, yes, hello, Riku." the figure mused. Riku growls and uncrosses his arms, summoning a black blade with a purple hilt.

"Oh, so fast to fight aren't you?" the figure laughed. Riku glares and tightens his hold on the sword's hilt. I looked at the figure in slight interest, because out of everything going on, I want him out of here, he's ruining the Game and messing with the Players, all because he's after Sora and his friends, not too fun to have to work around.

"Shut up or answer me." growls Riku, "What do you want?" "I simply want to talk is all." mused the figure, though Riku wasn't buying it. "Talk." he growls. "Very well, I want to tell you that we have found our thirteenth member." the figure stated. I have no idea what significance that little sentence has, but I looked at Riku, and he had gone stiff. Apparently it meant a lot to him. So it must be important to Sora, Kairi, and Roxas as well.

"The thirteenth member?" asks Riku. Even though his voice was calm and even, his eyes showed shock, and maybe even fear. Something wasn't right here, something just doesn't feel right. "Riku-" I was trying to say, but suddenly I am blown across the District by a powerful wind. I looked up and gasped, seeing it was the same Dream Eater Sora and Kairi had been fighting, but this time, it was five times as big.

I quickly got up and looked around. The Dream Eater was high above us now. The figure was now gone, and Riku was trying to find a way up to the huge monster. I summoned my wings and flew back over to Riku. "Do you trust me?" I asked. "What?" he asks, facing me now. "Do you trust me?" I asked again, "I can fly you up to the Dream Eater, but you have to trust me!"

"Fine, I trust you, just get me up there so I can kill that thing!" yells Riku. I nod and spread my wings out and grab onto the back of Riku's shirt and slowly started to lift into the air. "Once we get up over it, I'm going to drop you onto his back, okay? I'll catch you if you fall, but you're the only one who can kill it." I explained. "Sounds good to me. I'll kill it before it has a chance to fly away." says Riku with confidence. "Good luck, and be careful." I said, now that we are above the beast, I drop Riku right onto the beast's back. Riku lands safely.

I sigh inwardly when he lands right in the middle of the beast's back. He immedietly starts to attack it relentlessly and the Dream Eater screeches and tries to attack, but it can't figure out where the attacks are coming from. After Riku attacked a few more times the Dream Eater finally notices Riku's on its back and it spins in circles. Riku tries to hold on but he is thrown off and I quickly fly over to him and grab onto his free hand. "I told you I'd catch you." I mused.

He smirked and I flew him back up above the Dream Eater, and just as I was about to drop him onto it, it flies high into the air, and it disappears. I bring Riku back to the ground and my wings disappear yet again. "where did it go?" he asks, looking up at the dark sky. "It went to the other Traverse Town. It does that when it gets weakened, skips to the other world. But it doesn't belong here. That man in the coat brought it here, but for an unknown reason." I explained, slipping my hands back into my pockets.

"I see, so, how much life do you think it has left?" asks Riku, now looking at me. "I really don't know. But not much left, I'm sure Sora can finish it off. He's stronger than most would think just by looking at him." I answered. Riku laughs slightly, "Yeah, he is, and he does look pretty goofy doesn't he?" I laughed, "Yeah, he kind of does." Riku nods and laughs in agreement.

Suddenly I feel a blast of light all through this world, and even through the other one. "Joshua?" asks Riku, looking at me in confusion. "I think your friend Sora found this world's Sleeping Keyhole." I said, smiling lightly. Just as the words had left my mouth, another one opens up behind us and we turn to look at it, also, we can see the hologram of Sora, locking the Keyhole. Riku smiles, gets in the same position Sora is in and he holds his sword up to it, and a light flashes out of his blade and into the Keyhole. "Just who are you, Joshua?" he asks me, as he starts to disappear in light. "I'm just...Joshua." I said, smiling and slipping my hands once more into my pockets.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's chapter 14 in Roxas's P.O.V.! Enjoy and review nicely! **

XXXxxxXXX

I landed in a new world once I had left Traverse Town and the Sleeping Keyhole had been unlocked, Riku's doing I'm sure, his and Sora's._ Something isn't right here though, I can't feel Sora's presence here. I usually can always sense his presence if he's in the same world. That's just strange, I can feel Riku and Kairi, but not Sora. Just what's going on here? Master Yen Sid said we'd be on the same track, through the same Sleeping Worlds at the same time._

I sighed, feeling resigned and kept walking. _What world am I on anyway? I don't recognize this one.. _That's when I realized what I was wearing. I am in some kind of blue suite thing with a bunch of lines and lights. "Wha?" I mumbled, looking my ridiculously flashy outfit over. "Huh? A helmet too?" I asked in annoyance, trying to take the thing off. "You might want to keep that on." says a feminine voice I have yet to have heard.

I turn around and see a tall girl with kind of pale skin with very short cropped jet black hair wearing the same kind of suite I am, but her's looks kind of different, I don't know how to explain it though, more lights I think. "Wha? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked the mysterious girl. "You're new here huh?" she asks, smiling. "Uh, yeah." I say lightly, "So, uh, where am I? And who are you?"

"This is The Grid. And me? I'm Quorra." she answers with a nice smile. I nod, smiling now, seeing as I don't sense any danger from her. "I'm Roxas." I said. "Well, Roxas, it's nice to meet you." she smiles, leaning on her knees slightly to be on my height level. "Quorra!" comes the voice of a male, probably her age. "Sam!" she calls, standing completely, "Over here, Sam!"

I turn around to where she is calling to and see a guy coming toward us. He wears a suite like mine with very short brown hair that might be slicked back with green eyes maybe. "Quorra, what did Dad say about talking to people we don't know, he could be with _them_." hisses Sam. I frown, "Who's '_them_'? And what are you talking about? I just got here."

"See, Sam? He's just a kid!" says Quorra. I frown,_ I'm not just a kid! _"So you think." snaps Sam. He then brings his attention to me, "Prove you're not one of them." "How can I when I don't know what you're talking about?" I growled. "See? He doesn't even know who you're refering to. He's safe, Sam. He's new here, maybe we should bring him back to your dad?" asks Quorra.

"Well.." says Sam, appearing to be thinking something over, "He doesn't seem like one of the enemies. Yeah, let's see what Dad thinks." He turns and walks away and Quorra follows after him. _I guess I'm supposed to go too.._ I follow after Quorra, keeping a look out for anything suspicious, or a Sleeping Keyhole. I followed Sam and Quorra back to a huge white house like building. I gazed up at it in astonishment. _Buildings are so weird here... _

"So, Sam, your dad lives here?" I asked, focusing my gaze on Sam as I follow him and Quorra inside the building. "Yeah, if you can call it living." he mumbles. I nod, not sure what he was going on about. "You'll like him, he's more understanding than Sam is." teases Quorra. "Oh hah hah." sighs Sam sarcastically. I grin and nod at her, showing her I understood her joke. She smiles and leads me inside.

Once inside, the building is white on the inside than it is on the outside, I followed Sam and Quorra up an elevator thing and up into a completely empty room, well, all except a white bike in the middle of it, and an old man standing by the window. He turns and smiles at Sam, Quorra, and me. Hmm, he looks like Sam.. So that's his dad.. "Ah, you have returned, have you gathered any information on Rinzler?" he asks Sam. He then turns to me and smiles, "And who have you brought with you?"

"I'm Roxas." I answered. "Ah, it's very nice to meet you then, Roxas. So, Sam, the information?" asks Sam's father. Sam starts talking and I zone out, taking a look around the room. It seems pretty simple. My eyes linger on the white bike. "who's bike is that?" I asked, pointing to it slightly. "Ah, that is mine." answers Sam's father. "Ah.. Okay.." I mutter, looking out the huge glass window now.

I look out at all the lights and buildings that are so far away, yet so very bright. Suddenly a light seems to be flying in our direction. I squint slightly to find out what it is. And just as I realize it's an armored guy on a bike like the white one only in black and red lights with the same kind of suite smashes into the window, knocking Sam's dad into the wall, and the wind blows Sam, Quorra, and I into the wall behind us. We land roughly on the floor.

"Rinzler!" Sam's father screams. I look up at the man wearing a black and red mask as he stares around at us. His face stops moving at me. _What's this guy want with me? Or maybe he just doesn't know who I am..? _Suddenly, this "Rinzler" guy reaches down and grabs onto the back of the collar of the suite I'm wearing and he yanks me up off the floor. "Hey! Let me go!" I growled.

He says nothing, just pulls me limply to my feet and and he gets off his bike. Suddenly his fist makes contact with my face, and everything goes black. When I wake up again I am on the back of the "Rinzler" guy's bike and we're riding somewhere. I grunt softly and sit up, trying to take a look around, but all I can see are flashing lights, going right past me. _Where is this guy taking me? I don't care, I'm getting a ticket outta here, I have to find the others, and the Sleeping Keyhole! And Sora! I still can't sense him! _

I quickly lunge off the bike and roll across the ground. I quickly get up and look around, trying to find my way back to the huge white house, but it looks like I'm far from there, I'm near some kind of gate. Rinzler stops and looks at me, he's still got the mask on. I grunt and take off running in the opposite direction, but other guys in red block my path and grab onto my arms. "Release me!" I growled, trying to push past them.

I manage to break past them but more show up and surround me. I growl and summon my Keyblade quickly. Rinzler comes through the crowd and snatches my Keyblade away from me. "You can't have that!" I growled, holding my hand out for it and it appears in my hand once more. "Told you." I smirked. Rinzler reaches over his shoulder and pulls some kind of red glowing disk and he gets in a fighting stance. "Oh? You wanna dance?" I smirked, getting in my fighting stance.

"Rinzler, I told you to bring him to the Cycle Rink, not to fight him." says a man who looks like Sam's father, but younger, as he comes through the crowd, pulling Rinzler back a little. Rinzler looks at the man and puts his glowing disk back over his shoulder, wherever he was keeping it. "What do you want with me?" I growled, "Who are you? What the hell is a 'Cycle Rink'?"

"What I want with you, little outsider?" the man asks. "I'm not little." I growled. _I'm really getting tired of everyone treating me like a kid! I'm almost nineteen for crying out loud! _"Oh, is that so? Very well. You will compete in the Cycle Rink, just as the other outsider." he says. Instantly I'm full of questions. _Someone else is here? Is it Sora? Riku? Kairi? Will I have to "compete" against them? Will I work with them? _"Who else is there, what 'other one' are you talking about?" I asked. "I believe she said her name was Kairi." the man asks.

"Kairi?" I gasp, "Kairi's here? What have you done with her?" "Nothing. She's going to compete in the Cycle Rink, as are you." he answers. "They hell I am! Who are you anyway?" I growled. "You are. And I am CLU." "CLU?" I asked, "That's a weird name." "Is it? And wouldn't your name be Roxas?" CLU smirks. "How do you know my name?" I growled.

"A nice little outsider showed up and told me to gather you, Riku, and Kairi to the Cycle Rink. For a little...announcement." says CLU. _Outsider? Someone from the New Organization XIII? Wait... He didn't speak of Sora... So, does that mean Sora's been taken off path? If so, this ins't good, Yen Sid has to be notified so he can take us back to the Waking Worlds at once! Sora's most likely in danger! _

_Yen Sid himself is guiding our path, so Sora shouldn't have gotten lost, unless someone else is guiding him now... I have to tell the others! But, he said Kairi was there, so Riku hasn't been spotted yet. When the Sleeping Keyhole is unlocked, we all leave through it, even if we're not near it. So if Riku can find it without being kidnapped by these losers, he can get us outta here, and we can find Sora. Come on, Riku! We're all depending on you! _

XXXxxxXXX

So I let the jerks take me to the "Cycle Rink" thing, just so I could meet up with Kairi, and tell her what I have found out. I know she'd love to know the Organization might be messing with our Exam. So they led me to this huge dome thing and pushed me inside this cell-like room and gave me a thin round cylinder object and told me not to lose it. So I kept it in hand as I took a look around the room. _Someone's in here with me. A girl, but she isn't facing me. Time to find out if it's Kairi. _

"Kairi?" I asked, stepping forward. The girl turns around and she's wearing the same suite I am, almost identical, except it's a girl's suite obviously. She has a helmet like mine on, and her long violet hair falls down her back under her helmet and over her face, but you can sill see who it is. And it's Kairi. "Kairi, it is you!" I said happily, walking up to her now.

"Roxas?" she asks, looking slightly confused, "What are you doing here? Did you get taken too?" "Uh, yeah I did. But that isn't important. I need to tell you something, it's very important that you hear this.." I explained in haste. "Sure, Roxas, what is it?" she asks, her eyes full of curiosity. "I've lost my sense in Sora. I can't sense him here. Yen Sid said our path would be laid out by him, we go only where he sends us. But Sora, he's not here, his path has been changed. And I think I know who's behind it." I explained seriously.

"You think Sora's been taken from the Exam?" asks Kairi. "Yes, I'm sure of it." I stated. "So, who took Sora?" she asks, looking worried. "I believe Young Xehanort has taken him." I said wearily. "Young Xehanort?" she yells, her eyes full of fire. "You are very bright, Roxas." says that creepy voice, the only one belonging to a Young Xehanort.

"Young Xehanort." I growled. "Hello to you too, Roxas." he smirks. "What have you done with Sora?" Kairi screams at him. "Sora?" he smirks, "I have done nothing yet, little Princess." Kairi growls and summons her Keyblade instantly. "Hey now, little Princess, I am not here to fight. Riku is not here yet. Why don't we wait a minute." Young Xehanort smirks. "I am not staying anywhere with you!" screams Kairi. "Yeah, let us out!" I growled. "Out? You're not even in the Exam anymore little Key Bearers." smirks Young Xehanort. Mine and Kairi's eyes went wide. "What?" I asked. "We're not...in the Exam anymore?" gasps Kairi.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school, hectic, and I was out of town all week end except for today when I got back. Enjoy in Kairi's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

"What do you mean we're not in the Exam?" Roxas all but screamed. "Exactly what I said, your paths have been changed. Didn't you realize it? Surely you have." says Young Xehanort. "Realized what?" I growled. "This world, 'The Grid' as these people call it, is made of machinery. And machines have no ability to dream. Therefor, my dear little Keyblade Wielders, you can not be inside a Sleeping World." he continues with a smirk.

"We're in the Waking Worlds?" gasps Roxas, "That's impossible!" "Oh is it?" grins Young Xehanort. "Yes!" I growled, "If we were back in the Waking Worlds, we'd be in Master Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower, where we left into the Sleeping Worlds from!" "You're a very bright girl, Kairi." he says casually. I growl and hold my Keyblade up to him. "Where is Sora?" I demanded.

"I'm sure you will see him soon." says Young Xehanort, "After all, the final battle will be very soon, little Princess." "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I growled, swiping at Young Xehanort with my Keyblade. He laughs and evades my attack in one fluid movement. "I am no fool, girl. I have more fighting experience than you can ever obtain." he says, his face clear of any emotion. "Then come and fight us fairly!" says Roxas, "Unless you're afraid of losing to us!"

_Things are getting bad, Young Xehanort isn't playing around anymore, I must have struck a nerve somewhere. I'm afraid, I know he can kill me and Roxas both without any remorse or having to work hard. We need Riku! _"I have no interest in fighting you, Roxas." says Young Xehanort calmly, "I have other plans for you, my dear little Nobody." "What did you say?" growls Roxas.

"I said you are a Nobody, such a let down though." says Young Xehanort, "The legendary Sora has such a weak Nobody. Quite pathetic I think. After all, isn't he supposed to be the Light's Messiah?" Roxas growls and summons his Keyblade and points it right at Young Xehanort's head. "You shut up! You don't know anything about me! And so you know, I'm not pathetic! If anyone's pathetic it's you! You hide behind a fallacy organization to make yourself look better, make us _afraid_ of you, well I've got something to say! _No one_ is_ afraid_ of you, _Xehanort!_"

Young Xehanort didn't look happy, in fact, he looked pissed. "I was going to wait before I did this, so all your little friends could see that I am no joke. But you've pushed it, so now I'm going to show you my true power." says Young Xehanort. He summons a Keyblade I had never seen before. It's hilt seems to be bat wings stretched up to touch the blade, but before the blade, is a ram's face, with horns on its head, and some kind of black flame spreads out from it, and the hilt itself has those same flames about it.

Even stranger, the Keyblade, has not one, but two blades, parallel to each other. But they come together at the top, where something that resembles an axe's blade occupies the top, and it drops down, with three edges, and in the middle of the blade's top, is a black gem, that resembles that of an eye of a dragon. _This is bad, this is so bad! Not even Xehanort has used a Keyblade yet! We're really in trouble here! Riku! Where are you? _

"What? What kind of Keyblade is that?" gasps Roxas. "One of the utmost power. This Keyblade, is that of the strongest Darkness, but, if it was combined with the true X-Blade, it will become the weapon to end it all." explains Young Xehanort. "Roxas!" I yelled, "We need to find Riku and get out of here!" "You go!" says Roxas, "I'll hold him off here!"

"I won't let you fight him alone!" I cried. "No! Just go find Riku and get out!" yells Roxas. "You won't be going anywhere." says Young Xehanort, pointing his Keyblade right at Roxas. "Roxas run!" I screamed. A stream of Darkness comes from the tip of the blade and it hits Roxas dead on. _Too late. _"Wh-what did you do to me?" asks Roxas, suddenly glowing in a color similar to gold, but too dark to actually be gold. "I simply put you back where you belong." states Young Xehanort.

"Where...I belong?" asks Roxas in confusion. I gasp as my eyes widen as I realize Roxas is disappearing. "Roxas!" I screamed, running up to him, "Roxas, you're disappearing!" I then turned to Young Xehanort. "what did you do to him?" I screamed. "As I have said, I simply put him back where he belongs." says Young Xehanort. "Oh did you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing, "And where would that be?" "Imprisoned inside of Sora's heart, where he should have stayed. After all, the heart is always a prison, even if we are not the prisoners." says Young Xehanort.

"What?" I growled. Suddenly I gasped, no longer feeling Roxas beside me. I turned to where he was just standing, and all that was there was a few lingering particles of some kind of gold entity. "Roxas!" I gasped. "He has returned to Sora's heart, just as he should have stayed there; For he is Sora's heart's prisoner." says Young Xehanort.

I gritted my teeth and tried to make a run for the cell's exit but Young Xehanort appears in front of me so I try to run back for another exit, but again, he block my path. A third time I try to run from him, but he appears in front of me and grabs me by my throat, and he starts to lift me into the air, cutting off my oxygen supply. "Now, little Princess, all I have to do to make sure Sora becomes the Thirteenth Darkness, is to get rid of you, break his will to live if you will." sneers Young Xehanort menacingly.

I gasped, which was a mistake, because I lost most of the air I had been holding in, and now I couldn't breathe at all. I kicked at Young Xehanort, but he wasn't showing any indication that I was hurting him at all. I tried to pry his hand from around my throat, but he held tight, not letting any air fill my screaming lungs. Suddenly I can hear ringing in my ears, and my vision is becoming blurry. _Please, I can't die here, I have to live long enough to warn Riku so he can warn Master Yen Sid and all the others! _

I close my eyes tight so the last thing I see won't be Young Xehanort. Instead, I think of Sora, and of Riku. Not to mention all our other friends. It's like I can reply my whole life like a movie in just this moment. I'm sure I'm going to die now. But then, something causes Young Xehanort to release his hold on me and I fall to the ground. I quickly get back up, opening my eyes, and gasping for air.

I look up to see Riku, wearing the same thing Roxas was and he runs up to me and grabs my hand. "Come on, Kairi! We have to get out of here! That blast I shot Young Xehanort with won't keep him down for long!" he warns, taking off running, pulling me along behind him. "Riku!" I gasped, "Where are we supposed to go?" "I found the Sleeping Keyhole! I need you to help me lock it, I need an extra Light boost, like with Sora in Traverse Town!" explains Riku.

"Sleeping Keyhole?" I asked, "But Young Xehanort said this world doesn't have one!" "He lied, Kairi." he says plainly, "It's true this world is made of machinery, but humans are still in here, and humans dream, humans sleep." "Oh." I frowned, now feeling kind of stupid for falling for Young Xehanort's tricks._ I won't be making that mistake ever again. _

"Don't feel bad, this isn't the first time he or his Nobody or Heartless have tricked us. Where's Roxas? We need to get him out too." says Riku, looking back at me as we run. "Roxas..." I muttered, not sure how to explain this to Riku. "Yes?" asks Riku, "Do you know where he is?" "Roxas...Young Xehanort locked Roxas inside of Sora's heart, and he also took Sora off Yen Sid's path, they plan to use him as the Thirteenth Darkness." I explained the best way I could. Even though he was still running at a brisk pace, Riku's entire body went stiff, if that is even possible.

"This is worse than I thought." mutters Riku, "We need to get back to the Waking Worlds, and we need to get back now!" "I know, but how? The Sleeping Keyhole will just take us to the next world along the path! It's become too dangerous to try and finish the Exam now, Roxas has been locked in Sora's heart, Sora's been taken from our path, and Young Xehanort is now trying to kill us more than he was before!" I cried.

"I'll think of something, a way to get a hold of Mickey or any of the others, I'll get us out, Kai, just don't worry too much, I'll handle this." says Riku, throwing a thin cylinder into the air, and he runs after it, pulling me along with him. "When I say 'jump', jump!" he says. I nod and he launches into the air. "Jump!" he screams. Half because he told me to, and half because he pulled me along with him, I jumped after him and he pulled me to where I am now in front of him, and we landed on a huge bike that matches his attire.

He drove the bike smoothly, but in a very fast pace. "The Sleeping Keyhole is just up ahead, we just have to get to it before Young Xehanort gets to us." explains Riku. I nodded from where I sat directly in front of him and held my arms tightly around his neck so I wouldn't fall off the bike as he continued to pick up speed. Suddenly, just as I turn to look in front of us, I see an apparition start to form in our path, and apparition of pure Darkness, and glowing golden eyes. "Riku!" I screamed, my eyes wild now.

Riku growls and swerves the bike so that we go right past the forming apparition, instead of right through it, which would have been very bad, since it was Young Xehanort forming, and he could have grabbed on to us, or crashed our bike. Riku picked up speed and kept going in the direction he says the Sleeping Keyhole is. "How much farther?" I asked him. "Not too much. Just hold on tight and don't let go no matter what." says Riku. I nod again and hold tighter to Riku.

We didn't see the apparition again, or Young Xehanort, so I have the idea that he was_ letting_ us escape him. Which is never a good sign on any level. We finally make it to the Sleeping Keyhole and we summon our Keyblades and shoot Light into it. We are swarmed by warm light, and then, just as suddenly as we had appeared in Traverse Town, we appeared in a new Sleeping World.

As I lay in the sand next to Riku I looked him over, to make sure he hadn't been injured. He was wearing his regular clothes again, so I figured we were in a different distinct world. Though Riku didn't appear to have been harmed, I wanted to ask the question anyway. "Are you okay, Riku?" I asked. He opens his eyes and looks at me and then he sits up. "Yeah." he says, standing now and reaching a hand for me, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I said casually, taking his hand and he pulls me to my feet. "So," I say, looking around, and seeing a place with green pastures, and a castle in the distance, even though we are standing in the middle of some kind of stone road leading to the castle. "Where do you think we are?" I asked, looking around again, then back at him. He looks around too, and not recognizing the world either, he says, "I honestly have no idea where we are. I've never been here before."

I look past Riku, and I gasp, seeing Vanitas there, heading our way actually, and he's carrying someone. Someone I don't think I've met, but I know for sure I have seen. She is wearing a long sleeved, very long blue dress with silver shoulders, a small gold necklace around her neck, a tiara to match, and she has long golden hair, that is kind of curly at the bottom. The woman appears to be asleep. That's when I remember where I've seen her before. _Back in Hollow Bastion when this all started, she was one of the sleeping princesses in that room with me! Xehanort's regathering the Seven Princesses of Heart!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 16 in Vanitas's P.O.V! Review and have a nice day! **

XXXxxxXXX

I stopped, suddenly becoming aware that someone else was here. Two someones. Two someones I can't stand, but am under orders not to kill yet. _Yet. Oh I can't wait for the day I get to kill those little brats! They ruin everything! _"Well hello, Princess. Riku. It's just _oh so nice_ to see you again." I smirked. "Oh shut it, Vanitas. What are you doing here anyway?" growls Riku. "Plans I am under orders not to spoil my dear silver haired annoyance." I laughed. "And Princess Aurora?" growls Kairi. "Also part of that plan I can't reveal." I sneered.

"We're tired of your games, Vanitas!" snaps Kairi. "Feisty, this one." I laugh, approaching Kairi. But of course the moment I take a step towards her Riku gets in front of her protectively. "Oh?" I sneer, "Are you two dating now? Didn't notice. Though I'm sure Sora would just _love_ to hear that!" "Sora?!" gasps Kairi, "You know where Sora is?! You better tell if you know what's good for you!" "Kairi, be calm." insists Riku, "You know fully well he won't tell us anything he knows will make us go crazy over." I laugh "Wow, so observant aren't you?!" He growls, which makes me smirk upon habits I don't care to break.

"Let's just cut to the part where we fight, you lose, I win, I leave, you stay bewildered, 'kay?" I laugh mischievously. Kairi summons her Keyblade. "Or," she growls, "We could fight, you lose, and tell us what Xehanort is planning." "Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon, Sweetheart." I grin. She's fuming and I can't help but to find it so damn hilarious! Riku, though he looks calm and collected, is just as angry as she is, which makes me want to laugh at them even more!

"Enough of your games." says Riku. "I wasn't aware I was playing any." I laugh. They both have their Keyblades pointed at me now and I laugh again. "Sorry to say, but I have places to be, people to see. I'll be seeing you again." I laugh, opening a dark corridor behind me and backing into it, still grinning madly, because they don't know what we're up to, and they have no hope of finding Sora.

I disappear through the corridor and appear in Xehanort's throne room. "Ah, Vanitas, you have returned. I assume your mission was a success?" asks Xehanort. "It was." I say plainly, walking in front of him and laying Princess Aurora on the first of seven alters. "I would hope so." he muses, scratching his chin absently. "So," I turn to him, "what do I do now? Get the next princess? And what about Sora? Has he noticed he's been moved yet?"

"Retrieve the next princess. And Sora has yet to notice. I have my younger self keeping him occupied. Things are going as planned." he says. "Good. So, who's the next target?" I ask. "The princess you are to obtain now is Alice from Wonderland." Xehanort instructs. "Her? She'll be easier than Aurora!" I laugh, creating another dark corridor.

I go through the corridor and when I come back out I'm in the heart of Wonderland. _Now to find little Alice. _I walk around the place, looking for signs of the girl, which isn't too hard, since her shoes make prints in the soggy dirt. I follow her tracks until I find an empty area with a long table with a white cloth over it with tea cups and ports, and all that other stuff. The table is full of chairs, but only three are being used. One to the Mad Hatter, one to the Hair, and one to little Alice. _Found her way too easily. This place is a joke! _

I easily walk up to the table and the Mad Hatter jumps up. "Welcome to our tea party!" he says. I smirk, "I don't think you should be inviting me." "Hrng.." mumbles the Hair. "Oh dear, haven't I seen you before?" asks Alive, pointing at me, her eyes wide. "Nah. But we'll be getting to know each other real well." I laughed, causing her to express fear and confusion as she gets up from her seat. "What ever do you mean?" she asks.

I sneer and walk towards her. "Now wait just a minute!" says the Hatter, trying to get in my way but I knock him aside easily with a blast of Darkness. Alice screams and the Hair tries to get in my way but I knock him away too. I jump over the table and land in front of Alice. "Now, don't make this difficult, and come with me quietly." I order the small girl. _Hmm, she's still a little girl, so it seems, just as in Never Land, the people here never get older. That's lame. Who wants to be a little kid forever? _

"No!" she protests. I growl and grab her wrist. "Too bad. You don't have a choice!" I growl, knocking her unconscious and picking her up bridal style, as I held Aurora. I sigh and begin to walk away with Alice, heading back to my still opened corridor. I get to where the corridor is and I frown, noticing some one else is here. "What do you want?" I growl.

"I'm just here to make sure you get your job done right. We do not have room for casualties." says Young Xehanort. I growl and turn to him. "Shouldn't you be with Sora? We can't have him escaping!" I snarl. "He will not escape, and I am always monitoring him." he assures. "Think I care?" I growl, "Just do your own job and leave me to mine! Gathering these princesses is child's play, now begone!" He smirks and disappears in smoke of Darkness and I sigh, walking through my corridor.

I get back to the castle and place Alice on the alter beside Aurora. "Good, good." Xehanort mutters. "So who's next?" I ask bordly. It is, after all, my job to gather every Princess of Heart and bring them here. "Your next target is Princess Snow White, but be careful of the Queen, she isn't in on our plans, I would rather you dispose of her, but we can do that later, for now, just bring Snow White back here." instructs Xehanort.

"I will, and when the time rises, I will get rid of that Queen, if you will grant me the permission." I say, the last part just to stay on Xehanort's good side. Since I'm actually working against him, learning his weaknesses, so I can take him out, if I don't just let the Keyblade brats do it for me. "Good. I might just let you." says Xehanort, "Now go, we must gather them all before the Light finds their Seven Lights."

I nod and open another corridor, leading me to the Dwarf Woodlands. I take a quick look around and then I go right in. It's dark and quiet. That's good for me. Means that when I hear voices, I'll know to find hem, cause that's where I'll find Snow White. The dwarfs can't cause that much trouble but they will be a nuisance non the less.

I walk easily through the woods, not being distracted by anything. Though soon I can hear noises, voices actually, and I know I'm getting close. I will find their precious little princess and take her back to the Realm Between. As long as the other Key Bearers are occupied they won't be able to stop me from gathering all the Princesses of Heart. Though, the last two we'll need are Aqua and Kairi._ Oh the joy that will be to drag them back there._ _Not. _

I follow the voices until I see the seven little men walking in a line, one after the other, heading back to their little home, singing that stupid song of theirs. _Ugh, if I didn't need them to lead me to Snow White, I'd kill them all right here on the spot! That song is just so darn annoying! _I follow them as they lead me, unknowingly, to their princess.

I follow them all the way to their house, their stupid song being sung the entire way there. I will be glad when I can plunge their world into the Darkness as I plan to once Xehanort falls. They go inside and I hide by the side of the house, staring into their window, watching as they all sing and play around with their beloved Princess Snow White.

Soon night falls, and the dwarfs all go to bed, leaving Snow White alone to clean the house. I easily stride into the house then. "Oh," she smiles, "I didn't expect company. Are you a friend to the dwarfs?" I laugh lightly, "Afraid not, girly. But you and I will become friends I'm sure. Now just come with me quietly and we won't have a problem."

"Leave?" she asks, clearly confused, "Where will you be taking me?" "That's classified." I smirk, "Just come along and we won't have to worry about having a fight all right?" She steps away from me and I step towards her. "You don't seem to understand me. You coming is not an obtion. It's an order." I growl, walking up to her and grabbing onto her wrist.

She cries out and I quickly knock her out, hoping the little annoyances upstairs haven't heard her. I wait there in silence for a few minutes. Waiting to see if I had been found out. But no one comes down, so I pick Snow White up and I easily leave the house. And not too long after I'm back in the Woodlands, heading back for the entrance of them, getting back to my corridor so I can move on to the next princess.

I easily get to the corridor. I look around, making sure I hadn't been followed. Seeing as I hadn't, I left that world and made my way back to the castle, and as if on schedule, I lay her next to Alice and face Xehanort. "There. Easy as can be. And the next one?" I ask. "Good, good. Glad it is coming easy to you. Your job is very important, collecting the Princesses." he says. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Who's next?" I ask, rolling my eyes slightly.

He chuckles lightly, "Ever so eager aren't you?" I cross my arms, "I guess so. Just tell me who I have to get here now." "Indeed. The next princess you are to bring here to me is Princess Jasmine." he instructs. "From Agrabah?" I ask, just to make sure I had their worlds right. "That is correct." he nods in a bored fashion.

I nod and open a corridor of Darkness and I slip through it, coming back on the other side in Agrabah, in the desert actually, right before you enter Agrabah. I sigh and walk into the town, keeping to the shadows, so I'm not easily noticed. Soon I find myself at the doors of the palace and I frown at them. _No security? None at all? Don't they suspect I'm about to steal their princess from them? Guess not. that's their problem, not mine. _

I grin and use a dark corridor to get through the door and now I'm on the inside of the palace, still keeping to the shadows I look fro the Princess, still making sure no one inside can spot me. It's just easier that way. I soon make it to the Princess's room and I go right through her door. She's there, in the room, on the balcony. I grin and walk up right behind her. "Hello, princess Jasmine. It's time you came with me." I grinned, whispering into her ear. She gasps and spins around to face me. I'm still grinning.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 17 in Sora's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

I gasped for air, finally finding my way out of the black abyss I had been thrown into. "D-damn you, Y-Young...Xehanort..." I wheezed, clutching at my heart desperately trying to fight the Darkness within me. I could have sword kairi destroyed it, but I guess some still remained, and being in that abyss just made it stronger. I almost lost it back there...

_"This is the end for you, Sora. You have but two options: You can join us, and complete our Organization, or you cane become lost to the Darkness." says Young Xehanort, his face expressionless. "I will never join you! And I will never let the Darkness take me!" I fought. "Hmm. So be it. Become lost to the Pit of Everlasting Darkness!" he says, raising his Keyblade into the air and the clouds darken to which it's very hard to see anything in front of you._

_I cried out as I realized Darkness was swarming around me, suffocating me. "You know," he teases, "Once I'm done with you, I'll pay a visit to your little princess, and show her the true meaning of terror!" I gasped, grabbing for him so I could pull him in with me, and I screamed, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Kairi! Riku will be there to stop you even if I can't be!" _

_"Not if I kill Riku first." he sneers, stepping away from the growing Darkness that continues to swallow me. I scream at him, no longer even hearing the words coming out of my mouth as the Darkness pulls me under. His form disappears and I desperately reach for any sign of light. Unfortunetally for me, there isn't any light here. _

I sighed a breath of relief as I looked up to the sky, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. In fact, it's very blue and sunny out here. _Hmm. Where am I again? Where was I headed before Young Xehanort dragged my rider to that world of Darkness? Oh yeah, I was heading back to Traverse Town to consult with Joshua, since he somehow contacted me and told me it was urgent and I had to meet with him immedietly. But how many days have passed since then? _

I don't know, but I summon my armor and Rider and make my way back into the Between Space. I take a quick look around easily find the world that is Traverse Town, well, one of them. _Let's hope the real Joshua is in this one._ I take a breath and quickly fly into the world. Once in the world I unsommon my armor and rider and look around for any sign of Joshua, but instead I find someone else.

He doesn't seem to be any older than Joshua is, he has deep blue eyes, like me, and he has spiky blond hair, but darker than Roxas. He wears big purple headphones and a purple and black sleeveless shirt with white shorts and shoes to match his shirt. He also wears a yellow wrist warmer on his left wrist. I casually walk up to him. "Hey," I ask, "Have you perhaps seen someone by the name of Joshua?"

"Joshua?" the boy asks, his voice reminds me a lot of Riku, "You can't mean Yoshiya Kiryu can you?" "Yoshiya...Kiryu?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion, "I dunno.. He told me to call him Joshua." The boy chuckles very lightly, "Then it's probably the same person." "Oh, so you do know Joshua!" I pushed, smiling widely now, wanting to find out what Joshua needed so badly.

"Yeah, I know him." the boy says subtly. "So, uh, do you know where he is?" I asked. "First of, you're rude." he says. "Wha?" I asked, completely confused. "You expect answers from me, yet you do not give the courtesy to tell me your name." he says. "Oh!" I say, laughing nervously, scratching the back of my head with one hand absently. "My name's Sora, and what's yours?" I asked, playing as happy as can be, since this is how I act around anyone I don't hate.

"I am Neku Sakuraba." he answers. I put my hand out to shake with him and he quietly shakes my hand too. "So, have you seen Joshua?" I ask again. "I saw him earlier, but not since. I don't think he's here. He might be in the other Traverse Town, being as he's the only one who can travel between them both." answers Neku. "Oh." I frown. I had been hoping he'd be here, so I could figure out what he needed so badly. _Guess I got the wrong Traverse Town. _

"Sorry, if I could be of more help, I would. But I'm kind of busy at the moment. So I guess I'll see you around... Sora." he says, running past me. I sigh and look around, hoping to find even the slightest hint that Joshua is here. After all, he should be able to sense that I am in this world, since he did the last time I came, but maybe I was in the other world. _Does it work the same? _I heave a sigh and sit down. "He'll just have to fine me." I mutter.

XXXxxxXXX

After about three hours of sitting and waiting I realize this is pointless. If he isn't here, he can't be here. Something must be holding him up on the other world. So I'll just fine out how to continue my Exam. I want to become a Keyblade Master like Master's Terra, Aqua, and Ventus! I summon my armor and Keyblade, and just as I'm about to throw it into the air to transform it into my rider, Neku runs up to me. "Sora! Joshua needs your help!" he says in urgentsy.

I follow him as he leads me to District Three and as we enter the district, I suck in a breath, seeing three people in black coats, two of them holding Joshua by his arms. "Joshua!" I gasped. "Neku, you idiot!" he spat at Neku, "I told you to ignore them and run, not bring Sora like they asked you to!" "I didn't want them to kill you!" growls Neku, "Sora's the only one who can help!"

"Joshua, hang on!" I called, now turning to the three Organization members, "Release Joshua now!" "Why don't you make us, Poppet?" sneered the one right of Joshua. "Xigbar." I growled. He laughs and pulls his hood down with his free hand, revealing it is in fact Xigbar. "Smart one aren't you? Unlike your new friend, he's just delivering you to your death on the false hope of saving his friend! He doesn't even care about you!" he laughs.

"Stop lying." I growl, "Neku cares, he just want to make sure Joshua gets away safely, as do I!" "He doesn't care about you, Sora, he just wants his friend. You're nothing to him, just a bargaining piece. Why don't you ask him, he'll tell you the same thing. He just wants Joshua released. He doesn't care what happens to you." says the one to Joshua's right.

I can't place his voice. But I know I've heard it before. But where? _Come on, Sora, think! _"Don't lie to me!" I growled. "Who's lying, Poppet?" laughs Xigbar. Man, he's almost as annoying as Demyx was in the Underworld. The Underworld! That's whereI heard that other guy's voice! It's Auron! Auron's the new Organization member!

"Auron," I growl, "I thought you were on our side!" "I was. Before I was reborn." he says, as if it's the most casual thing said in the world. "Reborn?" I asked in disbelief, "Their just using you, Auron!" "Enough talk, Poppet, do you want your precious friend back or not? 'Cause we can easily kill him you know." says Xigbar, mocking me with a yawn, as if I'm boring him.

"Release Joshua. It's me you really want." I growled. "You are right, Sora. It is you we really want. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun messing with he other worlds and all your friends while we're at it." says the figure in the middle. I know all too well who that one is. Young Xehanort. I growl and point my Keyblade at the three of them, "Release Joshua NOW!"

"I do not see how getting angry with us will help you, Key Bearer, you know all too well that we're way over your level in power. You know you can not defeat us, so why try? For the life of this one boy? For the life of all the meager friends you think you have made? Or is it for the ultimate safety of your little princess?" asks Young Xehanort, "Because, you do know, that no matter what you may do, you are all going to lose, don't you?"

Just hearing him speak of Kairi as if she was some kind of piece of a board game makes my blood boil! "You shut up!" I screamed, "You don't know anything about me, anything about the reasons I fight! And don't you dare try to bring Kairi into this sick little game of yours!" "But, Sora, don't you see?" asks Young Xehanort, who by the way is still wearing his hood, "Your precious little Kairi is already a part of this game. And do you want to know why?"

I glare hatefully at him, refusing to answer his question this time, though I'm becoming more pissed by the moment. "It is because she is a Princess of Heart, and we are, as we speak, you and I, gathering the Princesses this very moment. And Kairi, and your little friend Aqua, are the last to come, and their time will be soon. Because we already have have four of the Princesses. Only Belle, Aqua, and Kairi are left. And Vanitas is retrieving Belle at this very moment." explains Young Xehanort.

Suddenly I can feel my heart skip a beat. "And then he'll bring down your little friends Terra and Ventus, and bring Aqua to join the other Princesses. And then he'll kill your best friend Riku, and complete our plan by bringing Kairi to us. How does it feel to know your friends and the girl you swear you love will all die, and you can do nothing to save them?" he asks, his voice showing no hints of mercy or lies. _I can't let him hurt Kairi and the others! I just can't! _I growl and run at the three members full speed, my Keyblade ready to destroy whatever it comes in contact with first.

I try to go for Young Xehanort first, but he easily disappears and appears behind me, knocking me into the wall to my right. I gasp in pain as I hit the wall and I pry myself off the cold pavement and reach for my Keyblade. "You want this, Sora?" Young Xehanort asks, picking my Keyblade up off the ground.

I gasp and reach for it, willing it to return to me right away. But it doesn't return to me. In fact, it stays smugly in his hand. "What did you do to my Keyblade?!" I screamed. He smiles lightly and walks up to me, both his Keyblade and mine in his hands. He gets to me and I quickly try to get up but he steps on my back and forces me back down to the ground. I let out a gasp of pain. "Stop!" yells Neku, "You swore you wouldn't hurt him!"

"N-Neku!" I growl, "Run!" Neku looks at me with regret and sorrow. I cringed under the weight of Young Xehanort on my back and Neku doesn't do as I instruct. In fact, he runs right for Joshua! "Neku, don't be stupid!" cries Joshua. Xigbar and Auron move to attack Neku, but Young Xehanort stops them. "Let him be. And Joshua too. We have what we came for." he instructs.

Xigbar and Auron release Joshua and they disappear in corridors of Darkness. Neku helps Joshua up from the ground and Young Xemnas pulls me up off the ground and holds me against the wall. "Sora!" gasps Joshua. "You swore you wouldn't hurt him!" screams Neku, "Let him go damn it!" Young Xehanort smiles, "fine. I'll let him go." He slams my Keyblade right across my face and I quickly see everything go black, and the last thing I hear is Neku and Joshua screaming, "SORAAAA!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 18 in Aqua's P.O.V.!**

XXXxxxXXX

I heaved a heavy sigh as I sat and waited. It has been three days since they left to take the Exam, and we can't even get a hold of them. I swear something is wrong, but no one is believing what I'm telling them. "Are you sure?" I asked Master Yen Sid again. "I am positive, master Aqua." he answers, "There is no way Xehanort can get a hold of them there. Only I have to ability to dwell in the Sleeping Worlds."

"How can you be sure?" I ask, "He could get to them. Why do you think I can't even sense Roxas anymore? It's like he...vanished." "I am addressing that now, but I doubt Xehanort has found a way to them." he answers. "It isn't just Roxas's disappearance that bugs me." I cringe, "It's Sora. I feel an unhealthy amount of strain on his heart, and it ins't something that can be acquired in the Sleeping Worlds.. Someone else is toying with him in there."

"You think so?" asks Terra. "I know so." I sigh, "I've been in the Darkness long enough to be able to sense it universes away. Believe me, I know." "Hmm, that makes sense and all, but what do you mean Sora's heart is being strained?" asks Ven. "Exactly what I said." I explain, "Someone is there with him and they are straining his heart in Darkness. I can't figure it out, but Sora's been...cast...into a dream?"

"You are correct." says Yen Sid, now looking more aware than he had moments ago. "What?" I asked, now facing his direction. "Sora's heart has been cast into a dream, therefor, the Darkness does indeed put a strain on his heart. But how this has come about, I am not yet certain." he explains. I frown, "And Roxas's disappearance, what do you make of that?"

"As Xehanort once said, some people's hearts are a prison, even if they are not the prisoner." he answers. "What is that supposed to mean?" growls Ventus. "I think what he is getting at, is that Xehanort, or Young Xehanort, has locked Roxas within Sora's heart once more." answers Terra. "You can't be serious!" I gasped.

"Afraid I am, Aqua." he sighs, "It's the only thing that makes any sense here." "You might have a point." says Ven thoughtfully. "But then, Master, what do we do?" asks Namine, speaking up for the first time. "I will think of something. For now, Namine, go back to training with Axel and Xion." orders Yen Sid. With a nod, Namine runs out of the room. I know she's upset about losing Roxas again.

"What do you want us to do, master?" asks Ventus, "Surely we're not going to sit by and let Young Xehanort and the real Xehanort have their way with Sora?" "No we are not. I was actually planning to send you three into the Sleeping Worlds after them, it's just too dangerous for them to try and continue the Exam, and I couldn't let Namine know because she is not as experienced with dealing Master Xehanort as you three are." explains Yen Sid.

"So we'll go now!" says Ven, practically jumping out of his seat. "I expected as much, young one." chuckles Yen Sid, "You all may go now, I will open a portal in this room. The portal will only stay open for three hours. You have that long to find Riku and Kairi, and then we all shall locate Sora, but if you do manage to come across Young Xehanort or any of the others, do not fight them. For that is their domain."

"Yes, Master!" the three of us say in union, standing from our seats. "Very well. Remember: Three hours. I will put a timer in each of your Keyblades, it will show how much time is left." he explains, raising his hand towards us and our Keyblades appear, and so does flashing red numbers: 3:00:00. That's the time limit we have and it will start once we step through the portal, which just opened.

"I guess I'll see you two on the other side!" grins Terra, summoning his armor and rushing into the portal, leaving Ven and I stunned in his departure. "Well that was rude." frowns Ventus, summoning his armor. I laugh, "Let's get him, we'll fine Riku and Kairi first!" I summon my armor and he nods and we both run into the portal. Right before it closes behind us, I hear Yen Sid's last word of advice: "Trust your hearts, Young Masters!"

XXXxxxXXX

2:54:37. One hour has all but almost passed. Still no sign of Riku or Kairi, or really anyone. I've visited five Sleeping Worlds, and I couldn't find even the world's inhabitants! So where did they all go? Just what is Xehanort planning? Whatever it is, it isn't good. I sigh, taking another look at my timer: 2:49:16. Still have time, but for how long? At this rate I'll miss the chance to get back, and I'll never find the others. The stupid portal separated Ven and I and now I'm all alone, to discuss things with myself, which isn't going that well.

I sigh and decide to scout out again. _Remember, if I run into the Organization, run. Don't fight. It's their domain. _I look about as I make my way through some world that strikingly resembles that of Radiant Gardens, but I know that world was destroyed long ago and turned into Hollow Bastion, but then that world was destroyed too. There's nothing left of it now.

I stop, suddenly getting a strong wave of Darkness, I quickly hide behind a wall that is to my left. Now I hear footsteps, and voices to match. "I told you, the Sleeping Worlds have been frozen to suite Master Xehanort. No questing it, or do you want to end up like you did the last time?" Young Xehanort's voice. "Don't play me for a fool, Xehanort! I'm not afraid of you! I'm doing my job, so just shut it!" growls the voice of Vanitas.

"Well you have two princesses left. Try not to fail us." says Young Xehanort. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." growls Vanitas. I can see him barely, he's opening a dark corridor and he leaves through it. "Idiot didn't even realize one is right by us." says Young Xehanort. I immedietly freeze, afraid of being seen. _I'm supposed to run! But he knows I'm here! Ven! Terra! Help! _

I held my breath, hoping Young Xehanort will just leave. But of course that is not the case either. "Come out, Master Aqua. There is no use in hiding, when I already know where you are." he demands. I grit my teeth, trying to remain as still as possible. _Master Yen Sid said to stay away from Young Xehanort and all the others, I can't come out, I can't fight them here! _"I know where you are." he says softly. Then suddenly the wind, which I hadn't noticed before, has stopped blowing.

In an instant Young Xehanort is right beside me, leaning against the wall, watching my movements. "I told you to come out. I warned you." he says, his eyes never leaving me. I swiftly stepped away, gratefully creating space between us. I glare at him and he smiles ever so lightly. "Who would have ever guessed that you were the Sixth Princess?" he asks, in a tone of amusement.

I say nothing. I step back once more and he moves from the wall and in an instant he's behind me and I look at him, twirling around to do so. "Where do you think you're going, Master Aqua?" he asks smoothly. I growl and step away, "Quit with the time stop stuff." "And if I don't?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. I growled and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

He appears in front of me and I shifted my direction and kept running. _I can't fight him! I can't let him capture me either! _I keep running, hoping entirely on finding Ven somehow so he can help me at least get an advantage on Young Xehanort. Running blindly, I know I can't spot my friend, he probably isn't even here! Then I am forced to stop my sprint. Young Xehanort is right in front of me. He's staring me right in the face.

"Now, don't run. I have things to discuss with you." he says. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I growl. He seems unaffected by my hostile attitude. Instead he summons his Keyblade. "Then I shall make you accompany me." he says evenly. I growl and quickly summon my Keyblade. 2:22:56. _I don't have time for this! _

"Aqua!" screams the voice that makes me smile, knowing I'll now be backed up. I step away from Young Xehanort and shouted, "Terra, Young Xehanort is here! Help me!" In just a few minutes, though I don't know why Young Xehanort doesn't just attack me already, Terra comes to my side, his Keyblade summoned. He looks pissed. Young Xehanort looks calm as can be. And I know I look scared as hell.

"Hmm." mutters Young Xehanort, "It seems I am needed elsewhere. This will have to wait, Princess. I can't let that boy wake _him_ up." he is then gone in a second. "Him?" asks Terra, looking at me as if I know the answer. I lower my head slightly, going into my thinking position and close my eyes. _He said he couldn't let "that boy" wake "him" up. That boy... Him... That could mean anything!_ Then I knew what it meant. "Riku's found Sora!" I cry out, staring up at Terra in confirmation.

XXXxxxXXX

We race through the sky on our Riders. The blinking red numbers reading: 2:12:5. _We don't have much time to get to Kairi and Riku and get back. But we have to work with what we have! _We finally reached the wavering patch in the sky. "You're sure that's how Young Xehanort gets from world to world?" asks Terra. "Yes." I nod, "that's a time portal. He and the real Xehanort are the only ones who could use it, and maybe Vanitas. Either way, it should lead us to Sora and Riku. I know Riku's been here."

"How do you know?" he asks me. I point down to his left and he follows my hand, grasping the the strands of long silver hair that is stuck to a tree branch. "He fought with him." says Terra absently. "And he followed him." I continued. With that, we flew off into the wavering patch, automatically preparing for the worst. _Ven, I hope you know where to go! Come find us! _

We came out on the other side, now in a new world, but I swear I've been here before. "Terra?" I ask, "Can you remember what this world is? I swear we've been here, you, Ven, and I." "Hmm." he says, "It does seem familiar. But, I believe this is The World That Never Was, but it doesn't look like the one I was trapped in all that time." "Maybe it's a Sleeping World now. Made from the past, like all the others." I suggested.

"How very right you are!" says the voice of Xigbar. Terra and I turn to him, and I realize he has someone else with him, passed out next to him, but their face down and the hood of the identical coat is up over the figure's head. "Xigbar." growls Terra. I can't keep my eyes off the figure. And Xigbar notices. "You wanna know who this is don't you?" he laughs. I nod curtly.

He grins and kicks the person over, revealing their face. And suddenly I'm stiff. I wasn't expecting this. "Axel!" I called out. But the redhead didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. He isn't even breathing. "You killed him!" I gasped. "Sure did. And the others are having a blast dealing with Xion and Namine!" laughs Xigbar. This can only mean one thing. The New Organization have taken over the Mysterious Tower.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19 in Kairi's P.O.V.! Enjoy and review kindly!**

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" came a voice a lot like my own, but with more of a bubbly attitude, more high pitched than me. "Vanille, what are you doing?" asks a boy's voice nervously, sounding shy with tints of fear. "I'm waking the girl up!" came the first voice, who the boy called Vanille. "Vanille, leave her be." says the boy, "We need to go. Now."

I blink my eyes wearily, sitting up at the same time. "What?" I managed to mumble before I have to prop myself against the wall, trying to keep from falling over. I look up to see a girl staring down at me. Her hair is in pigtails at he nape of her neck, one on both shoulders. Her hair is a mixture of pink and orange. She has fair light skin, like me and her eyes are deep bright sea green, like a snake's.

She wears a pink sleeveless shirt that ends beneath her breasts with a bunch of beaded necklaces and something that resembles a tie around her neck, and the tie connects with a beaded belt-like thing around her waist. She wears a brown belt along with the beaded one, and she wears a short orange skirt and a brown fur pelt around the back side of her waist and yellow ankle boots, the tops folded down, looking white. She also wears beaded bracelets with a white bracelet on her right wrist.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked her. "I'm Vanille Patisserie!" she says, her voice very cheery and bubbly. I look past her to see a nervous looking boy with shaggy white hair, fair skin, and brown eyes, wearing a green short sleeves jacket with an orange poncho over it and he wears a blue bandanna around his neck and blue gloves, with white on the palm side and a yellow wrag looking cloth around his left wrist and green kaprees and light green ankle length combat boots.

"And him?" I ask, pointing slightly to the boy standing nervously away from Vanille and I. "That's my friend Hope Estheim!" she answers me. "And who are you?" asks Hope, directing his question at me. "My name's Kairi." I answer, finally forcing myself to my feet. "Well it's nice to meet you, Kairi!" says Vanille, with an overly cheery voice. "You too, Vanille." I smile, "And you as well, Hope." "We have to go, Vanille.." says Hope, nervously.

"Go where? Are you in danger?" I ask, suddenly wanting to help these two. "Well sort of.." says Vanille. "Vanille, let's just go before Lightning finds out we left!" says Hope, his tone worried. "Lightning?" I asked, "Who is that?" "She's our friend and the leader of our group!" says Vanille happily. "I see." I mutter, not sure what to expect.

"Hey!" says Vanille suddenly, "Do you wanna meet our group, Kairi?" "Oh uh.." I mutter. "No! If Lightning finds out we left she'll have our heads, not to mention you invited this girl! She could be a Fal'Cie for all we know!" cries Hope. "Fal'Cie?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly, as I have seen Sora do many times, "What's a Fal'Cie?"

"A Fal'Cie is an existence beyond human comprehension. It's a super being, and our enemy." answers Hope. "But not a problem for us L'Cies right, Hope?" laughs Vanille. "L'Cie?" I ask, looking at Hope again for another answer. "An L'Cie, like the Fal'Cie are super human existences. Humans that are branded by divine entities and are given great physical and magical powers as well as a Focus to fulfill." he explains with a sigh.

"So, you and Vanille and maybe this Lightning person are what is called L'Cies?" I ask. "that's right." says Hope. "Lightning's one too!" says Vanille, as if she has no other voice besides a cheery one. "Who all is in your group?" I ask. "Come with us and find out!" says Vanille, "It's safe, since you're obviously not Fal'Cie or even an L'Cie."

So I agreed and followed Vanille and Hope back through an inflamed temple, though the temple was inflamed in bright red crystal. To say the least, it was beautiful. Once we passed through the temple I could see a new room, one filled with nothing but blue crystal, and I saw two people there, a boy and a girl, and I think, someone else is sitting in the crystal? I can't really tell.

We get up to the people and Vanille runs right between the boy and the girl. "Lightning! Snow!" she almost sings. "Hey, kiddo!" laughs the male, being tall and built with blond hair peeking through a black beanie hat and a tanish-white trench coat with black pants and combat boots underneath and black gloves cover his hands, guessing he is who Vanille had called Snow.

The woman, being about twenty-one in age with long light pink hair pushed over her left shoulder with brown eyes wearing a white sleeveless coat with a brown belt bellow her breasts with a brown bag attached, and a brown turtle neck vest with no sleeves underneath and she also wears a brown skirt, a brown gauntlet over her left shoulder with black gloves that cover her elbows and down with blue gloves from her wrists down. She also wears brown and black boots and a red cape latched over her right shoulder, it flows down to her knees, turns towards me.

"Hope?" she asks, her voice full of authority and protection, "Vanille?" Vanille turns to her, as does Hope. "Yes, Lightning?" asks Vanille. "Who is this girl and why have you brought her to our hideout?" asks the woman known as Lightning. "Oh! This is Kairi! I found her in the ruins of town so I saved her! From what I can see by her clothes, she doesn't even live here, Lightning, and there is no way she's a Fal'Cie! She doesn't even know what it is!" explains Vanille.

"So you don't live here?" asks Lightning. "That's right." I answer evenly. "So the rumors are true." she says. "What rumors?" I ask innocently. "The rumors that there are travelers from other worlds." she answers. _No use in hiding it now. _"So where are you from?" she asks. "I'm from a place called Destiny Islands." I answer truthfully.

"Destiny islands?" asks Vanille, "Is it pretty there?" _Huh? She actually seems interested in where I'm from. But why wouldn't she? I am from a different world, and theirs doesn't seem to...happy. _"It's very pretty there. There are these huge green palm trees, the sun view is amazing, and the water is never quite too cold." I answer fondly, letting a few memories occupy my brain.

I remember I'm on a mission and try not to get too lost in my memories, I have to find a way to get to Riku somehow, since that jerk Vanitas got us separated. God I hate him! Why can't he just leave us alone?! "Oh, by chance, have any of you seen a boy, about six feet tall with long silver hair? He wears a black shirt and jeans? He has tropical green eyes, you really can't miss him. Have you seen him?" I asked eagerly.

"Long silver hair?" asks Vanille, appearing to be thinking, "Uh, nope, haven't seen anyone like that!" "Yeah, sorry, I haven't either." says Hope, his eyes showing sympathy to me. _I hate when people give me sympathy 'cause I'm a girl. I may be a princess, but I can still fight for myself! _"I've been here with Serah this whole time, so no, I haven't seen your friend." says Snow, bringing my attention truly to the crystallized girl about my age before him.

"I have been on patrol around here dozens of times, but no, I have yet to have seen your friend." says Lightning coolly. _Hmm, guess Riku didn't end up here after all. So... Where did he end up? I hope he's okay. _"Ah, I see." I sigh, "That's okay, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere, thanks for letting me know." I force a smile to keep my disappointment from showing. The last thing I need right now is more sympathy.

"But," says Vanille hopefully, "If we do happen to see him, we'll let you know pronto!" "Thanks." I smile, and this time, the smile isn't forced. "No problem!" she says cheerily once more. I then bring my attention, once again, to the crystallized figure. It's hard to tell her features and what she's wearing from the crystals, but I can see a striking resemblance between her and Lightning. Even though she's deffinentally no older than I am. "Is that Serah?" I ask, my eyes staying on the sleeping crystallized girl.

"Yes." says Lightning, turning to the girl as well, "Serah is my little sister." "I'm sorry." I mutter, not knowing what else to say at the moment. Maybe I hope to make it better for her, easier, but that's too hard a thing to pull off at the moment. I can tell from the look in Lightning's eyes, there is no making it easier for her. Her little sister is stuck inside crystals, and there isn't a thing she can do for her.

XXXxxxXXX

Once Snow and Lightning had filled me in on everything that had happened to them, what exactly an L'Cie was, and what part a Fal'Cie played, I believe I am ready to try and help these people, after all, they did save me before the Fal'Cie showed up, and Vanille said the Fal'Cie would have probably killed me, and Lightning only agreed to it, so I owe these people at least a little support. Not that I'm complaining. But something just doesn't feel right. I can feel the essence of... Darkness.

I stood up, feeling that the powerful entity is coming on fast. "We have to move." I say automatically. "What?" asks Hope. "Move? Move where?" asks Vanille. "Do you see something we don't?" asks Lightning. "Uh, more like I _feel_ something." I sighed. "You all go." says Snow, "There's no way I'd ever leave without Serah."

"But we can't leave you here alone!" cries Vanille, "It wouldn't be right or fair!" _She reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. She's just like me. _"Vanille's right." says Hope, "If you stay, we all stay." "Don't go putting yourselves in danger because of me." says Snow. But it's already decided. We're not leaving without him.

"There's no question to it." says Lightning, erasing any doubt of us leaving him to fend them off alone, "Like it or not, we're in this together. For you, for Vanille and Hope, even for Serah." _Huh.. She forgot to add me to that list.. But I guess I don't really count then do I? Didn't think so. _"what about Kairi, Light?" asks Vanille. _Ah Vanille. Gotta love 'er. _Lightning looks at me, her eyes unreadable, kind of like Riku, "And Kairi."

"All right, so say we all stay here and the Fal'Cie show up? What do we do then, Captain Lightning?" asks Snow, obviously daring Lightning with his sarcasm. Riku hates sarcasm of this sort, maybe it's because it reminds him of Vanitas. _Hmm, Vanitas. I haven't seen him since I was in Agrabah, and that was two worlds ago, too long a time to be without him. Maybe he's with Sora? Or fighting Riku? I wish I knew.. _Something to the left grabs my attention before the others. _A gun shot? _"Guys.." I warn, still facing the left, trying to find whatever made that sound.

"Fal'Cie!" cries Vanille. "Stay sharp and prepare for battle!" cries Lightning, drawing a sword from a sash she has attached to her waist and drops to her knees._ How did I not notice that before?_ Snow easily gets into a fighting stance, using only his fists for weapons. _He must be strong._ Lightning gets in a slight fighting stance, holding her sword in one hand out before her.

Hope has some kind of sling shot thing and Vanille has a fold-out staff with detachable ends with wires attached. I saw it earlier when she was trying to practice her moves while Lightning and Snow were filling me in. It's obvious who runs this group. I stay where I'm at, not daring to summon my Keyblade, knowing I'm not allowed to show my Keyblade because it may spark some unwanted interest, as Riku has warned me many times before.

But I trust these people, but not enough to summon it quite yet. Now I can see people coming into sight. People who resemble soldiers in pure black armor. "Who are they?" I ask, looking towards Snow. "The Fal'Cie, fear of Pulse, but also afraid of it." he answers. _That didn't make much sense. _I nod as if I understand and I face the oncoming rows of soldiers headed our way.

It's then that I notice the suited boy leading them. _Vanitas. So now he shows himself. Well bring it on! _It's then that I summon my Keyblade, getting as gasp from Vanille and Hope, an intrigued look from Lightning, and a fascinated look from Snow. None of wanting. Good, so I can trust these people. Glad to know where my friendships lie.

The soldiers come to a stop and Vanitas pulls off his mask. "Well hello again, Princess." he sneers, "Glad I found you." "What do you want?" I growl. "If you haven't noticed, we have been gathering the Seven Princesses of Heart, and all six have been collected. That just leaves you my dear." he laughs. "All...six?!" I gasp, "You have Aqua?!" "Yes. She was easier to get once Xigbar got Terra away from her, she isn't that strong when she's worried about her friends!" he laughs. "Our friends?" I growl, "What have you done to them?!" "None of your business, Princess." he smiles smugly.

I growl and step forward, pointing my Keyblade right at him. "You tell me where they are and what you've done to them or I'll slice you to pieces!" I screamed. "Where they are, that isn't for me to tell. What I've done to them? Don't be stupid, I haven't done a thing. Well, I did knock Aqua unconscious so I could collect her. But that doesn't really count. And, Princess, my new job is to collect you." he explains with a smirk.

"There's no way I'm falling to you." I growl. "We shall see my little princess." he sneers. "I won't let you fight alone, Kairi!" says Vanille, raising her weapon out in front of her. "Vanille!" I gasp, "You can't! You have no idea what this boy is capable of!" "So?" she asks, "I won't let a friend fight alone. It's not how I work." _Friend? So we're friends now? That's news to me, but I'll take whatever I can get. _

"Then we'll take him down together." I smile. She returns my smile. And much to my surprise, Hope steps up next to her and says, "Don't count me out just yet." "I'm in as well." says Snow, standing next to me. Lightning walks up beside him and smirks, "Someone has to make sure this mess gets cleaned up."

"So you all want to fight? So be it. I'm only after the princess." sneers Vanitas, "Fal'Cie can deal with you four." At that the Fal'Cie charge us and we immedietly go into attack mode. I manage to hold my own against the unfamiliar ranks and tactics, but still, holding my own is better than falling to the enemy.

"Those of you trying to fight the violet haired one, stop. She's mind." sneers Vanitas, walking forward. I step back, but then step forward to meet his gaze. "You want me?" I snarl, "Just try and take me." "Oh I intend to, _Princess._" he laughs, summoning his X-Blade. He immedietly strikes out at me and I block instantly. _Thanks for the fighting lessons, Riku! I so owe you one! _

He pulls back and this time I go in for the attack, successfully creating a nice big gash across his torso as I dig my Keyblade in and across him in one fluent moment. He hisses and shoots me with Darkness, causing me to be thrown back. I'm barely able to stand, thanks to the high level of Darkness he shot at me, and he's before me in an instant. And we lock blades yet again.

"I won't let that blasted old man show me up! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" he growls. "I say I'm staying!" I huffed, pushing against him. He groans and he does an areal combo move, knocking me back to the ground. I gasp as his blade's tip rests at my chest. "Come quietly, and I won't have to hurt you, little Princess." he says, no longer a hint of humor in his voice. He's fed up with games. He wants to be the Game Maker.

I try to control my breathing as I try to think of a way out of this. Snow and Lightning are held up fighting twelve men at once, fighting together. Vanille is dealing with four, and Hope with six, and there's still rows and rows left. We'll all die if the fight carries on. I have to do whatever it takes to save my friends. "I'll go with you quietly, but only if you call off this attack and let these four live." I demand.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20 in Sora's P.O.V.! Enjoy and review kindly! **

XXXxxxXXX

"Riku! Kairi!" I scream, reaching for my two best friends who are so close to me, yet unreachable. They're smiling at me, but yet they turn and walk away. I run after them, but it's as if I'm not even moving at all. "Wait!" I cry, desperately trying to catch up with them, though it seems, the faster I run, the farther away they are, even though they are only walking. "don't go!" I cry, but it's too late, my friends have disappeared.

I lean against a wall to catch my breath, but then something else catches my eye. A girl. Xion. I reach for her as she turns to me. She smiles, "Go to sleep, Sora." And suddenly, the Darkness takes me under once again. When I wake I'm laying on the hard stone ground and I have to force myself to a sitting position, only to realize my whole body is aching. "Xion..." I say hoarsely.

I force myself to stand, my whole body objecting to ever move I make. "Go to sleep, Sora." Her voice rings around my eardrums and I clasp my hands tightly over my ears to shut the voice out, but all I get is another wave of Darkness blackening everything. When I wake yet again, I see Namine standing in front of me, her eyes unreadable. "Namine?" I ask, trying to force my voice to sound strong, but it lost its appeal hours ago.

"Sora!" comes a new voice. Riku's voice. But this isn't like the others. This is his real voice. Riku's really here somewhere, but, I still can't figure out what's going on right now. "Sora, you have to wake up now!" Riku's voice cries. I stand, preparing to find the source of this voice and Namine touches my shoulder, "Go to sleep, Sora."

I try and fight against the Darkness that casts me into endless dreams, but I can't and it pulls me under again. "Sora!" Riku's voice cries, "Sora, don't listen to them! Sora, you have to wake up now! SORA!" I try to find the voice deep in my unconsciousness, but I can't move. Can't speak. Wherever Riku is, it's beyond my capabilities to find him. All I can think is: _Riku, please get me out, I can't fight it alone. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Ugh.." I mutter, forcing myself to my feet, though my head pounds terribly and it instantly makes me dizzy and I fall back down. "Ow.." I groan, pushing myself to my hands and knees at the least. I try to even out my breathing, trying to find out if I can escape whatever I am in. _They will all pay for putting me through this!_ "You hear my Organization XIII?!" I scream into the sky, "I'll get out, and I'll find you! And when I do, I'll make you all pay!"

I grit my teeth and I push myself to my feet, leaning on the wall for support. "I have to get out.." I sigh, looking around, since I can actually move without the dizziness knocking me back down. Just as I had expected. There is no way out. It's all the same, no matter how far I go, it goes on forever. It's a trap designed for me. And it's working.

I decide to try and find a way out again, walking along the road, watching around me as I walk, trying to see if I'm in any danger, besides the obviousness of me being _here. _So far, I see nothing. Then I catch a glimpse of what I think is some kind of dark aura inside the building to my right. "What?" I mutter, walking up to the building.

I place a hand gently on the wall by the door and suddenly my heart tightens and I can't breathe. I quickly pull my hand back, now gripping my chest where my heart is. Gasping for air, I slowly back away from the building. _What's in that thing?! _The door slams open and I gasp, seeing me, but, not me! He's me, but with white hair, tanner skin, gold colored eyes, a sick grin plays on his lips, he's wearing the same suite Riku wore on our first journey when Ansem had taken over him.

He walks out onto the street, walking towards me. I instinctively back away from him and he laughs. "Afraid?" he smirks. I shake my head, unable to force the words from my throat, which seems to have tightened, making breathing hard. _What is this? That can't be me! So what is it?! _He laughs, "Of course you are, Key Bearer!" "N-no I'm not!" I gasp. He laughs and rolls his eyes, "Oh I'm _so_ convinced."

I grit my teeth and summon my Keyblade, "You should be. I'm not afraid of the Darkness!" He laughs, like a hysterical laugh, "You think you can _beat_ me with that thing?! _Please!_ You can't even_ hit_ me with it, let alone _kill_ me!" "Shut up!" I growl, "I can and will beat you, and when I do, they'll have to let me out!" "Let you out? You don't understand do you?" he grins, "This isn't your little _Exam._ This is for real! There is no getting out for you!"

"What do you mean?" I ask, my eyes narrowing. "I mean," he smirks, "Your heart is dreaming, you can't get out, not until your heart has been woken from its dream, and that won't ever happen, because Young Master Xehanort put you to sleep, he's the only one who can wake you up. And he doesn't plan on waking you up. You will become the Thirteenth Vessel, Sora! How does that sound for your future?!"

I gasped, my entire body stiffened._ This isn't what I had expected when Young Xehanort said he would make me the Thirteenth Darkness. I just thought he'd try to force me into it, but not like this! They'll destroy me heart! _"Still think you have a way out of this?" he asks with a grin. "Yes." I growl, "Riku'll save me! Along with all the others!"

"You really are stupid aren't you?" he growls, "I just told you, only Young Master Xehanort can awaken you, and he won't until your heart has been turned to that of Darkness, thus allowing me, your Inner Darkness, to take over." "I won't let the Darkness take my heart!" I growled. "You don't have a choice. Now, be a good boy, and go to sleep, Sora." he grins.

_Oh no, not this again! Ugh..._ Everything darkens and I feel myself fall, but I don't remember having felt the impact. When I woke again I find it harder than before to get myself to even my hands and my knees. "I'd just lay there if I were you. It wouldn't be too smart to try and get up." says my Inner Darkness calmly, golden eyes burrowing into me.

I growl softly and try to get up despite his warning. I gasped, falling back down, as a burning pain jolts into my whole body. "I told you." he sighs, "Stay still until the Dark Wave has passed. You shouldn't even be awake yet. Hmm, guess you're stronger than I had expected, but that doesn't count for much, I'm still a lot stronger than you."

"Sh-shut up." I growl. He smirks and stands up, since he had been crouching beside me. I watched him wearily. I finally forced myself to my hands and knees, and that grabs his attention. He glares down at me but I ignore his stare and move to get on my feet as soon as possible. Once I'm on my feet I glare back at him. He smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't fight it. So don't try." he says. "What?" I ask, clearly confused. Then I understand what he means._ Sleep... Go to... Sora.. Sleep.. Go sleep, Sora... Sleep... Go... To... Sleep... Sora... Sleep... Sleep... Wake up... Sleep... Go to sleep, Sora... Sleep, Sora... Sora... Sora... Sora... Sora... Sleep, Spra... Sleep, Sora... Sleep Sora... GO TO SLEEP, SORA...! WAKE UP, SORA! _

I clasp my hands over my ears, shutting my eyes tight. "Can you hear them, Sora? They all want something from you." he says. _Sora! Sora! Sora! SORA! SORA! SORA! Wake up! Sleep! Wake up! Got to sleep! Let go! Fight back! Slip away! Come back! SORA! SORA! SORA! _"Make it stop!" I scream, huddling over because of the pain inside my head, forcing me to my knees. "Can you obey them all, Key Bearer?" he asks.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I scream, "Get out of my head!" I cry out and fall to the ground, clutching my head now as the two voices rage on inside my brain, both wanting something from me. _Young Xehanort, stop! Riku, get me out! _My Inner Darkness laughs at me as the voices rage on. _Wake up! Stay asleep! Fight him! Join us! Wake up, Sora! Go to sleep, Sora! _

"You can't fight them, Sora! Their connection is too strong! Just let go and let me take over!" he laughs. "N-never!" I gasp, clutching my head tighter as the pounding becomes so loud I can barely hear him over the voices and the pounding wrecking my brain. "You should have stayed asleep, Sora. I warned you." he smirks, "But you never listen do you?"

I scream and he laughs at me again. Finally the voices stop, and the pounding slows. And the Darkness takes me under again. "_What? What is this?" I ask myself, peering down bellow me. I can see myself, in The Castle That Never Was. I'm inside some dark ball of energy, and Riku's there, he's trying to pull me out of the ball. Young Xehanort is there too. He's trying to pull Riku away from me. Their both shouting... That's where the voices came from. Riku's trying to wake me up and Young Xehanort is trying to stop him. _

_"Sora, you have to wake up now!" cries Riku, pulling on my arm. "Get away from him!" growls Young Xehanort, "Stay asleep, Sora! Fulfill your true purpose!" "Don't listen to him, Sora! You have to wake up so we can save the worlds! Come on, please wake up!" screams Riku, trying with all his might to shake me awake. "I told you, Sora. He can't wake you up. Only Young Master Xehanort can." says my Inner Darkness, who I had no idea was standing beside me until now._

_"Who asked you?" I growled. "Heh, I don't need to be asked." he smirks. I bring my attention back to my best friend. "Let him go, Young Xehanort! He doesn't belong to you! He belongs to the Light!" Riku growls. "Not for long he won't." says Young Xehanort coolly, "But you will be leaving him alone so he can sleep. I will not allow you to wake him up." Just then five members in black coats appear, surrounding Riku. "Get him away from Sora. I can't have him waking up. Kill him if you must." says Young Xehanort, leaving through a dark corridor._

_The members close in on Riku, who summons his weapon and prepares to fight, but even I can tell he can't take them all. I gasp, trying to get down to Riku, but my Inner Darkness has a hold of my arm and isn't letting go any time soon. "You can't save him. You're still sleeping, Sora." he says calmly. My eyes widen and I scream, "RIKUUUUUU!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Riku's P.O.V. for the win. ^^ Enjoy. **

XXXxxxXXX

I grunt and make a break through the surrounding members, knocking two of them aside but they're on me again in only an instant. I fight back as much as I can, but I'm getting overwhelmed, this isn't working, I can't take them all on alone. Even I'm not that stupid. I duck an attempt at slicing my head and I get knocked to the ground by a side hit. _Why am I being so slow? I should have saw that attack coming! _

I try to get up, but something stops me. Two of the members to my left are thrown aside, and behind them stands Xion and Namine. Both holding their Keyblades ready for battle, and Xion looks completely enraged. She immedietly lashes out at the surrounding members. Namine rushes over to me and helps me up. "Are you okay?' she asks, casting cure on me. "I'm fine. How did you guys find me?" I ask.

"We were already in the castle." says Namine, preparing to fend off the oncoming members. "Why?" I breathe, attacking while conversating with her. "Because they attacked the Mysterious Tower and dragged us all here as prisoners, but Master Yen Sid got Axel, Xion, and I out. But he's still in the castle's dungeon." she explains. _Attacked the Mysterious Tower? What business would the New Organization have by attacking them? This isn't making sense... Unless, they want to separate us all somehow. _

"What about the Masters?" I ask, referring to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. "They left to the Sleeping Worlds to find you, and Kairi so we could all make a plan to save Sora and release Roxas again." she explains. "Right." I grunted, blocking a blow and delivering one of my own. "Any other things I should know?" I ask Namine.

"I suspect Axel has been killed." she sighs, blocking an attack. "I see." I mutter, blasting Darkness at one of the hooded figures. She has gone silent and just as I turn to see if she's okay, one of the members grabs me and pins my hands behind my back, causing me to drop my Dark Blade and I growl at him, since it's obviously a male.

I look around me and see Namine and Xion in the similar situation as they are brought to stand beside me. _What's going on? Young Xehanort said they could kill me... Something's not right. _Just then a dark corridor opens and out comes Vanitas. He smiles that annoying grin of his. "Hello again, Namine, Xion, Riku." he laughs, "It's been awhile." "Not long enough." I growl, which only makes him laugh.

"Want to see something interesting?" he laughs. I growl at him and another corridor opens at his command. He reaches into it, and pulls out Kairi! He has her by the arm, but Darkness has wrapped around her torso like restraints and also around her wrists, holding her captive like that. "Kairi!" I scream. "Riku!" she calls back. Vanitas holds her in a hostage type hold and laughs, "This is the last time you'll ever see your beloved princess alive!"

"Don't you dare touch Kairi!" I growl, fighting against my captors. Namine tries to fight back, but she is so small compared to these guys, even Xion, with all her wild rage, is having problems getting away from them. "Oh I don't have to. Once I place her with the others, the final door shall be opened." he sneers. "I will murder you!" I screamed at him.

"I don't think so." he laughs, "I am invincible!" "Come over here and say that." I growl. he laughs, "Maybe next time." "Quit hiding and fight us like a man!" screams Xion. _What's gotten into her? _Vanitas frowns, then grins, "I can feel it. The Darkness within you." Xion sucks in a breath and glares at Vanitas. "Just let it out and then you will fully be appreciated." he says. "Xion, don't listen to him!" I gasp.

He points his Keyblade at her. "Xion!" I scream. "Give in to the darkness!" he laughs, Darkness shooting from his blade and hitting Xion in the heart. "NOOOOOO!" I scream, along with Namine's screams. Vanitas laughs and disappears with Kairi. The members around us disappear, to my dismay, taking Sora with them.

I summon my blade to me and face Xion and Namine, trying to find out if they are okay. Namine looks just fine, but Xion is covered in Darkness, and she's breathing heavily. This can't be good. No good at all. "Xion?" I ask, slowly reaching out for her. She doesn't respond so I go to lay my hand on her shoulder but in an instant she has my wrist in her fist. "Riku..." she cringes, "You... You have to kill me!"

I tried to back away but her grip was stronger than I had anticipated. "I can't!" I screamed. "You have to!" she cries, "I can't stop the Darkness from taking over me, and I can't allow myself to hurt anyone of you! Riku, please! Please kill me!" I grit my teeth and try to pull away, but she just won't let go!

"Xion, I won't kill you!" I growl, "I will never lay a hand against one of my friends! I won't do it!" "But you have to!" she cries. I can see the Darkness taking her under, and I refuse to kill her, but how can I save her? Suddenly she gasps, and light shines around her. I look over her to see Namine standing there, her Keyblade pointed at Xion, and light shooting into her. _So Namine's going to relieve my burden then? _

"Namine?" I ask. "She's begging to have her heart set free." she says, tears falling from her eyes. I look down at Xion, she's smiling, but it's easy to see she's in pain too. _Oh, Xion, forgive me. _"Can you end her with just that alone?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure, the Darkness is strong, but I think I can overpower it." she says. "I'll help if you need it.." I say, still not liking the idea of hurting Xion.

She nods and continues with the continuous light. Xion gasps, and she falls forward. Namine's light stops and her Keyblade disappears. I catch Xion as she falls and stare down at her in shock. "Xion?" I whisper. Nothing. I sigh, knowing she's no longer here. That Xion is dead. I lay her down on her back and stand beside her. Namine comes and stands beside me.

"You know she isn't lost to the Darkness." she says. I just look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Her heart will return to where it came from. Xion will return to Sora, where she belongs." she says. "I know." I sigh, "But I still can't fathom the thought of her being gone. I can't even think of any of our group dying, yet, some have. Axel's dead, Kairi and Aqua are as good as dead, we've lost Sora, and Terra and Ventus are probably dead too."

"That's not true!" cries Namine, "We haven't lost yet! You can't give up yet, Riku! Master Aqua, and Kairi need us to save them! Axel may have died, but his death won't be in vain! We can take down the New Organization! We can save Sora! Master's Terra and Ven are probably fighting with them right now! there's still hope, so don't give up. Don't give up."

I sigh, knowing she's right. "Alright." I nod, "I won't give up, but we'll get no where by going in alone. we need to find Kairi as soon as possible, having all Seven Princesses together is bad for us, since it's the Darkness using them, but we can't go in after her by ourselves. We need more help." "Like who?" asks Namine. "How about us?" asks a fluffy soft voice I swear sounds just like Kairi. I turn with a grin, "Yuffie, I thought you all died."

"Lucky us," says Leon, shaking his head, "so did we." "We just woke up here yesterday I think." comments Yuffie, making an expression of thinking, "Or maybe it was two days ago? Anyway, we overheard, and we want to help!" "We know the whole Seven Princesses of Heart being together for the Darkness thing so save it. Just tell us what we have to do." says Leon plainly.

"Right." I say, taking my position as leader back. Namine summons her Keyblade and turns to me. "So what's the plan, Riku?" she asks. I think for a moment, then sigh. "This would be easier if I knew where Masters' Terra and Ventus are." "I'm right here." says Terra, walking up to us from behind me. "And Ventus?" I ask. "I have no idea where he's gone, I can't find him. But we have to hurry, the final door is beginning to open." he says.

XXXxxxXXX

I stood by the gate, but hidden by the side wall so I'm out of sight, disguising myself int he Organization's robe will only get me so far before they notice, so I won't have more than ten minutes at the least to find Kairi and the other princesses. I check around the corner, searching for Namine's concealed space, along with Yuffie and Leon's. Finding them in position, it's finally time to go in. Please let this work, if it doesn't, we're all dead.

I quickly make my way into the castle, making sure to keep my face hidden with the hood, which won't get me far because no one wears their hoods in here, but it will get me past into the shadows, that's all I need, I just have to find Kairi and the girls. Then Yuffie and Namine will draw the members all outside, and Leon and Terra will go for Sora. That's our plan, but then Terra will help me get the girls all out, and Leon will return to help Namine and Yuffie. We can only hope this will work.

I make it past the first two floors unspotted, but then I see all the members moving about, definentally not good. I have to find a way around them. _Think, Riku, think! _I notice a dark hall along the wall and, peering down it, it seems empty. Deciding to try my luck, I head down the hall quietly, keeping the hood up so I won't be seen, and if I am, I will at least have a little time to escape unnoticed. I hope.

I walk down the hall silently, but fully aware of the danger I have placed myself in. If I can find the girls and notify the others, we should have the upper hand, but that's a big "if" to be going on. We are in the enemy's strong hold after all. I might as well be sending all my friends off to their deaths. I think it's about the same in this situation.

I get out of the hall and find myself nearing Xehanort's quarters. I know that's what it is because Ansem's been here before, and he still rests within me. But he hasn't spoken up lately, I hope that means locking his Darkness away in my heart worked. With doing that, I have hope in keeping my actions my own. I don't want another episode where he takes control and kills one of my friends again.

I get to where I can survey the area and I gasp lightly, seeing the seven alters, each one holding a princess, in the middle of the room, and a keyhole rests in the air, in the middle of the seven, and seven lights, each one attached to the heart of a princess. At the end closest to me, I find Master Aqua and Kairi. My mission is done, now to contact the others...

"What do you think you're doing?" I gasp and spin around, blade already in hand. It's Young Xehanort. He stares at me, his eyes show no emotion. "I guess I was wrong in letting Vanitas taunt you and having him send your friend on you. I expected you to be dead. Now I have to make new arrangements. And I have found just the perfect one." he says as someone comes up behind me and knocks me down, succeeding in knocking me out, but before I go, I hear a smirk followed by a voice, "Let's have his heart unlocked, see if he can fight against what he fights to hold inside!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Enjoy Ventus's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

I hit the wall with a gasp, quickly trying to summon my Keyblade from where he knocked it away from me, but he's on me again and throws me across the alley, smacking me right into another building, a cry of pain escapes my lips. "Want to give up yet? There's no way you can win this, Ventus. You're just a spoiled brat!" he laughs. I grunt and get to my feet, but not fast enough, he knocks me right back down, causing me to cry out.

"Ugh.. You're fighting me, not him!" growls Terra, running at my assaulter. Xigbar just laughs and kicks Terra back, knocking him back to the ground across from us. I took this time to summon my Keyblade and I got a combo hit on Xigbar while he was distracted with Terra. "Brat!" he growls, shooting at me, but I'm up and back to strength, so I dodge him rather easily, despite my injures screaming their displeasure.

He keeps shooting at me and I block and run, making my way over to Terra as quickly as possible. This can't go on much longer, we're both worn out, and I know Aqua's in trouble, that she needs us, and I won't rest until I find her again. I get to Terra and he smiles lightly. I nod and turn to Xigbar once more. "Ready for Round Two?" I ask, smirking slightly. He just growls and aims at us.

Terra and I block his shots and I shoot fire at him repeatedly, trying to lower his stamina as much as possible so we can just finish this, but he isn't being very effected, this frustrates me and I just run for him. "Ventus, no!" screams Terra, running after me. I ignore his plea and keep running, gaining speed as I go. Finally I make it to Xigbar and lunge up at him, successfully knocking him into the air, getting many combo hits on him as I jump up after him. He growls and tries to block me but I'm too close, and my attacks are working faster than he can block.

He growls and pushes against me, throwing me back to the ground, I land on my back with a thud, suddenly unable to breathe. "Ven!" gasps Terra, rushing to help me to my feet as I gasp for air. Once I am on my feet Terra casts Cure on me and not a moment after, Xigbar is shooting at us again. Terra uses Reflect on us both and I summon my Keyblade back to me, since I dropped it when I was thrown to the ground.

Terra's Reflect is broken through and Terra dodges the shots, but I am a little slower on the dodging part, and an arrow shoots right into the side of my helmet, breaking the right side, it skims right through it, like scissors through paper, and my helmet is knocked off by the impact. I see the blood falling into my right eye, just as it seeps into my right ear. I tilt my head slightly, trying to make sense of this, but it's too late. Terra screams my name, and I just sink to the ground, my whole body going numb.

XXXxxxXXX

"Ven? Ventus, can you hear me?" _Who's voice is that? Why does it sound so familiar? I can't...find the name I'm looking for..._ "Ven? Ventus, are you there? Can you hear me?" "Ven..." _That's a new voice. I can't place his voice with a name either... Help... I think... I'm slipping... Someone wake me up, anyone wake me up. I have to wake up... Aqua... She needs me... Aqua... Terra... Terra, that's the second voice, so, who's the first? _

"Master, he's so still... Will he be okay?" asks Terra. _What happened to me? Master...? Master...Eraqus?_ "I'm not sure, Terra, but I'm doing the best I can. His wound was very bad. But I'm sure he will recover smoothly." says, who I now know, Master Eraqus. "He's been out for days though.." sighs Terra. "And we did our job, we stopped the final door from opening. It will be fine for him to rest now." says a new voice. _Riku's voice. Wait... The final door was stopped? That must mean..._ "AQUA!" I scream, shooting my eyes open and instantly putting myself into a sitting position.

"Ventus!" says master Eraqus in shock. "Where's Aqua?!" I demand, searching the room with my eyes. "Aqua's fine, Ven." smiles Terra, "Just lay back so Master Eraqus can finish the healing process." That's when I realize my head is bandaged pretty tightly and it covers the right half of my face. "Why so many bandages, Master?" I ask, turning to Eraqus.

"The arrow that hit you damaged that side of your face greatly, from what Terra told me, you lost a lot of blood, and the wound got deeper and wider the longer it remained untreated. So he killed Xigbar and brought you to me. I brought you to the Mysterious Tower and have been working to get you back to health ever since." he explains. "What?" I ask, "How many days has it been?" "Six." answers Terra, "I helped them release the girls, and we fought our way out. You've missed some things."

"Then update me." I sighed, "What's all happened?" "Right. So after you passed out, I finished off Xigbar. I brought you to Wayward Town so Master Eraqus could help you. I left there, went back to where we fought Xigbar and made it inside the castle Xehanort works from. Originally I had been helping Riku with getting the Princesses back, but I saw you fighting with Xigbar so I abandoned the mission and went to help you. Back to when I came back, I found Leon, Namine, and Yuffie needed help, so I helped them take out their opponents, thought all of the New Organization remains alive and we went to find Riku." he explains.

"We found Riku fighting with Ansem," he continues, "I tried to help him but he said to get the Princesses, that the fight was his alone. I helped Leon, Namine, and Yuffie save the girls, Aqua and Kairi included and I got them back to the Mysterious Tower. I went back for Riku, and he had just finished fighting Ansem and had won."

"Anything else?" I ask, upset that I had missed so much. "Yes. We saved Master Yen Sid and King Mickey. Master Yen Sid is currently training Lea at the moment, along with King Mickey's assistance." he continues. "Wait." I said, cutting off his next words and shaking my head, "Lea? You don't mean Axel do you?" "I do." he nods, "Axel was killed by Xigbar, and then, I'm not sure how, but he revived himself, and he's been somehow returned to his former state, his human state. So he's Lea now." "Oh." I nod, trying to make sense of this, "Is that all?"

"Not quite." he sighs, "Xion's been killed." "What?" I gasp, "How? When?" "A little bit before Riku's plan began." he says, "Either way, she's gone. Master yen Sid even said there wouldn't be a way to revive her. Namine says she's returned to Sora. Lea's torn up about it though. So make sure not to mention her around him." That catches my attention more than Terra intended. That reminded me. _The Princesses were rescued, but what about..._ "Sora?" I ask, looking up at my best friend.

Terra looks away from me, but non the less, he answers, "We failed to rescue Sora. We had to get the Princesses out, and the Organization already knew of our presence, there wasn't anyway we could have tried to locate Sora, let alone try to save him. But Master Yen Sid is trying to make a plan to find where they've hidden him. he thinks they moved Sora to a different location."

"So Sora's still at the mercy of the enemy. Great." I growled. "We tried our best to get to him. I almost woke him up." says Riku, speaking for the first time since I awoke. "Almost doesn't help, Riku." I sighed, "He had to be woken if we were to turn the tides in our favor." "Don't worry about it." says Terra, "We'll rescue Sora. Don't give up just yet, Ven."

I shake my head, "I don't give up. Not ever." This makes Terra smile. "Right." he says, "Not ever." Riku leaves then, I guess he has other things to do, and that brings my mind back to what I had been searching for. "Where's Aqua?" I ask Terra. "She's training with the others." says Master Eraqus. "I told you, Ven, she's fine." says Terra with a smile. "Can I see her?" I ask Eraqus.

"I would prefer you don't move from your bed until you are fully healed, but Terra, please bring her in, tell her Ven wants to see her." says Master Eraqus. I smile, Master Eraqus hardly uses my nickname unless he's trying to comfort me. And I don't mind a little comforting right now. "Of course, master. I'm sure she's just _dying_ to see him too." says Terra, smiling and leaving the room.

Eraqus laughs lightly and I smile. "So, Ventus, how do you feel as of late?" he asks. "I feel..." I start, trying to find how exactly I feel, "Okay... I guess. I mean, not being able to have full vision kind of frustrates me, but that doesn't count. Uh.. I feel worn out. My whole body feels sore." "As I expected." he nods, "It will get better soon. Just rest a few more days, you'll be good as new."

"Good." I say, "I'm just glad I'm still alive." "Believe me, Ventus, we all are." smiles Eraqus. The door opens and Aqua and Terra are standing together. I smile at them. Terra comes in and leans against the wall. Aqua gasps and runs over to me. "Ventus!" she cries, throwing her arms around me and embracing me lovingly. "Oh my gosh, Ven, I thought I'd lost you!" she cries, literally crying.

I laugh lightly, hugging her back, "Well, I'm alive." "Thankfully!" she laughs, letting go of me, "How are you feeling?" "Sore. Very sore." I sigh. She nods, "It'll get better." "I know." I smile, "Master Eraqus told me already, but it still annoys me, being half blind I mean." She nods, "The blood damaged your eye and ear somehow, but Master Eraqus says he can fix it, so we've been waiting, but mostly waiting for you to wake up. We were all so worried you'd left us." "Never." I smile.

"Good." she smiles back. "I'm holding you to that promise." smirks Terra. I laugh, "Fine, but you better not leave us either!" "I won't." he chuckles, shaking his head lightly. Soon all four of us are laughing, like we used to. But these are new times, and things need to be done. I turned to Master Eraqus, "How long until I'll be ready to fight again." "Ven!" gasps Aqua in disapproval. "Ventus, don't overwork yourself." says Terra, "Give yourself time to heal."

"How long, Master?" I asked, ignoring my best friends protests. "As I have said, you need a few days to rest and recover." Master Eraqus sighs, "So, to be fully ready to fight, I say you need at least a week to be at your complete best. As Terra warned, don't overwork yourself, you must have time to heal if you'll be any help in the final battle, Ventus."

"But, master," I frown, "I have to have time to train too, and we have no idea when the Darkness will attack again!" "Calm yourself, Young Master." says Yen Sid, coming into the room, "We have enough time. You have time to recover, be grateful. I will make sure you are able to train as soon as you're fully healed, until then, I advise you stay here in this room."

"Fine." I sigh. "Don't worry, Ven." smiles Aqua, "You're not missing anything." "Except Lea practicing his new Keyblade skills." coughs Terra, obviously telling me this information to excite me. I laugh, "thanks for the news, pal." I roll my eyes and he smirks. Then Lea himself comes in, carrying a red and orange Keyblade, the hilt being one of his Chakrams, and the blade resembling a live flame.

_Wow, that's cool._ "Aw," Lea smirks, "I wanted to tell him and you know it!" Terra just starts laughing, gaining laughter from everyone in the room, even Lea, except for Yen Sid, who just smirks slightly. _Hmm, I wonder, how is Sora doing anyway? I know he's not happy, but where could he be? Where would the last place we'd think he'd be be at? I got it!_ "I know where they've stashed Sora!" I exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 23 in Vanitas's P.O.V. Review Kindly!**

XXXxxxXXX

"Why do I have to be put on babysitting duty ?Babysitting the stupid sleeping brat?" I huffed, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "Because you lost the Princesses, Xehanort isn't very pleased with you." says Young Xehanort. "Think I care? I didn't lose them, the stupid brats stole them back while I was _busy_ moving _this brat_ for_ you!_" I growled.

"Do not use such a tone with me." says Young Xehanort, leaving through a dark corridor, "It is your job to make sure he sleeps until the ceremony can be preformed. Can you _at least_ do that?" I glare at him and he leaves. I sigh, now alone and turn to face my sleeping almost-look-a-like. "You little brat. You're not worth all the trouble you put me through." I growl, "I could just off you right here and now and you wouldn't be able to stop me. I could blame it all on those little brats, it would all go smoothly, and I'd be home free to get rid of Xehanort without your interference."

I sigh, hitting a wall, "But that would be risky too. Xehanort's got his eye on you. And I'm forced to as well. I know better than him. I'm not stupid, I know they'll find you in Castle Oblivion." I glare up at the sleeping form and summon my X-Blade. "I could just kill you now and he could do nothing to stop it." I mutter, a sneer forming on my lips, "It's as easy as one, two, three."

I let my X-Blade disappear. "But I have other plans for you." I said. I smile, "You're friends are here, Sora. It's show time." I open a corridor and disappear through it, coming back out on the first floor. "Can I help you?" I smirk, taking note of the five people I see. "Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Axel. Where's Nami and Veni Boy huh? And how about Xion? Oh that's right, Riku and Nami killed her!" I laugh.

"Where Namine and Master Ventus are is none of your business." says Riku neutrally. "It's _Masters' Terra and Aqua_ to you!" growls Aqua. "It's Lea." growls Axel, "And don't you dare speak of Xion." "I see," I laugh, "So the Nobody becomes a Somebody!" Lea growls and I laugh, "You don't scare me. How about you show that pretty little Keyblade huh? I bet mine's stronger." "Don't let him get to you, Lea." says Aqua, "We're just here for Sora."

"Like I need reminding." mutters Lea. I laugh and summon my X-Blade. "Sora doesn't leave, but you do." "Yeah right." he scoffs, summoning a Keyblade in the midst of fire. _Hmm, interesting._ I smirk, "There we go." He glares at me and I continue to grin. Riku summons his Dark Blade then. Followed by Terra and Aqua, and then finally _Princess_ Kairi.

"Princess, I think you should be a good little girl and comes on back, how 'bout it?" I ask, addressing kairi, reaching my hand out for her. She points her Keyblade at me, "Forget it." I laugh, dropping my hand, "Very well, guess I have to take you by force then." She glares at me, bringing her Keyblade up slightly higher, preparing to blast me with Light.

But I'm not stupid. I point my Keyblade at her and grin, "Can't out trick the trickster, doll face." She gasps and the Darkness blasts at her, as much as I had expected, Riku instantly pulls her behind him, and he blocks the hit with his sword. These people are so unoriginal. I can easily read them! "You're going to need new tricks if you want to get past me." I smirk.

"You have yet to have seen what we can truly do." says Terra. "Is that so?" I ask, smirking lightly, this game bores me. "Yes." he says. "But Terra," I laugh, "I have some new tricks of my own, wanna give that a try?" He narrows his eyes at me and I continue to smirk at him, "I know none of you can defeat me, you're all just casualties in my way!"

I begin to lift into the air and they finally begin to take this seriously. They have no idea I can now _finall_y end every last one of them. Well, except for the two princesses, we have plans for them. _My_ plans different from Xehanort's, but he doesn't need to know that _just yet. _"Still think you have a chance?!" I laughed, "Then come and get me!"

They rush for me and I easily blast the down with Darkness. I laugh as Kairi stays on the ground and Riku rushes to save her. For my own amusement, I shoot him with Darkness, knocking him across the room, just so he can't get to his precious princess. Terra stands protectively by Aqua, and I shoot Darkness at them, but Terra blocks it, that I was expecting though, so I'm not fazed. I just keep grinning at these fumbling idiots.

Kairi finally manages to get to her feet and I shoot at her again, but she dodges it this time, not that I really care, she's not my real target: Riku is. He may have beaten Ansem and locked the Darkness away in his heart once again, but I still have the ability to unlock it, freeing Ansem to take over Riku again. Oh that would be fun. Let's try that.

I begin shooting multiple Darkness orbs at Riku, which every one hits the mark. Kairi gasps and runs to him, trying to protect him, but I shoot at her, knocking her away again. Terra tries to run at me but I fly right over him, laughing the whole time. _These people are a joke! There's no way they can beat me! Let alone save their precious Sora! _I continue to shoot at Riku, but Aqua catches me off guard. "Lay off!" she shouts, shooting me with ice, freezing me in midair.

I growl and the Darkness I summon destroys her ice hold and she glares at me. I grin, "I told you to do better didn't I?" She doesn't answer, just shoots Light at me, which I block with a blast of Darkness. _This is getting ridiculous, they're not even trying. They're trying to locate Sora.._ "You won't find him unless you kill me, 'cause I'm not letting you past here, and you have to go quite a ways." I laugh.

Riku shoots multiple balls of Darkness at me and I smack them away with ease. "As I said, try harder!" I laughed. He growls jumps up at me and I easily knock him back down and shoot at him. "You're so pathetic! Can't even one of you make this fight worth going through?!" I laughed, "This is a joke! There's no way you can save your precious Sora if _this_ is how you'll be fighting! You'll all die!"

"Shut up!" growls Terra, "We'll kill you and rescue Sora!" "I doubt that." I scoff, rolling my eyes. "You haven't seen what we're really made of yet." growls Terra. "Oh I haven't?" I laugh, "Then, please, by all means, show me!" I laugh hysterically, knowing there isn't a way they can beat me, I'm stronger, faster, and let's not forget immortal. "You're all a big joke. You were never a threat to us." I said smugly.

"You wanna bet?" snarls Kairi. "Oh please do, Princess." I laugh, "I'd love to bet! I bet you can't kill me!" "I'll accept your challenge you fool." she says, "So let Sora go!" "No." I laugh, "Kill me and then you can have fun looking for him, but you'll never find him, so it's a lot of wasted time!" She glares and shoots Light at me and I block it with my X-Blade.

"This is boring me." I grin, my X-Blade beginning to glow an ominous purple, "Let's really get this thing going." I laugh as expressions of horro cast over each Keyblade Wielder's face. Terra's and Aqua's show of recognition. _This is going to be fun._ "Guys!" cries Aqua, "This time he's not playing around, it's work together or die! There isn't any time to think, just act!" _It's show time. _

Riku starts to blast his Darkness at me, accompanied by Terra and I bring up a black force field to reflect their blows. They quickly jump away from the attacks and Aqua starts to shoot ice combined with Kairi's Light. They think they have a strategy going, but they don't, this force field will throw anything they throw at me, back to them. There's no way they can win this. And once they get worn down, I'll swoop in for the kill.

They continue their little routine and I continue to laugh at their failed attempts._ This is boring. Amusing, but boring. Time to stop playing around, and actually try to kill them._ I smiled smugly to myself and brought down the force field, blocking their attacks with my X-Blade now. I fly towards them and they try to scurry out of the way like mice! _Ha! Not worth it! _I bring my X-Blade down right on their beloved red headed princess!

"Kairi, no!" gasps Riku. I laugh as she hits the ground and he lunges for me and I fly over his head. "I told you I'd kill you." I said rather boredly, though a small smirk played on my lips, "And the princess didn't do as I asked. So I punished her. Now you all will get your punishments too. Have a permanent dirt nap why don't you?"

"Shut up and come down here and fight like a man!" growls Terra. Aqua rushes to heal Kairi and I smirk. "You think you have a better chance on the ground, you really don't. I'm immortal you fool!" I challenged. "why don't you come down here and we'll test that?" snarls Riku. I smirk, "Like I care what you feel like testing. There isn't a way for _any of you_ to beat me."

"I will beat you." says Aqua, standing from her healing, "No, I'll _kill_ you! For Kairi and for Xion!" "Oh did little red die?" I teased. She growls and I can hear Riku ask faintly, "Did she?" Aqua shakes her head slightly at Riku and he looks relieved, well, let me knock that relief right out of him! I fly down at him and he goes to block me but I slash across his torso and he falls to the floor and I take to the air again. "You have no chance. You might as well say your good byes now. Because you're never going to see Sora again." I smile.

"Y-you're wrong..." breathes Kairi, standing up now, looking to be in terrible pain, which makes me smirk at her, "I'm what, dear?" She looks up at me and glares, "I said, you're wrong." "What am I wrong about _now?_" I laughed. "About us never seeing Sora again." she says. "Oh?" I smirk, "How am I wrong? Please, do explain."

"You're wrong," she says, "because we're going to kill you, and then free Sora from his sleeping prison, and then we're coming for Xehanort." "Nice plan." I say, "But how do you plan to do that, huh?" "Like this." she smiles, raising her Keyblade to me, "You say you're immortal, but I doubt you can withstand this."

Suddenly a sickeningly bright light shoots through her Keyblade and I try to dodge it, but it's faster than I had anticipated, and it shoots right through my stomach. Causing me to shroud myself in Darkness, and desert that god forsaken place and seek refuge in my castle, since not even Xehanort knows where that is.

"Those damn brats!" I scream, healing myself while flinching at this new pain. "I'll kill them!" I continued, "I'll kill every last one of them!" "Maybe I can help you out with that." says the voice very close to that of Riku, but a lot younger. I turn around to find the dark dressed fifteen year old Riku. The Riku Replica from the old Organization XIII. Xehanort had him brought to me so I could "fix" him. I grin, "I have a job for you, Repliku, it'll be _real fun._"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was gone all weekend, then school came back up so yeah, been busy. But here ya go! Enjoy and review kindly! Riku's P.O.V. so enjoy!**

XXXxxxxXXX

He was gone, but that didn't mean it was over. We have to find Sora and find him now. We don't have time for this. "Is anyone hurt too badly?" I asked, looking my small team over. Kairi was favoring her right arm, but other than that she looks fine. Terra looks worn down, but he's still determined to keep fighting. Aqua's left leg is bleeding, but she doesn't seem to be noticing. Lea looks perfectly fine. "Looks like that's a no." I sighed.

"Yeah, we're fine." says Terra. "Good." I nodded, "Anyone have any idea where they could be hiding Sora?" "Probably at the heart of the castle." says Kairi. I nod, "That's a good guess. Where do you guess that is? The floor I mean?" "hmm." she mutters, looking down slightly, putting her hand to her chin and the other on her elbow as she begins to think.

"Maybe the sixth floor?" asks Lea. "Maybe." I nod, "Kairi?" "Probably the seventh floor, but then again, they might have him on the thirteenth." she says. "We'll check as we go." I announce. No one objects, so we make our way to the next floor. By the time we get to the fifth floor, having found no one at all, we are finally stopped.

"Going somewhere?" the voice said. It sounded just like me, only, younger. I gasped, seeing him from the corner of my eye. I turned to him. The same dark suit, the chin length silver hair, the menacing green eyes, the Dark Blade held tightly in his hand. Oh yes, it's him. It's Riku Replica. "I asked you a question." he growls.

"We're getting Sora back." I said evenly. "Oh is that so?" he says. "Indeed." I say back, already getting tired of looking at the replica. "You plan to stop us?" asks Lea. "I plan to do much worse than stop you." Riku Replica sneers. "Oh is that so?" smirks Lea. "don't underestimate him, Lea." I warned, "They've probably enhanced him." "That they have." laughs Riku Replica, "Aren't you so smart?"

I growl and put my weapon at the ready. Replica mocks me by doing the same, a sick grin on his face. "I'll enjoy tearing you apart." he says. "And I the same." I growl. He runs at me and I go to dodge him but he quicker than I remember and he gets to me before I can dodge his move and he slams me into the wall and I gasp in shock and pain. "Riku!" cries Kairi.

I get back up and find Replica at the other side of the room again. He's still grinning. I huff and bring myself to my feet with a grunt. Someone casts Cure on me, I didn't see who, just the green leafy things swirling around me, no doubt it's Kairi's work. I raise my blade, about to shoot Darkness at the Replica, but he mimics me again and shoots the Darkness before I can. And again, my back meets with the wall, and I hiss in pain.

Suddenly he charges at us and I'm up, trying to protect my friends again. He seems to be going for Aqua, so Terra gets in front of her and Replica easily knocks him aside with the swing of his blade. Aqua jumps away from him before he can attack her and he turns and runs for Kairi. I move to get to her first but he's faster than me.

Kairi shoots Light at him when he gets too close for comfort with her and I make it to her just as Replica jumps over her Light attack and shoots Darkness at her, which I block with my blade. He grins and disappears into the floor but then appears on the ceiling and he shoots multiple streams of Darkness at us, which I use reflect to block for all of us.

Lea goes to shoot fire at the replica but he blocks Lea's fire and jumps down right in front of him. Lea jumps back and shoots more fire, but Replica is blocking them all with too much ease. _This isn't good. He'll kill us if we let him get past our defenses. This isn't good. We need a plan. A plan, Riku, a plan! Form a plan! _I shoot Darkness at Replica to stall him enough for Lea to get away from him.

Lea jumps away from Replica and goes to help Terra. Replica then lunges at Kairi and I try to block his way to her, but when he goes to strike at me I block but he easily forces me to the ground. "How are you so strong?" I growled. "Ask Master Xehanort and Vanitas, they fixed me after you killed me!" he roars, shooting Darkness right into my chest, which knocks me clear across the room and a cry of pain escapes my lips as my back makes contact with the hard wall. "Riku!" Kairi cries out.

"You're all hopeless!" laughs Riku Replica. Kairi, now angry more than ever charges at him. "Kairi, no!" I gasp. She ignore me and goes to attack him but he dodges her and then goes for an attack himself, but she's quick on her feet too, and she dodges him once, but the second attack hits her left side and she gasps and jumps back, falling to her knees in pain.

"Kairi!" I called, forcing myself to my feet, my back screaming at the movements. I brought my blade up to attack and I ran at them, determined to save Kairi no matter the cost. Replica sees me coming and he jumps back and shoots at me, but this time I dodge him, but then he appears by me and throws me back into the wall, gaining an angry gasp from Kairi.

Terra and Lea were still trying to gang up on him, but he is too quick for him, Aqua tries to shoot magic at him, but he keeps blocking her. I growl, getting fed up with him just knocking me around like some unwanted toy. _He's the unwanted toy! _I run at him again, anger fueling my energy and I lock blades with him instantly.

"Don't you see it yet?" he asks, his eyes peering into mine with strict intensity. "See what?" I asked in a low growl. "That you all will die?" he asks, "That this is a war you can not win, can not survive through?" "Shut up!" I growl, "Your words mean nothing to me! Just more lies I don't care to hear!" His eyes narrow, "We'll just have to wait for the outcome, yes?"

"No!" I growl, pushing him away from me. As soon as he's free from my hold he's gone and appears by Aqua, Terra, and Lea and he kicks Terra into the wall, blasts Lea with Darkness, sending him flying, and he goes to stab Aqua, who jumps over his sword and kicks him, sending him only a few feet away. He growls and shoots at her and she dodges the blast.

It's easy to see how worn out my group is getting. This isn't working. He'll kill us soon, and I mean actually kill us, not playing around with us like he has been. He's enjoying our struggles at his play. I groan and aim to shoot Darkness at him, but he disappears as soon as my blast leaves my blade's tip and he appears by Kairi. _I'm too far away now to help her! Kairi, run! _

He raises his blade and something thin and black shoots at her. I instantly run for her, hoping to get there before the strange black beam does. I lunge for her, hoping to block the attack from her and it works. I knock her down, clearing her of the shot, but it scrapes across the middle of my back and I hiss in pain. "Riku!" gasps Kairi.

"I-I'm fine." I grunt, forcing myself to get off the floor so she can get up. "Riku, you're hurt." she mutters, "You should stay down." "He'll kill us if I do that, he has to be stopped, I'm the only one who's killed him before." I say, forcing myself to my feet, but finding it very difficult to stay on my feet, my body shakes as I put all my will into just standing. _What did he hit me with, more actually, what had he planned to hit Kairi with? _

"Riku, don't kill yourself!" says Kairi, "I can see it takes all you have just to stand right now, whatever you were hit with isn't good, and you need to heal, you have to go back to Master Yen Sid so you can heal, I won't lose you too! I won't!" "And leave Sora?!" I gasped, "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm leaving when we're so close!"

"I'll get Sora back!" she cries, "Me and the others, but you need to get healed so you won't die here! How would Sora react if this happened? He'd send you home! No one wants you to die, Riku, you're our leader!" "I won't die." I sigh, "But I'm not leaving either. Just sure me so we can keep going, Terra and Lea can't hold him back much longer."

She growls at me but casts Cure none the less. I instantly run for Replica again and Kairi runs with me, her Keyblade poised for a fight as well as mine. She catches him from behind as I dash for his side and he jumps out of range, now floating in the air, which Aqua tries to freeze him in, but he dodges her attack and peers down at us with a bored expression.

I shoot at him and he blocks, Kairi shoots at him and he dodges, Lea shoots at him and he deflects, Terra shoots at him and he reflects. It's like no matter what we do, nothing works! _I'm getting tired of this game... We need to get him down somehow. Oh, well what do you know? A plan is forming. Stupid plan that came too late. Guess I'll have to make due... _

"Terra," I whispered, keeping my eyes on Riku Replica. "Yeah?" he whispers back. "I have a plan." I nodded. He nods back and asks, "Details?" "Can you get him down?" I asked, nodding slightly towards Riku Replica. Terra looks at him and smirks, "Easily." "then do it. Now." I said, readying my Keyblade for my part of the plan.

Terra grins and brings his Keyblade up over his head, he then surges power through it and strikes the ground, causing the effect of an earthquake, causing everyone, except Terra, to fall down, that also includes Replica. I bring myself off the floor and I run at him at once, now that he's disoriented. I swing my Keyblade down on him and he goes to block it.

But his block wasn't fast enough this time, and my blade cuts right through his chest, piercing his heart, if he actually ever had one. "Game's over, Replica," I breathed, "and again you could not defeat me." "Times have changed, Riku." he says plainly, "You only won because you caught me off guard, if you had not, you'd all be dead right now. The others won't be so easy to get rid of. And mark my words, Riku, I will be back."

He becomes engulfed in Darkness, and in a matter of seconds, he's completely gone. Everyone is at ease now, and Aqua casts Cure on all of us. But whatever hit me in the back still hurts, and it's still hard to keep myself up now. I've used too much energy. And Kairi knows it. "We need to send you back, Riku." she says, crossing her arms of her chest.

"No, wait to send me back, so we all can go back together." I pleaded with her. Her eyes bore into mine and she didn't look happy. She's just worried. "Kairi," I sighed, "Sora's just a few floors up, we can go back to Master Yen Sid once we have him." "Well," she bit her lip, trying to figure out if that was such a good idea, "Fine, but you owe me!" "Fair enough." I chuckled.

So we traveled up until we hit the thirteenth floor. And there he was, still asleep in that ball of Darkness. We gathered around it, trying to figure out how to get him out and getting back so we won't have to fight anymore today. Kairi tries to reach into the ball, but it zaps her and she yelps, pulling her hand back and covering it with her other hand.

"Let me try." mutter Aqua, copying Kairi, and getting the same result. "Looks like Darkness is the only thing that can get in." mutters Terra, who then looks at me, "Want me to give it a try?" "Go for it." I said tiredly, which draws Kairi's eyes to me. Not what I wanted. Terra reaches into the ball. but he can only get his hand in before he is zapped back. He looks at me, "It has to be stronger, it has to be you, Riku."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update, I'm sick, so here's your update. I'm going to try an experiment for this chapter and this chapter only, there will be three P.O.V.s for this one, because I can't decide, and I think it is necessary to use all three. Any complaints or compliments for this experiment are welcome in reviews. The first P.O.V. will be Sora, then Kairi, then Ventus. It will clearly say who's P.O.V. it will be. So enjoy, and don't flame me please, I'm sick. :( **

XXXxxxXXX_** Sora**_

"Let me go!" I growled, "I have to know if Riku is okay!" "What's it matter?" smirks my Inner Darkness, "You'll all die anyway. So why waste your time?" "Because he's my friend!" I roared, pulling myself free of his grasp. He grabs my arm again anyway and I glare at him. He just smirks. "Friend or not, Sora, there's no saving him. I told you, you can not wake up." he says. I growl and pull away again.

"I won't let you just keep me here while my friends need me!" I said, shaking my head and pulling lose of his grip again. He growls at me and grabs me again. "I'm not letting you get the chance to escape. You're not going anywhere!" "Just let go!" I growled. "Never!" he snarled. "Sora!" I heard a familiar voice say just as a new hand grasps my free arm and I face the new voice and gasp, "Riku!"

I see him, as I had before when we were in the two different Traverse Towns, and like there, he looks like a hologram. But he's real, he's holding my arm hard, desperate not to let go. Again I find myself gasping, "Riku!" as if I will lose his image if I don't keep saying his name. But Riku's not looking at me anymore, he's looking past me, at my Inner Darkness. "Let Sora go!" he commands, "I'm taking him home!"

"Yeah? You think so? I don't think so." sneers my Inner Darkness. Riku growls and pulls of my arm, trying to break my Inner Darkness's grasp on me. But it isn't working, my Inner Darkness keeps a tight hold and pulls back, causing me to gasp in pain slightly. "Let. Him. Go." growls Riku. "Nah." laughs my Inner Darkness, "Don't wanna."

Riku snarls and pulls on me, tugging my arm hard, startling my Inner Darkness enough for him to let go for a second, then Riku pulls me back, away from my Inner Darkness, and soon the world I was trapped in all fades to black, and I can't see or hear anything at all, I can't even feel Riku's grasp on my arm anymore. _Riku? Did you get me out? Where did you go? Riku? _

XXXxxxXXX **_Kairi_ **

"Riku! Sora!" I gasped as Riku falls back from the ball of dark energy, Sora in his arms. He falls out and Sora falls from his grasp. I reach out to catch them. I catch Sora, but Terra steps forth and catches Riku before I get to, which is okay, since catching Sora, adding his weight to mine, knocks me down, but Aqua catches me, so I don't go fully to the floor. I nod my thanks to her and she returns my nod with a smile and a nod of her own.

"Everyone all right?" asks Lea. "I'm fine." I said, getting fully to my feet, struggling to hold Sora up in my arms, but Lea takes him from me and smirks, "Having problems there, Princess?" "Nope." I laugh. It's fine is my friends call me Princess just to mess with me, but it irritates me if the enemy refers to me with that title. _I'm more than just a Princess of Heart! I'm a Light too! _Axel chuckles lightly and shakes his head softly at me.

"How's Riku?" I asked Terra, my voice betraying my worry. "I'm, not sure, but him being in that ball of dark energy didn't help his condition. We need Master Yen Sid to look at him before we'll know anything." he sigh. I nod, taking this all in, "Sounds about right.." "Don't worry," says Aqua, patting me on the back lightly, "Riku and Sora'll both be just fine once Master Yen Sid heals them, like what he did for Ventus, only different. Okay?"

"Okay." I smile, knowing she's probably right. Since she normally is. "We should get out of here before we're noticed." says Lea, a little anxiously. "You're right." I nod, "We need to leave, we're not really in any condition to fight with two unconscious members." "That's true." says Terra, "I'll create us a corridor that will send us back to the Mysterious Tower."

"Not so fast, Key Bearers." says the voice we all know and _hate. _"Young Xehanort." I growled, "What do you want?" "I can not let you get away with Sora. Please put him back where you found him." he says, "Not on your life!" I snarled. "So be it then." he says, summoning his Keyblade. I sucked in a breath and summoned my own Keyblade.

Aqua quickly summons her own Keyblade and Lea just stands there, unsure of what to do, since he's holding Sora. Terra glares at Young Xehanort, having the same problem of holding Riku which makes it harder for him to summon his Keyblade and fight with it, just like Lea. "I don't get it," says Young Xehanort, "Why are you fighting a battle you know you can not win?"

"Shut up!" says Aqua, "We will win! We won't fall to the Darkness!" "That's right!" I chimed in, "WE haven't fallen yet, and there's no way we will! Our Light's too strong!" "No matter how strong the Light, the closer you get to it, the bigger your shadow becomes." says Young Xehanort, "Without Light there is only Darkness, with only Light, there is still Darkness. Either way you go, Darkness is always there waiting. You can not escape your fate. You all will sub come to the Darkness sooner or later."

"Then I choose later!" I roared, shooting Light at Young Xehanort, who blocks it easily with his Keyblade. "Pathetic." he sighs, "I was hoping this would be more of a challenge. I guess I was wrong. The Light is still no match for the Darkness." "Shut up already!" yells Aqua, running at Young Xehanort, who blocks her attack and knocks her back to where she was previously standing beside me.

I quickly create a corridor of Light. "Terra, Lea, get Riku and Sora back to Master Yen Sid! Go now! Aqua and I'll hold off Young Xehanort!" I scream at them. Lea instantly runs through the corridor, giving me an unsure look before disappearing through it. "Kairi, I can't-" tries Terra but I cut him off by yelling, "Just GO!"

Terra swears and runs through the corridor, and it disappears behind him. "You okay with fighting with me, Master?" I ask Aqua. She smiles lightly, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Princess." "You're a princess too." I smirk very lightly, returning my attention to the boy before me who threatens Sora's life, "Let's do this."

"Right beside you." she nods and we both run at Young Xehanort, side by side. Aqua raises her Keyblade at him and he blocks it with his and throws her back, but then I'm at him and got a side combo hit on him before he jumps away and shoots Darkness at me. I block his shot with my Keyblade and Aqua runs at him and I follow after her.

He smirks at us and suddenly the tip of his Keyblade comes apart, attached by some blue magic, resembling wires. "Aqua, look out!" I scream as the blue wire-like things shoot forward and wrap around Aqua. "No!" I scream as the wires send shock waves through Aqua, causing her to scream in pain. I run towards Young Xehanort, planning to knock his Keyblade from him so it will free Aqua.

He sees me and shoots Darkness from his free hand and I dodge it and keep running for him, getting a side combo hit on him before he jumps away from me, releasing Aqua as the wires return to his Keyblade and it brings the tip back together. I jump back and turn and run back to Aqua. I help her up, while still keeping an eye on Young Xehanort. "Are you all right, Master Aqua?" I ask, worry plain in my voice. She looks at me and smiles lightly, "I'm fine, thanks." She casts cure on the both of us and stands up, pulling me up with her as we face Young Xehanort once again.

"Do you think they got back okay?" she asks me. "I'm sure of it." I nod, "That corridor I made will take them right to the Mysterious Tower. They'll be fine." She nods and smiles lightly, "Everyone will be okay expect for us, right?" "Sorry, Master, but that was the plan." I sighed. "I'm okay with that, as long as they others are okay." she says. "Me too, Aqua, me too." I sigh. _So this really is a suicide mission. At least I go down with someone I trust and who isn't afraid to go down with me. Thanks, Master Aqua. _

XXXxxxXXX **_Ventus_**

I jumped up with a start when a portal of light opened and Terra and Lea came out holding Sora and Riku. My first instinct was to ask where Aqua was, but I ignored it, finding that Riku was injured terribly. "Terra!" I gasped, "What happened? What's wrong with Riku, where are the girls?" "Whoa!" sighs Terra, "Slow down, Ven.. We had to fight Riku Replica, then, after Riku took some pretty heavy damage he got Sora out of some dark ball of energy and then Young Xehanort showed up.."

"Young Xehanort?!" I gasped, "Where are the girls?! Don't tell me they're fighting him alone! You know they'll die!" "Calm down, Ventus!" yells Terra, "Jeez, how am I supposed to get a sentence out with you interrupting me the entire time?!" I fell silent and just stared at him while he spoke. "Kairi insisted we leave long enough to get Sora and Riku back here. Lea and I were just about to go back and get the girls. They'll be fine, Ven." says Terra.

"Not good enough!" I said, standing from my bed, "I'm coming with you!" "You most certainly are not!" says Terra, "You're still injured! There's no way in hell I'm putting you back on a battlefield until you've fully healed!" "But, Terra-" I tried. "Don't even start! My mind's made up and it's not changing any time soon!" he growls.

"Terra," I growl, "I'm not some little kid. I'm not your kid brother. I'm a warrior and I refuse to be treated like a kid!" "You'll be treated like a kid as long as you act like one!" he snaps. I bring my hands into fists and glare at him, "At least I won't leave our two most valuable people to fight our biggest enemy alone!" "That is enough!" says Master Eraqus, "you two are best friends, stop acting like enemies or I'll treat _you both_ like the children I see before me!"

The room fell silent at that. No one ever talks back to Master Eraqus. You just don't. It's like talking back to King Mickey or Yen Sid! "forgive my foolishness, Master." I say, bowing my head. He places his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. "Try to control your feeling, Ventus. I know things are hard, having to stay here and wait, but bear through it. You need time to heal. As will Sora and Riku, so you won't be the only one. All right?" he asks. "all right, Master." I smile.

"Forgive me as well." says Terra, "It was my fault to provoke him." "Do not worry, things get out of hand. It happens. Just remember who your friends are, Young Master Terra." says Eraqus. "Of course, Master." smiles Terra. I smile too. And suddenly Namine comes crashing through the door! "Namine!" I gasp, instantly running to help her up off the floor.

"Ven, run!" she cries. "What?" I ask, helping her to her feet. Suddenly, right at the doorway a dark figure appears, a sick grin on his face, golden eyes burning brightly black spikes blowing about as if a breeze was coming through, Darkness swirling all around. "Vanitas." I growl. "Hello again, Veni Boy!" he laughs, "Think you could hide away forever?!"

I grunt and push Namine away from me, towards Terra and the others. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I've come for what I was promised." he says simply, smirking at me like a fool. "Who would promise you anything?" I scoffed. "Remember that time when Sora was being taken by Darkness?" he sneers, "Well he promised me something for a lock around his heart." he laughs. My eyes narrow, "You tricked Sora. Stay away from my friends."

"Aren't you even curious of what he promised me?" he asks, all too smugly. I raise an eyebrow slightly, "What was promised to you?" He laughs, "Your little friend promised me your heart, Ventus!" My eyes widen and I can feel my body stiffen. "You're lying." I growl, regaining myself, "Sora would never do that!"

"Oh he did!" he laughs, suddenly in front of me. "Ven!" I hear someone yell, but I'm not sure who. "It's time I got what I was promised." he sneers. "there's no way I'll just let you have my heart." I growl. "Well, then let's see how this fight goes." he laughs, grabbing onto me and suddenly the floor is Darkness and we both fall through it. Again, someone screams, "Ven!" but I can't figure out who yelled for me.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Chapter 26! Aqua's P.O.V. for the win! Guess what?! Only FOUR MORE CHAPTERS until this book ends! Review and don't flame me please! :D **

XXXxxxXXX

I gasped as the shot sends me flying back to the ground and I land on my back, gasping for the air I just lost. "Master Aqua!" gasps Kairi, running up to me. "I'm...fine..." I wheezed, using my Keyblade to get me up off the ground, with the aid of Kairi of course. She looks at me in worry. I smile reassuringly at her and she nods, the hardness returning to her eyes as she turns back to Young Xehanort.

"You can not win." he says. Kairi casts Cure on me. "You ready for another round, Aqua?" she asks. I nod, "As ready as I'll ever be." She nods and runs at him with her Keyblade again, with me running along side Xehanort merely smirks at shoots Darkness at us. Kairi, being more energized than I at the moment, dodges the attack, and I get hit head on, knocking me back to where I had just gotten up from, and again, I'm knocked onto my back, gasping for the air the attack knocked out of me.

I struggled to get back up, watching Kairi intently. "You really think you can beat me?" he asks, dodging Kairi's attack and attacking back, knocking her Keyblade from her hands. She gasps and extends her arm, willing her Keyblade to return, and of course it does. Young Xehanort reaches forward and lifts Kairi up by her throat, causing her to drop her Keyblade, making it disappear in a burst of light as it hits the floor.

"Kairi!" I gasp, still unable to get myself off the floor. Young Xehanort continues to raise Kairi higher and higher off the ground. "You know, we need the Seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Ultimate Key Whole, but really, we only need their hearts. So, I could just kill you and no harm would be done. It would make my job a lot easier. I'm going to kill you." he says. I can visibly see his hand tighten around her neck.

"K-Kairi..." I gasped, pushing myself barely to my feet, using my Keyblade for support. _Great.. I'm on my last legs here... There's no way I'll be able to fight any longer. I have to make what I have left count. For Kairi's sake. She's giving it her all, I have to honor her and do that same. _I raised my Keyblade, aiming for Young Xehanort, planting my feet firmly, knowing this will knock me back on my ass, and I let what is left of my light flow into my Keyblade.

"Lend me Strength." I said, narrowing my eyes. The light flows from my Keyblade in a beam and it hits Young Xehanort square in the back. He gasps and drops Kairi, who begins gasping for air and he whirls in my direction. I fall back to the floor, suddenly fighting unconsciousness and he walks up to me, anger clear in his face. "I'll get rid of you first. You don't have much life left as it is anyway." he says.

I try to lift my Keyblade to fight him back, even though I know I have no energy to, and he steps on my wrist hard, pinning my arm down. I gasp in pain and he smirks. It surprises me to hear a whimper escape my lips. I press my lips together firmly. "I really _don't get it_, why fight a battle _you know_ you _cannot_ _win?_" he frowns, as if talking to himself, trying to figure out a complicated equation.

I try to get his foot off me and he frowns down at me and presses down harder, causing me to cry out in distress. I look to where Kairi is, and she's still laying on the floor, coughing and gasping. _Ugh, this is it.. This is the end.. _"I'll end you now." he says calmly, using his Keyblade to push me back onto my back, putting the tip on my chest, where my heart is. I suck in a breath and close my eyes tight, anticipating the pain soon to come.

But it didn't come, and the weight on my wrist lifted. I opened my eyes with a gasp when I saw the green aura around me. _Who casted Cure? Surely not Kairi... _I sat up, my eyes widening. "Terra!" I screamed. "Come on!" he yells, shooting fire at Young Xehanort, "This won't hold him off for long!" I then noticed the open corridor to my left, and in it stood Namine, reaching her hand out to me, obviously there to keep the corridor open until we get out safely. I nodded and forced myself to my feet. I almost fell back down but Kairi catches me and smiles. I return her smile and nod and she leads me to the corridor.

"Come on, hurry!" urges Namine. I look back at Terra, causing Kairi to stop as well. "Terra!" I called. "Go!" he says, "I'll be right behind you, Aqua! I promise!" "You better be!" I say, "'Cause if I have to worry about you like I did Ven I'll give you hell!" He laughs and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. _Don't let me down, Terra. Come back right behind us. Please. I love you. _I let Kairi take me into the corridor, passing Namine who smiles lightly, faintly really_. Has she been crying? _I look back to get a better look, but she's no longer facing me.

We end up back int he Mysterious Tower. I find Lea there, sitting with Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid. Sora and Riku are layed on the floor by Yen Sid's desk, but I don't see Ventus... "Uh, Master?" I asked, referring to Master Eraqus. He turns to me and embraces me. "Oh you're alive!" he sighs. "I-I am." I cough. He releases me and Kairi casts Cure on she and I and I look back at master Eraqus. "Where's Ventus?" I ask plainly, not in the mood to "beat around the bush" at the moment.

Master Eraqus looks away. Kairi sits between Sora and Riku, zoned out from our conversation. Lea scratches his head nervously, "You gonna tell 'er, ol' man?" I look at my Master in confusion, "Where is he? Is he okay?" He sighs, "Ventus was taken by Vanitas." Suddenly my body is rigid and I can't breathe, can't get my heart to start beating again. I feel sick and numb all at the same time. _No... No, not my Ven too, not my Ven too! _Suddenly I drop to my knees and cradle my head with my hands and arms and I scream at the floor, "No! No, not Ven too! Not Ven too!"

"Master Aqua!" gasps Lea. Master Eraqus kneels down to my level and wraps his arms around me, like he used to when I was just a little girl. "Shh," he soothes, rubbing my back gently as i continued to cry until my eyes hurt and were beginning to swell, "Shh, my child." "But, Master..." I sobbed, unable to finish what I was trying to say.

"It's okay, it's okay.." he repeated over and over softly. I continued to sob and I just couldn't stop. _Terra's fighting Young Xehanort, most likely going to die like I was, Ventus is going to die at the hand of Vanitas. I'm losing everything! _I started to cry harder and Master Eraqus went back to rubbing my back softly, softly chanting to me that it'll all be okay. _Oh, Master, if only I could believe you... _"Let me guess, she found out about Ven." MY head shoots up and I turn to the voice. "Terra!" I cry, "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." he says, smiling slightly, "real question is, Princess, are you?" "You know not to call me Princess." I mutter. He sighs and leans down and helps me to stand up, relieving Master Eraqus of trying to make me feel better. "Terra, what do we do about, Ven?" I asked, starting to cry again, "We can't leave him to Vanitas!" "Don't worry, aqua." he says, putting his hand underneath my chin, tilting her head back slightly so I can look him in the eyes, and he can look me in the eyes.

"We'll get the kid back, so stop crying, You're not as pretty when you cry." he says, smiling ever so lightly. I can feel my cheeks getting hot and I can only hope he can't see the heat rising in them, but just my luck, I know he can. He stares down at me, expecting a response. "O-of course we will." I stammer. He nods, "That's right. So stop crying, you're much prettier when you're being fierce." He grins and I pull my face away and shake my head, laughing lightly. "Well aren't you just the Casanova?" I laugh.

He laughs, "You know I am!" I giggle and wrap my arms around him. He raises an eyebrow, "Eh?" "I was afraid I'd lose you too." I sigh. He wraps his arms around me as well and breathes into my hair, "I'd never leave you or Ven, Aqua, come on, you of all people should know that." "I do." I smile, looking up at him, "Because you promised you'd come back, and you kept to that promise."

"Of course I did." he says, "I never break a promise. Not ever." I nod, "I know. I trust you to keep your word." "Good." he says. He tilts my head back when I try to look away, trying to keep him from seeing the color returning to my cheeks, making them pink. "Hey now.." he breathes, pulling my face gently back into place. I stare up at him in confusion. He leans down slightly and our lips touch. He presses his lips firmly, but softly, gently really, to mine. It feels like my body's on fire with his mouth on mine. I let my eye lids slide closed to get he full effect of this magical fire growing within me.

Terra breaks the fire all too quickly and I have to force myself to stay on the floor, instead of trying to capture another kiss, to restart the fire that went out when he broke the kiss. I just smile at him. He smiles back, certainly satisfied with what he felt. "I should have kissed you a long time ago." he mused. _I think so too._ "Yeah?" I laughed nervously. _It's wrong for me to enjoy this kind of thing when Ven's life is in danger. _"Yes." he breathes.

I blush again and quickly look away, then, regaining myself, I return to my former seriousness. "We need to find and rescue Ventus." I announced. It seems Terra has returned to his seriousness as well. "I know, and we will." he says. I nod. "Kairi," I say, finally gaining her attention, "Stay here with Namine and the boys, Lea, come with us, we're going after Ventus." "You heard her." says Terra. Lea stands up, "I don't have to be told twice." "I'll stay with them." says Kairi. "I'll help Kairi try to wake them." says Namine. "You do that." I nod. Namine sits with Kairi. Lea, Terra, and I gear up, open a corridor, and we leave through it.

We come out in a black empty space. A glowing white platform was there and we landed on it. It seemed that someone had just left through a corridor of Darkness. And Ventus is standing there, breathing heavily, down on one knee, new wounds covering him, the only ones reopening. "Ventus!" I gasped, running over to him and scooping him up into my arms, carrying him like a child. "A-Aqua..." he breathes, seeming to be barely conscious.

"Ven?" I ask softly, "Ven, I'm here, what happened?" He grins up at me, "Aqua, Terra, You're both late.." We look at him expectantly. "Late?" scoffs Terra, "Late for what, kiddo?" Ven coughs but hen laughs lightly, "I won, you big idiot. You're late to come and get me. I won." he suddenly goes limp. "Ventus?!" I gasp. Suddenly Terra is serious again, "Get him back to Master Eraqus." he commands. We open a corridor and rush back through, hoping, with all our hearts, it's not yet too late for Ventus.

**XXXxxxXXX **

**A/N: Haha! Gettin to the end of the book now! And yeah, I'm a sucker for Aqua/Terra romance. So I fluffed it up here! I think it fits. Tells how they truly feel for each other, and I loved the kiss. I thought it was sweet. Enjoy and review kindly!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chapter 27! I started writing this on 10-10-12, which just happens to be Naruto Uzumaki's birthday! So now you know! ^^ In Namine's P.O.V., enjoy! Oh, and for this one, and there will be no more like this in this book, Kairi's P.O.V. shall be near the end. Just warning you. So, again, enjoy! Review kindly!**

XXXxxxXXX 

Just standing there, watching Aqua cry like that over Ventus, it makes me sad and angry. Then I drop my gaze to Riku. Kairi's still with him, him and Sora. Whatever happened to Riku, it wasn't good. He hasn't woken up and it's been a day since they brought him here. He's also becoming paler. From what I know, he took a blow for Kairi from Riku Replica. _My Repliku. _

Deciding to take things into my own hands, I create a corridor and leave through it. I come back in Oblivion Castle. _The memories this place brings up... I wish I could erase my own memories.. _I stop stiff when I see someone sitting on the floor, healing his wounds. He hasn't changed. The same short silver hair, the same dark suit, the same look all together. "Repliku." I breathed.

He looks at me, his green eyes sharp and unforgiving. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Princess Namine." he says, his voice showing nothing except hate for me. He stands up and faces me. "You've changed." he nods. "Time's passed." I whisper. He nods again, as if taking this into consideration. "Not for me." he says, smiling softly, "Never for me."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Suddenly he's angry. "Shut up!" he shouts, "You never cared about me! No one did! I was just a tool to get to Sora with! Even with you, even when I thought we had something special, you deserted me too! Just like everyone else!" "That's not true." I said. "Spare me your lies, Witch." he growls. For some reason, being referred to as "witch" after all this time causes me to wince. He just laughs, no humor in it though.

"You mess with our minds, but mess with my memories all you want, Witch, because it won't have any effect. I'll still have all this hatred towards you!" he laughs, summoning his blade and running at me. I quickly summon my Keyblade and just barely block him. "We don't have to fight!" I said. "Oh don't me?" he asks. "No." I whisper, "No, Repliku, we don't."

"And why is that?" he asks, smirking at me. "Because I didn't come here to fight!" I gasp, pushing him off me and jumping out of his blade's range. "Oh?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, "Then what did you come here for?" "I came for an antidote." I said. "An antidote?" he asks, "what for?" "For Riku. Whatever you hit him with is killing him from the inside, I know you must have an antidote for it, and I came here to get it." I answered confidently. Suddenly he's laughing like I just told the funniest joke in the entire world, "There is no antidote! What I shot him with will smash his heart!"

I gasped, "You did what?!" He laughs again, "Why so angry, Namine? Didn't _you_ do the _same_ to _me_ all those years ago?" He grins and I hold my Keyblade tighter. "That isn't what happened! And you were going to kill Sora! That wasn't what the Organization told you to do!" I defended. "Yeah well that's why they're dead. If they'd just let me do my_ job_ they'd all be alive, not brought back for this new Organization made just to forge a stupid key." he growls.

"I won't let you harm any more of my friends." I say, my eyes narrowing. "Oh?" he mocks, "Didn't know the little _witch_ could make _friends_ that _trust_ _her._" "They all trust me!" I growled, raising my Keyblade, now against my own words of not fighting. _It's obvious he doesn't have an antidote for Riku, so, maybe, just maybe killing Repliku can save him! It's worth a shot! _

He notices and brings up his blade, as if to block somehow. But I haven't come at him yet. That's when I notice the dark beam forming at the tip of his weapon. I gasp and bring my Keyblade down and across me, using it to block, just as the beam shoots from his blade's tip and at me. My Keyblade reflects the beam, causing it to fly into the ceiling, it disappears there.

He frowns, "So your Keyblade reflects dark magic. That's fine. I'll still kill you, with, or without my magic." I prepare for an attack, since I can sense in the way he's standing, that he's going to come for me in about a second or so. "I won't allow you to harm any more of my friends." I declare. He just laughs at me, "As if you could stop me, witch!"

"I'll still try." I glared. He snickers and runs at me, his blade raised, I bring mine back into a defensive position and prepare for whatever he's going to come at me with. He runs at me and I jump back just as his blade swipes across my torso and I grunt in the motion of jumping back and trying not to fall, since I didn't land balanced like I had planned to. He laughs and keeps coming at me. It's a good thing I'm fast.

I jumped back far enough to evade him and then I shot light at him, now going into the offensive instead of defensive, which I had been, and he dodges my attack like it was nothing but a breeze. I didn't dare try to charge another attack like that, he'd be at me too quick. This is more about timing and strategy. No time to charge, he'll see it as an opening and come at me instantly. _That_, I could not have.

He grins and disappears. I gasp and quickly look around for him. He appears behind me and hits my back, knocking me across the room. I cry out as I hit the wall, and I try my best to get up again, but he's at me again and he sneers down at me and kicks me into the air and shoots Darkness at me then. I scream as it zaps right through me, leaving a gaping hole in my stomach, which I press my free hand against it to stop the blood from flowing out too freely.

I was gasping for air and fighting the nausea in my pounding head and I forced myself back to my feet. This isn't going the way I'd planned. I'm losing too badly now. There's no making a come back to this, unless I stab him where it will do damage, if I can get close enough, I am as good as dead. He laughs at me, "Had enough yet, witch?"

"You know my name." I growled, "So stop calling me _witch!_" He laughs again, "So I struck a nerve huh? Interesting. I believe so at least. But that doesn't matter. You'll be dead. It's time to end this petty game." _I couldn't agree more. _He runs at me again and I bring my Keyblade up to block, I don't dare try to attack until he's close enough.

_Closer.. Closer.. Closer.. Closer! _He gets to me and I grin. I grab onto his arm and shove my Keyblade right through his chest, but to my dismay, I do this just as he shoves his blade right through mine. I fight to keep consciousness as I dig the blade deeper into him, hoping with all I am, that he will die here with me. It's what's best after all.

He growls at me, "You understand nothing _still._" "So sue me." I growled in response, hatred showing in my eyes as I stared into his eyes, eyes that resembled Riku to an exact point, expect, Riku's eyes were just a shade darker. I know this, because I spent years coloring them. Riku is everything this poor creature yearns to be. _But hey, who ever said we always get what we want? Right? _

He growls and pulls his blade from me and I instantly spit blood onto him. He pulls my blade from his chest and he stumbles back, fighting the blood flow pouring from his chest. He disappears in a Dark Corridor, and I can only hope he'll die before he can find help. I looked down at all the dark blood soaking and staining my white clothes red. "Namine?" asks Kairi's voice. I look to where she comes out of a white portal of her own and her face drains of color as our eyes meet.

XXXxxxXXX **_Kairi_**

I gasped when I saw her there, all covered in blood, looking half dead already. I instantly ran to her, wishing I wasn't yet too late to where I couldn't save her. I get to her just as her eyes begin to darken and she falls backwards. I catch her and kneel on my kneels, holding her upper body in my arms while the rest of her rests on the white, now stained red, floor.

"Namine!" I gasped, "Namine, what happened?!" "I came.." she breathes softly, "to get an antidote for Riku..." I stayed silent, waiting for her to finish. "Repliku said there...wasn't an antidote... I thought, that maybe..." she continues, "fighting him... Would save Riku..if only I could win..." "OH, Namine..." I breathed.

She smiles sadly at me, "I hurt him pretty badly, but he's...still alive.. I'm sorry." "Don't be." I smiles softly, tears running down my face. She just looks so pale. Her eyes have hardly any color left in them. Two words form in my mind: _She's dying. Put her at rest, Kairi. _"Don't be sorry," I went on, "Riku's okay.. He's still injured because of the blows he took, but Yen Sid is helping. Namine, Riku's awake, he's okay. And when I get you back there, you can see him. Okay? Just stay awake for me, can you do that? Okay?"

"Kairi..." her voice was barely a whisper, "I can't.." "Don't say that!" I cried, now unable to stop the sobbing sound from escaping my lips. I can't bear to think of moving into the final moments of this battle without Namine by my side. I mean, we've been through so much together... "Kairi, listen.." she begs, putting a hand on my wet cheek, "I'm not going to be here in a few more minutes. There's no stopping this. So, I have something I want you to do for me... Okay?"

"Anything." I promise, putting my hand over her's, the one that's touching my face. "When you find Roxas..." her voice trails off, her eyes becoming distant. "don't leave just yet, Namine." I plead, "Tell me what you want me to pass on to Roxas. Come on, come back to me." I urge this on a couple seconds later until her lips move once more, forming words, "Tell him..I love him."

Suddenly her hand slips from my face and her eyes go completely black. My eyes widen in shock and grief. "NO!" I cry, catching her hand as it falls. "Namine, come back! You can't die! You can't leave me yet! You just can't! You can't, Namine, you can't!" I shake her lifeless body, unable to stop the trembling in my own body.

"Namine, no!" I continued to cry. Then suddenly her body started to disappear, staring with her feet. I kept crying and screaming, trying to revive her, using Cure over and over and over but it just won't work! Then, as if a flower is blown away in a wind storm, Namine's body disappears from my arms. I can't stop the screaming that escapes my lips. Then strong sturdy arms wrap around me and I hear a cool voice in my ear: "Calm down, Kairi. I'm sorry I'm late, it took longer than I expected it to." Riku. He went inside Sora's heart to free him.

"Namine..." I whimpered, "Riku, she's gone." Riku sighs and turns me around to face him. His face is sad and conflicted, much like my own. There was a time once when Riku had feelings for my Nobody, but it was no secret she was for Roxas and for Roxas alone. _Her dying wish. _Riku helps me up and wipes my tears, "I do have _some_ good news."

"Tell me." I said, wiping my eyes again, since fresh tears lingered there now, since I am all cried out now. "He's awake." he announced. At first I couldn't comprehend what Riku was saying. I gazed up at him, "What?" Riku smiles gently, all too knowing of Namine dying in my arms. "He's awake." he repeats, "Kairi, Sora's awake." Suddenly I can't breathe, but not from my grief of Namine, but from joy, joy that sings Sora's okay and alive in my heart.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Two chapters left! XD Enjoy Chapter 28 in Sora's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed, pushing Ventus playfully off of me, "I get it okay?!" We both laughed and he let go of me and helped me back to my feet. "I'm just glad you're okay, Sora." he says. I smile my signature goofy grin and place both my hands behind my head, funny, I've seen him do the exact same thing before. _Hmm, is that where I actually picked it up from? _

I looked around, seeing only Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Master Eraqus, Yen Sid, King Micky, and Lea. _Where's Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, and Namine? _"Hey, Yen Sid?" I asked, turning to the old wizard. "Yes, Sora?" he asks. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, my expression showing my confusion. "Ah, yes, while you were asleep, some things happened." he said. I frown, "Things like Ven's _almost_ death?"

"Kind of." he sighs, "Xion was killed, your Nobody has been trapped within your heart, Namine left somewhere, and I sent Kairi to find her, Riku went to bring them both back once he woke from journeying into your heart to wake you up." "Oh." I mutter, absently placing a hand over my heart. _Roxas... _"Wait, so Riku went inside my heart and woke me up?" I asked. "That is correct." says Yen Sid.

"You oughtta thank him when he gets back, Sora!" says King Micky. "Oh you bet I will, Your Majesty!" I promised. "I'm glad you are still yourself, that what happened hasn't altered you." says Yen Sid. I shake my head, "I will never turn on my friends. Not ever." "Good." says Yen Sid. "Yeah!" joins in King Micky, "That's the Sora we all know and love, right guys?" "Yeah!" the room cheered. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

A corridor of light opens and everyone looks at it. Riku emerges first, then Kairi. Then it closes. _Where's Namine? Isn't she supposed to be with them? _I guess I'm not the only one wondering. "Hey, where's Namine?" asks Lea, "Why didn't you bring her back with you?" "Namine is dead." Kairi's voice was flat and lifeless. her face is streaked with dry tears and she looks like she hasn't slept in a month. _Just what happened while I was asleep? _

"Kairi...?" I asked softly, my eyes lingering on her face wearily. She looks at me and smiles lightly. "Glad you're okay, Sora." Again, her voice is flat and emotionless. _My Kairi, acting like this. It isn't right. But, Namine died, so, that has to be the reason, right? How can I cheer her up? I'd give anything to make sure she's smiling and happy again.. Anything... _Riku smiles at me though, and I smile and wave back. "Riku!" I say, "I hear you saved me?"

"It seems that's all I'm ever doing these days." he laughs, teasing me. I laugh and shake my head, crossing my arms, "Last I remember _I'm_ the one who saved _you_ from Ansem was I not?" He just smiles and shakes his head at me. I then walked up to Kairi and took her into my arms. I embraced her, willing her to be the happy girl I remember. She wraps her arms around me. Her hair still smells of strawberries. _My Kairi hasn't changed, she's just grieving. As we all will be I'm sure. _My thoughts wander back to Roxas. _I'll get you back out, I promise you, Roxas. I promise you. _

XXXxxxXXX

"You can't be serious!" I gasped, "I can't go?!" "No." Yen Sid shakes his head firmly, "You've only just woken. We can't have you falling back into the clutches of our enemy, Sora." I huffed, "That's not fair! Ven is closer to death than I am and he gets to go!" "Do not whine like some small child!" says Yen Sid, "You are a Keyblade Wielder and one of the Seven Lights! It's time you start acting like it!" I glared and sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest, looking away, now refusing to look at Yen Sid. _Even the King is going! Ugh! I'm not a baby! _

"Stop pouting, Sora." says King Micky, "We're not doing anything exciting I assure you, we're just making track of our enemy. We'll be back before you know it! We won't even be going into any worlds, Sora! So cheer up!" I can't help but to smile at him, "Oh, okay, just 'cause you make sense!" Micky laughs lightly and leaves the room. I looked at Kairi in worry, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes," she says, then she smiles at me, like she used to, "but I won't be long. I'll come back real soon and then we can talk about everything you've missed, and Yen Sid taught me a really cool move! Riku too! Maybe we can teach it to you when we get back!" I smile, "I'd like that. Just, be careful, okay?" "You got my word." she promises, quickly kissing me on the cheek before she leaves the room. I can feel my cheeks flush and I shake my head to make it stop.

Riku smirks at me "Later, Lover Boy." and leaves the room. I just laugh lightly at that. Now only yen Sid and I are alone in the Mysterious Tower.I watch out the window, watching my friends all leave of heir riders. I smiled, envying them for being able to leave and I'm just stuck here. "Sora," says Master Yen Sid. I look at him just as my friends fly away, "Uh, yeah?" I blink, kind of confused, since he was just yelling at me seconds earlier. "Can you show me your Keyblade?" he asks.

I look at him curiously, "Uh, sure, no problem." I held out my arm in front of me and my Keyblade appears in it, normal as it ever has been, "What did you need to see it for?" "I just wanted to see if it needed enhanced yet, but unlike the others' yours is still in quite good shape." he says, examining my Keyblade. "Ah." I mutter, nodding my head slowly. I let the Keyblade disappear once it was clear Yen Sid was done examining it.

"Sora, there's something important I need to speak to you about." says Yen Sid. I look at him, "What is it, Master?" "While your heart was sleeping, did you happen to see anyone in there? Anyone who wasn't a memory?" he asks. _My Inner Darkness. _"Actually yes." I whispered, looking away nervously. Yen Sid looks shocked, and maybe slightly scared.

"What did this person look like, Sora?" he asks me. "He looked," I frowned, remembering every detail of this boy inside my heart, waiting to take over. But that won't happen. I won't lose to the Darkness, "He looked just like me, except his hair color was white, and like Vanitas, he had golden colored eyes. He wore the same suite Riku did when Ansem had him under control, and, I didn't see it, but I have a bad feeling, that this person, who called himself my 'Inner Darkness' can wield a Keyblade."

"I see." says Yen Sid, thoughtfully stroking his long grey beard, "Did you see Roxas in your dream, Sora?" "Not at all." I said, sounding worried, which I am, because I can't even feel Roxas within me like I used to be able to. That confuses me too. If Roxas is in my heart, why can't I feel him? I asked Yen Sid this. He answers, "Perhaps, he has found his own way from your heart."

"Is that even possible, Master?" I asked. "Hm, I'm not entirely certain, let's just keep this one to ourselves shall we?" he answers. "Uh," I nod, "Sure." I was still confused, and wanted to ask more, but the others came back, and Yen Sid made it clear our discussions were to be private. So I ignored my questions, going back to my regular "happy" self.

XXXxxxXXX

Morning came all too quickly, not that night was any bliss though. I didn't sleep all night. I kept having nightmares that my Inner Darkness would take over and use me to kill everyone I loved. Huh, Vanitas said he'd do the same thing once. maybe that's where it came from. Either way, I'm beat and have training today. _Ugh, why can't my life just be normal? Who wants to get up on Saturday morning anyway? _

I sigh and make my way from my room to Yen Sid's office. To my surprise, I'm the last one in. "What's going on?" I asked, pushing between Terra and Aqua to make sure I get the front, since I can't see behind them. _Stupid tall people. Yes, you too, Riku! _No one answered me, maybe the didn't hear me, so I asked again, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Sora." mutters Riku. I glare up at him, "What was that?" "Guys, shh!" hisses Kairi. I shut up and look at Yen Sid, who had been watching us. Great, first thing in the morning he hates me. "Training has been canceled " he announces. "Why?" I asked curiously, feeling sheepish since I'm the only one who answered.

"Good question." Yen Sid nods, standing from his seat, like he was preparing dramatic news. I guess he was though, and I guessed right. "I have been informed by King Micky that Master Xehanort has found a thirteenth member to replace Sora." he says, his face sullen and foreboding. I feel happy that they won't want me as the thirteenth vessel, but terrified, knowing that we lost, they have all thirteen members now. And we are still grieving over Namine's death, which I learned was Riku Replica's fault, also the fault of Riku's dark illness, as Yen Sid calls it. That pisses me off more.

"Do you know who the thirteenth vessel is, Master?" asks Ventus hopefully. "I am afraid I do not, but now, being as they have found one, we must kill that member so we can stay ahead, and keep Master Xehanort from forging the true X-Blade." Yen Sid explains. "Of course, Sir." says Ventus, seeming _almost_ happy with the answer he got.

"So, what do we do now though?" asks Aqua, "Do we go right for their hide out, find the member and get it done like that? That's very risky, that _can't_ _be_ the plan." "Thinking out loud again, Young Master?" muses Yen Sid. Aqua grins sheepishly, "Yes, master." "It is quite all right, seeing as that is not our plan." says Yen Sid, a small smile on his lips for only a second before he goes back to all seriousness.

"So what _is_ the plan then?" asks Riku. Yen Sid looks at him and nods, "Ready to be leader again, Riku?" he asks. "Always have been." answers Riku, "So, again, what is our plan, Master?" "As of now, because I refuse to throw you head long into a fight I don't know if you will come out of alive, your only mission is to find out who the final member is. Do not engage in battle until we fully understand what is at stake." Yen Sid answers, sitting back at his desk.

"So when do we go, Master?" asks Lea. "You can go now if you wish, or you can go later, it just has to be today." he says loosely. We all looked at each other and everyone burst out, "NOW!" So we suited up and got our riders and we shot through the sky. I was giddy, finally being able to leave the tower since I woke up two days ago. I gasped, realizing our destination was, even though I though it had been destroyed, The Castle That Never Was, and to make things worse, it looks like that explosion Ansem the Wise did, (Riku explained that to me) didn't even happen. This isn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped it would be. Just my luck. _  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Chapter 29 in Vanitas's P.O.V! Enjoy and review kindly! Only one chapter left! XD **

XXXxxxXXX

"So that's the new member huh?" I asked Young Xehanort. "This is he." he answers. I bring my gaze to the member standing beside him, but of course he's wearing his hood, and he hasn't spoken a word. How did they find this guy I wonder? "Well can I at least know the kid's name?" I asked boredly. "Master Xehanort has requested no one is to see his face or learn of his name." he answers. "Any why is that?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"That is none of your business, Vanitas." says Young Xehanort. I rolled my eyes and snarled, "Get out of my castle and go run back to yours. You know as well as the old man does, I work with him when he needs me to, and otherwise, you leave me alone. Now get out!" Young Xehanort glares coolly at me but none the less, he still leaves through a Dark Corridor, taking the new member with him.

I heave a sigh and sit back on my couch. "Just you wait, Xehanort. You'll pay for trying to destroy me. You think I work for you, but I never really did." I laughed, "So the brats got Sora! So what? He is not as strong as everyone here thinks he is. I can prove that." A corridor of Darkness opens and I eye it wearily. Riku Replica comes out of it, and he looks like he's dying. _Oh, so his enhancements weren't enough after all.. _

I watched him as he lifted his head and looked at me. "You failed." I said, "I can tell from how you look, and I know those brats are still alive." "Forgive me." he breathes heavily, "I was caught off guard at the last fight, but I killed one of their own." "Who have you killed?" I asked curiously. "Namine." he breathes, "And I injured Riku terribly." "I see." I mutter, getting to my feet, "So what do you want now? Why are you here?"

"I need you to heal me, enhance me more." he begs. "Why should I?" I cross my arms, my eyes cold, "You failed me before, why should I give you a chance to fail me again?" "I won't fail this time!" he says. I roll my eyes, "You won't? I think you said you wouldn't fail the first time." He stares at me in disbelief. _Heh, like I ever play fairly, he should know this by now. I can't be trusted. _

"Tell you what," I smirked, "I'll heal you, and I'll give you the power to kill those brats." "Oh thank you!" he says. I put my hand up, showing him I was still trying to talk, and I continued, "_But,_ you have to do something for me in return." "What will I have to do?" he asks. My smirk widens into a sneer, "Bring Ventus to me."

"Very well." he says. I smile evilly, "Good." I held out my hand, Darkness swirling around it. Riku Replica looks at my hand in curiosity and slightly fear. I bring and place my hand at the gaping hole in his chest and he hisses in pain as the Darkness swirls in and through it. He gasps as the Darkness consumes him and I step back, still smirking at the fool who failed.

The Darkness swirls all around him and once it stops Riku Replica looks at me. "Ready for your _final_ chance?" I ask. "Yes, Sir." he answers, Darkness flickering all around him, there's even Darkness sticking to his silver colored hair. His eyes, once green, now gold. This will be fun. "Good. Now go, and remember, do not kill, or even harm Ventus, that's my job." I instruct.

"Of course, Sir." he says. He turns and leaves through a Dark Corridor. Once he's gone I laugh, "That fool's heart is just so weak! He's all too easy to take control of!" Suddenly I feel someone else's presence and I turn around to find Ixakri there. "What do you want?" I growl at her. "I am here to tell you that master Xehanort wants you in the Castle That Never Was with us so we can discuss our final strategies." she explains.

"Tell him I'll be there soon. I have something I have to do first." I said. "Don't stay gone too long, or he'll send Isa next time." she says, turning and disappearing. _Like I'm afraid of Isa. Yeah right._ I roll my eyes and leave through a corridor of my own. I come out in The World That Never Was and take a quick look around. _Found them. _I smile as I see the lights trying to sneak around, trying to stay out of sight of the people inside the castle, but, I'm _outside_ of the castle. I'll have them by surprise.

"Are you sure they won't see us from here?" asks Kairi to Riku. Stupid brats. "I'm sure, just lay low, all we need to do is find out _who_ the thirteenth member is, then we can go home." says Riku. "I know but.." tries Kairi, who trails off in thought. Riku shakes his head at her and she glares at him. Terra, Aqua, and Veni Boy stay near the back, they seem to be whispering very quietly to themselves. Axel, since I'm not going to call him Lea, just to bug him, is staying quiet, walking beside Sora, who also hasn't said a word. Sora looks troubled about something, too bad I don't care.

"But how? Do you expect us to be able to barge right in, count their members then leave?" Kairi scoffs. "Of course not." scolds Riku, "That'd get us killed or caught or both." She frowns and he whispers something to her. She nods and slows down so she is now beside Sora and whispers something to him. His face lights up and he nods.

I moved in a little closer, but still stayed where they couldn't notice me, and I listened harder to their conversations. "You think it's him?" whispers Veni Boy, who happens to be the closest to me. "It only makes sense." whispers Terra. "I don't see how." frowns Ventus. "Look at it this way," says Aqua. I got bored and didn't listen to the rest of what she was saying.

I moved out and away once I noticed Riku Replica coming their way. I smirked and then got closer, not about to miss this fight. "You!" growls Kairi. "Hello again, Princess." Riku Replica says. Riku glares at him and he smirks at Riku, "I'm surprised you can even stand right now. But that doesn't matter, you won't be able to breathe once I'm done with you."

Riku growls and summons his Keyblade. Kairi and Sora summon theirs at the same time. Lea, cough, Axel, cough, summons his after them and the three "masters" summon right behind him. Riku Replica laughs and summons his own Keyblade that resembles a sword more than anything else. I grin but don't summon my X-Blade, not yet.

I watch as they go at him and he knocks them all around like broken toys. It's hilarious really. I notice Veni Boy is close to me, but the others are farther ahead. _Now's the time to make my move. _I move out of my hiding place, being as stealthy as I can, so Ventus won't see me coming and he won't get to alert the others.

I sneak up behind him and sneer. He gasps and I quickly throw my hand over his mouth, both silencing him, and pulling him against me. He struggles against my hold, but it's obvious he can't get away from me. I laugh lightly and disappear with him just as I hear Aqua shout, "Vanitas has Ventus!" We appear back in my castle and I throw the Keyblade Wielder onto the floor. "So you killed me, huh?!"I laughed, "I guess I'm a ghost then!" "sh-shut up, Vanitas!" Ventus growls angrily, trying to get to his feet.

"Nah." I smirk, "Did you all actually think you could sneak into our domain and _not_ get caught?" He growls at me and I just laugh again and summon my X-Blade. He quickly stands, holding his Keyblade in a fighting stance. I laugh, "You're weak still. You're still very injured thanks to Xigbar! But besides, all I really want is your heart, Veni Boy." "Forget it!" he snaps. I laugh, "Man, you're so pathetic! You think you can actually beat me?!"

"I _will_ beat you!" he says. I can't help but to laugh again, "Yeah, _right._" He growls and comes at me with his Keyblade and I easily knock it out of his hands with a laugh. "Like I said, _pathetic!_" I smirk. "Shut up!" he yells, summoning his Keyblade back to his hand and he runs at me again but I block him with a sneer, "Weak."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" he yells, running at me, his Keyblade raised. I grin and block him. "I'm _annoying?_" I laugh, "Do you know how hard it is to get you to pay me what I'm owed?" "I don't owe you anything!" he growls. I smirk, "I think you do, Veni Boy." "Don't call me that!" he fumed, jumping back from me and shooting light at me.

I laugh and dodge his attack and shoot Darkness at him, which hits. "You're too weak to get me that easily!" I say, a smug smile playing on my lips, "You've always been too weak." "I'll kill you..." he pants, getting up off the floor, "just you wait... I'll end your life like I did all those years ago!" "And what you _did_ was _not_ kill me, what you did, when you gave Sora _your_ heart, you put _me_ in there too, which did not _kill_ me, but _made me stronger!_"

"Ugh, shut up!" he yells, running at me again. I laugh and run for him now. We lock blades and he stares hatefully at me. "I'm only here for your heart, Veni Boy." grin. "And that's one thing you won't be getting." he growls, throwing me back, but I land on my feet. "You're useless. All your friends are dying. Riku Replica has been taken by the Darkness, he'll kill every last one of them without remorse or a second thought." I say evenly.

"No!" he gasps. I laugh, "Did you ever think you had a real chance? The Darkness is too strong!" He grunts and shoots light at me. I block it with a sneer, "Weak little Veni." "Stop calling me that!" he yells, gripping his Keyblade tightly. I laugh, "am I making you mad, Veni? So sorry." He roars and runs at me and I block his attack and throw his back this time, knocking him onto his back and he gasps for air.

I laugh and walk up to him, pointing my X-Blade at his chest. "It's time you pay up, Ventus." I grin. He glares at me and raises his Keyblade to block me, but I laugh and smack his Keyblade away with my X-Blade. "You can't beat me, so just give up!" "N-never." he growls, "I'll never give up! Not ever! The Darkness will fall!" "So _you_ think." I scoff, rolling my eyes._  
_

"I won't give up, and I won't give in. You _will never_ have my heart!" he vows. I look at him curiously, "And how do you expect to stop me?" "Like this." he grins. I stare at him and he brings his Keyblade back to his hand and he angles it so it doesn't touch my X-Blade, but the tip is at his chest. Not waiting to see what he plans to do, I go to knock the weapon from his hand again.

He laughs and kicks me, then gets to his feet. "You won't win." he laughs again and creates a corridor of light. "I tricked the trickster." he grins, running through the corridor, it closes behind him. "Damn it!" I growl punching the wall. I create my own corridor and go back to where I snatched Ventus from. Riku Replica is dead, and the wielders all turn towards me now. "Fuck." I growl, leaving through a corridor again."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The final chapter! Enjoy in Sora's P.O.V. ^^ **

XXXxxxXXX

"Do you think anyone else saw us besides Vanitas and Riku Replica?" asks Kairi. "Probably not." says Master Terra, "Vanitas works on his own agenda. If anyone knows, we'd have been surrounded by now." "And plus," I chimed in, "we killed the replica. So we're safe to continue the mission, right?" I looked at Riku now. He sighs, "Vanitas will probably tell the others of us being here. It'd be safer just to return to Yen Sid and explain Vanitas ambushed us." "But that's quitting!" I frowned, "Since when did we ever quit anything, Riku?!"

"That was when we were little and didn't know of our power, Sora." he sighs, "We just got you back, going in now with the suspicion of getting another ambush sent on us, would be like just handing you back over. Whether they got a new member or not, I'm not putting you back in their hands, it was hard enough getting you back the first time."

"That wasn't my fault!" I say defensively. Kairi rests a hand on my arm and speaks softly, "We never said them kidnapping you was your fault, Sora." "Erg..right.." I mutter looking away, now glaring at the ground, angry with myself. "I agree with Riku, we should leave and try again a different time, explain to Yen Sid, he'll let us of for this, he said not to try and fight them." says Master Terra. "But, we need to find and save Ven first!" argues Master Aqua, glaring at Master Terra.

"Hey!" says Ven, running up to us, looking out of breath, "I'm just fine!" "Ven!" squeals Master Aqua, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back then pushes her off. "What's the plan? Vanitas might alert Xehanort that we're here." he says, looking at Riku. "Like I said," he sighs, "we need to go back to Yen Sid and tell him Vanitas ambushed us and we might be in danger if we stay here any longer."

"Sounds like a plan." nods Ven, "It does make sense. So, we go now then?" "No!" I protested, "We need to finish this mission!" "Sora, it's too dangerous now! If the New Organization comes at us now we'll all die! It's better if we return to Yen Sid and ask him for advice on how to find out who the final member is without putting us under risk of ambush again." says Riku, glaring at me for my stubbornness.

"But, Riku!" I argued, "I can't just wait for more of my friends to die! We need to get rid of their final member so they can't forget the True X-Blade! If they stay complete like this more people will die! More worlds will perish! I can't let that happen! I just can't! I won't!" "Calm down, Sora!" he growls at me, "We'll stop Xehanort and the New Organization, but we can't go barging into their hide out with a plan of battle! And Yen Sid told us to refrain from fighting!"

"But, Riku!" I cried. Riku cuts me off, "Sora, stop acting like a child! You're older than that! You act like a child, I'll treat you like one! Knock it off, Sora. You know going in like this is a suicide mission." I glared at him for calling me a child, as Yen Sid did only hours before. He sighs and ruffles my hair and smirks, "Silent treatment, eh?" I growl and knock his hand away from my head.

He chuckles softly then turns serious again, "We need to go back, it's the best thing we can do right now." "I agree." says Lea, stretching his hands and arms over his head. "I agree." says Master Aqua, smiling nervously. Master Terra nods his agreement. Ventus look at me and I stare back, then shake my head. He sighs, "I'm with Sora. He does have a point."

"Anyone else?" asks Riku flatly. "I'm with Sora." says Lea, grinning mischievously at me. "I hate to say it, Riku," sighs Kairi, "But I'm with Sora. Namine died in my arms because of these people, and Xion died in yours, I think you'd understand. We need to do this. Sora needs answers, and we need to avenge our fallen." "I couldn't agree more." says Master Aqua, now standing next to Ven, who'd moved to my side, followed by Lea and Kairi.

"Riku, I know you want to do what's best for us, but I want to do what's best for _them_, for the ones who_ lost their lives_ because of our enemies." I said, my eyes pleading for him to join us and continue our mission. Master Terra sighs, "Looks like we're outnumbered, Riku." He then walks over to Master's Aqua and Ven, "Why not join the winning team, eh?" He smiles lightly.

"Come on, Riku, please." I beg my best friend. He groans and looks away from me, his eyes distant, the same thing he does when he's trying to think things through. "We can handle this." says Kairi, "You know that, Riku. You of all people should." He shakes his head, still not looking at us. He's still trying to weigh everything, find out the bad quirks of our little rebellion.

"Come on, Riku, give us a chance to work for what we need." says Lea, "You know I've been itching to make those people pay for what happened to Xion." "I know." sighs Riku, "But it's just too dangerous. Yen Sid said there will be a final battle, and that's where all their deeds will be amended, we will get our vengeance, but not here, not now."

"Come on, Riku!" says Kairi, "You know we can do it!" "Yes, but I don't want to see anymore people die!" he growls. Kairi instantly shuts up, but I don't. "Riku, let us do this. I have a feeling something very bad is going to happen, and I have to find out what it means, I don't want this feeling inside me, let us find the last member and bring him down!" I said.

"Sora, you may believe what you want, but we need to go back to Yen Sid." says Riku sternly. I sighed, there was no swaying Riku. There never was, Riku's always been the one I could never get to follow me in anything when we played as kids. "Fine." I sighed, "We'll go back. Then we'll kill that member."

"Exactly." says Riku, "Now let's go before we're discovered by more than just Vanitas." We all agree and Master Terra created a corridor to take us back to the Mysterious Tower. But Darkness was shot at it, and it instantly closed. We all turned to the assaulter. It was none other than Young Xehanort. We all stared hatefully at him. He deserves much worse than hate stares, believe me.

"You have already been discovered, and you won't be leaving here." he says. We all glare at him and Kairi speaks up, "You gonna stop us?" "Oh not me." he smirks, "I have someone better for you to fight. I can't waste my time on weaklings like you." This made my blood boil. _He called us weaklings! We are so not weaklings!_

A corridor of Darkness appears and we all look towards it. A boy, obviously by the build, comes out of the corridor in the Organization's trademark coat, wearing the hood up. Young Xehanort smirks at our curious faces. "Wouldn't you all like to know who our final member is?" he smirks, "On my word he will show you, but that's only on my word." "You're stupid." I frowned, "You hide behind the order of an organization when you should just fight us yourself."

"You're disrespectful." he growls, "I told you, I'm not wasting my time and energy taking down such weaklings as yourselves." "Yeah right." says lea, rolling his eyes, "You're just scared of losing a fight, because if we kill you, we will the real Xehanort, and that will win us this war." "I am by no means afraid." he says calmly. "then fight us yourself." says Lea.

"I have a better idea." smirks Young Xehanort. A force field appears around us, but it blocks me inside, keeping Lea, Riku, Kairi, Terra Aqua, and Ventus outside of it. "Guys!" I gasp. I then turn to Young Xehanort in furry, "What is the meaning of this?!" "This fight is for you and you alone, Keyblade Wielder Sora." Young Xehanort sneers.

"Why me?" I frown. "Because, it fits." he laughs. "What fits?" I growl. "This battle, my dear boy." he says. I roll my eyes, "Why are you always so annoying, young or old?" Young Xehanort merely laughs this off and his eyes look deadly, like he knows a killing secret and just won't tell, like he's a murderer and he keeps getting away with it.

"It's time." he laughs. I growl at him, "Time for what? "For the battle of course." he says. He then turns to the hooded member. "You can reveal yourself now, and your only objective is to kill Sora. Don't bother with the rest, we'll deal with them later." he instructs with a grin. "Only him?" the figure asks. The figure sounds very familiar, but I can't pin it down who it is. "Yes, only him." answers Young Xehanort. "Very well then." the figure says, facing me now, raising his hands to his hood and he tosses his hood back.

My breath caught in my throat when his hood came down. I couldn't breath, my heart had stopped beating. I couldn't believe it was really him I was looking at. This can't be right. It just can't be. There's no way that this is our new enemy. No. I won't believe it. But I have to. He summons two Keyblades, one in each hand: Oathkeeper in the right, Oblivion in the left.

His blond hair sways lightly as he shifts weight with the huge keys resting in his palms. His piercing blue eyes are cold and hard. This can't be him. This can't be Roxas. It just can't be. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. This shouldn't be my Nobody, but to my horror and dismay, it is. Roxas has been taken by the Darkness, something I never thought I'd ever see.

Young Xehanort smirks and makes his leave. "Sora." says Roxas. "Roxas.." I say, blinking in confusion, "How did this happen?" "that is none of your concern." he says, "All you need to know is that I'm going to kill you and rightfully become the Somebody I deserve to be." "No." I gasped, "You're not like this! This can't be you!"

"It is, it's always been." says Roxas, "I am finally strong enough to win this battle." "What?" I asked, "What battle? Roxas, there has never been a battle between us! what has gotten into you?!" "Silence!" he screams, "I'm tired of you!" "Roxas don't!" screams Kairi from behind the force field holding everyone expect for me back. "I've had enough of you too, Princess." he snarls. "Roxas..." I say in disbelief.

"I'm going to end you!" he roars running at me full speed. I gasp, still slow on the intake of Roxas being here, and being the Thirteenth Darkness and I summon my Keyblade too late, but none the less, I still try to block Roxas with it. "Ack!" I gasp, spitting blood onto my lowered Keyblade. "Hmph." Roxas laughs bitterly. I double over in pain as his Keyblade leaves my body. I slump to the ground. "SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" too many people scream. Then everything goes dark.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**A/N: That's it! The end of Whispers In The Dark! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I know I did writing it! Oh my gosh, it feels like just yesterday I sat down and started writing Fading. It's been about a year since I started this saga, and the final book will be out by Friday, Saturday by the latest. Oh my gosh, when this is over, I'm going to be so sad. Anyway, review kindly, no flames please, and have a nice week. **

**Xion out!**


End file.
